Final fantasy XV Alternative Queen Ascension (english version)
by Lyrawolf18
Summary: She, former Princess of Insomnia, them, her two bodyguard and best friend embarks on a journey without the possibility of backtracking, having to live and adapt to the personality of each, a race against time has begun to save the kingdom and their homes
1. Prologue

**I decided after careful consideration to make this story in English **

**enjoy my story well and sorry for the mistakes if there are any **

**thanks to my translator**

* * *

Prologue

There once was a land called Eos with 3 kingdom, Insmonia Tenebrae and Nilfneim responsible for ensuring the balance of things

Until the day the balance between them toppled

The Kingdom of Insomnia and Nilfneim conflicted long

So Nilfneim decided one day has passed attack without warning, they sowed chaos and destruction leaving only dead bodies on his way

The kingdom of Tenebrae and much of the territory Insomnia fall into their hands

Nothing remained Insomnia its capital to protect its magical barrier with the king and the Crystal of Lucis

The king prayed to Cystal for a miracle that this war stops and the Crystal replied that one day the king elected will appear and will end the conflict

and that day has arrived born Noctis Lucis Caleum but he had not expected that he will be born a second child

A twin


	2. character presentation

**Cereza Lucis Caelum alias Reza**: 20 years Princess of Insmonia and twin sister of Noctis, she spent her entire childhood locked up in the citadel and never came out until she was sent to another city by her father at the age of 12, her hobby is drawing, she is claustrophobic, she loves rock music and as a teenager she was a stuntwoman on a motorcycle.

She fights with two sabers at the start of the story, she masters magic, using the elements and unlike Noctis she can teleport without having to throw a sword.

she has a scar on her left leg.

**Waldorina Gangsta alias Waldo**: 20 years old Reza's best childhood friend of the same age as her, her hobby is photography and she is asthmatic

Fights with two pistols and sometimes for long distance combat his sniper rifle and also crazy about explosives

**Erik Beserker alias Erik**: 26 years Oldest of the group and most responsible, bodyguard of Reza since she is 15 years old, divorced and former boxer

Fight with a giant sword (like Gladio's), He's got two tattoos, a nine-tailed fox and one with his ex-wife's name on it.

**Rex**: Reza's faithful dog that his father gave him, half dog half wolf, entirely black from head to toe

Voila for the presentations of the main characters I and let you discover the others throughout history


	3. Chapter 1

Act 1: The exiled princess

Chapter 1: The beginning of a journey

She was in environments rubble in her black evening dress looking out the windows his kingdom descended into chaos by those who had betrayed

Reza! Hurry!

She began to run as fast as possible trying to escape the chaos

Shit block!

No choice have to jump!

There he jumps

Reza!

Reza! wake up!

Reza: * Open your eyes suddenly stopped his motorcycle *

Erik: Stop being in the moon and goof do if you want to have an accident

Reza: Yes yes I understand, it'll Rex?

Rex: Waff

Reza: Ok we leave

_Hasta luego_  
_Hasta luego_  
_J'ai dû m'en aller, j'ai dû m'en aller comme un cavalier solitaire_  
_J'ai dû m'en aller comme le temps, insouciant, solitaire_

Waldorina: We soon arrived I'm hot

Erik: it is has some klm

_J'ai vu ma ville grandir_  
_Puis se diviser en deux parties_  
_À travers les années, les riches qui trichent_  
_Qui pillent la ville, sans être condamnés_  
_Les pauvres, pris par les sentiments_  
_Ne disent jamais non tant qu'on leur ment poliment_  
_Les épaules endurcies par le poids_  
_De la misère qui s'abat sur eux sans foi ni loi_

Waldo Reza Say what you thought tt time

Reza: Nothing important

Waldo: My eye yes

_Hasta luego, hasta luego_  
_J'vais prendre aux dirigeants pour rendre aux indigents_  
_Hasta luego, hasta luego_  
_J'veux redonner l'sourire et l'espoir à ces gens_  
_Tout ce manège manège me rend dingue dingue_  
_Tout ce manège manège me rend dingue dingue_  
_Tout ce manège manège me rend dingue dingue_  
_Et se répète sans fin_

Erik: say you called Cid

Reza: Yes, despite our conversation a little Malaysian

Erik: Oh

Reza: It was my father's friends I not really know

Waldo Tkt I'm sure he's great

Reza: I hope

_Hasta luego_  
_Je n'fais que passer par là_  
_Hasta luego_  
_Le monde ne me suffit pas_  
_Oh oh oh, j'ai pris le magot_  
_Y'avait des lingots, hasta luego_  
_Oh oh oh, j'ai pris le magot_  
_J'en ai fait cadeau aux gens du ghetto_

* Some minute later *

Erik: I see Harmmerhead

Waldo: Finally I'm tired of having rolled tt night

Before arriving at the garage door Reza appercu a familiar black car leave the garage

Reza: It was not the Regalia * Shakes head and into the garage *

Cindy: Holds hi!

Waldo: Well hello!

Cindy: New arrival and bikers more is not tt the day that but called me pkoi her big coat in this heat

Erik: Our current clothes are torn

Cindy: Oh

Cid : Cindy will take care of j'e garage occupies me I waited

Cindy: You know the grandpa?

Cid: You could say that

Cindy: Okay, glad to meet you anyway

Cereza: Likewise

Cindy saw off Cid approached Reza

Cid: Cereza's twin sister Noctis

Reza: Right

Cid: I was waiting for you, we'll talk later but first you and your comrades would change you, looks like you get straight from a battlefield

Reza: What if

Cid: Yeah you like

Waldo: And well not bother the old

Reza: Lets

Then the group went to change getting rid of torn clothing evening of the day before by dark outfits and Lighter

Reza: It has Ah good to change

Erik: It feels revived

Waldo: Let's go exploring

Rex: Waff

Reza: Yeah not pkoi

Waldo: So here we go

Reza: Tell me you're not a little excited

Waldo: You laugh so many places to see, things to photograph

Reza: If you say, Oh, the sunlight feels good

Waldo: Coming from one who spent almost his life locked up in the citadel

Reza: It was not my choice but that of my father

Waldo: Yeah yeah, and the guys look

Reza: The behemoth

Erik: Leaving for a steak tonight girls

Waldo: Yeah!

Erik: So has the attack

Reza conjured two swords in his hands, Waldo two pistol and Erik a very large sword and began to attack to kill a few

Reza: Awesome us steak

Erik: Look nightfall returned a Hammerhead

The trio returns Hammerhead and settled in the caravan, while Erik prepares the meals and Waldo Reza became acquainted with the restorer of the corner Takka

Bipp! BIPPP!

Reza: It's my phone picks * * Hello?

_... : It's me_

Reza: Noct! Hi my brother

_Noct : Hi Reza_

Reza: How you doing ?

_Noct: It's going well, and how are you doing?_

Reza: It's cool, how was the sea

_Noct: Smelled like salt and the view is great._

Reza: I imagine and the ideal place to pass your favorites

_Noct * Chuckle * sigh *_

Reza Let there Noct it done?

_Noct : I will love as the be all to share this with me_

Reza: Oh Noctis I too would like to be but it's impossible

_Noct : It's unfair you can not even come to the wedding_

Reza: I you would look on TV

_Noct : But it's not like I miss you_

Reza: I know me too it's been 8 years

_Noct : * sigh * Oh Ignis calls me I have to go_

Reza: Ok good evening and fishing Noct me full of fish

_Noct : It is noted Reza good evening_

* Hangs up *

Waldo : Your brother and you know it you're no longer has Igdrasil and has returned and Insomnia

Reza: No, and it does not know

Erik: Girls dinner is ready

Waldo: Awesome I'm hungry

Reza: Me too, you too hungry my dog

Rex: Waff waff

*Next day*

Reza: Ah good sleep

Waldo: You said

Cindy: Hi

Reza: Yo

Cindy: Papy send you get me a package for you

Reza: It arrived?

Cindy: Yes, without a scratch

Before them stood a beautiful black car with gray line, a license plate and an eagle sticker on behalf of Insomnia

Waldo: She is beautiful

Erik: From beauty

Reza: Here Regina

Waldo: Cool when we start? when do we leave ?

Erik: Not so fast one should buy provisions for the road already

Waldo: Pfff ok

the trio began to purchase it was necessary also with a cooler in the trunk for food at risk

Reza: Sayey is adorned

Cindy: Hold a map to avoid getting lost in the countryside

Reza: Thank glad I met

Cindy: Well, soon

Reza: A plus

Erik: It's gone

And that's when our comrades went to the garage Erik driving Waldo beside him and Reza behind, and begins their journey without knowing if that await them.

End of Chapter

* * *

**Igdrasil is an imaginary city that I invented and I put the song Hasta Luego because it's the one that seemed ideal, ****I find the lyrics go exactly with the game**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Hellish Journey

Reza: It felt good to drive in a car

Waldo: Yes, say the one with all the room in the back.

Reza: Oh, come on, you know I'd rather be driving

Erik: Absolutely out of the question

Reza: What I drive great

Erik: Pff you're talking, I promised I wouldn't let you touch a steering wheel again

Reza: Hey, I remind you that this is my car you're driving.

Erik: Exactly, don't let it end up in the junkyard of a crazy speed freak like you.

Reza: The last time it was an accident, I didn't do it ex pres

Erik: Dsl but I want to stay in the mood

Reza: Forget it, I don't have to talk to you anymore ( goes to bed and looks at the sky with nostalgia)

Flash-back: (Tenebrae 12 years ago)

Noct with Reza looks at the cosmogony book

Reza 8ans: Hey, you know what Luna told me once

Noct 8ans: No what

Reza 8 years old: That twins formed at the beginning only one and the same star and that then it was divided into 2

Noct 8ans: Great then that means you and I somehow share half of each other's soul.

Reza 8 years old: Yes, I think so, what about you?

Noct 8 years: I believe it, we've never had a secret for each other and I know when you're sad like now.

Reza 8 years old: it's just that I feel useless you'll be king one day, Luna and an oracle and I'm useless

Noct 8ans: That's not true Reza, you still had thoughts, that's it.

Reza 8 years old: I hear what people think of me, "the powerless princess"

Noct 8ans: You don't care, you don't have to listen to them and then I need you

Reza 8 years old: Really!

Noct 8ans: Of course

Reza 8 years old: While in you will be king I will be at your side and I will help you as much as I can

Noct 8ans: I'm sure of it and I'm going to do my best too

End flashback

Erik: Reza!

Reza: Yeah, yeah, what?

Erik: I see a restaurant, do you want to have a bite to eat?

Waldo: Yeah, serious.

Reza: Okay.

(They stop and enter the restaurant)

Restaurant owner: Welcome, what can I get you?

Reza: Hi then I would like three salmon, a plate of fries, 3 large glasses of soda

Restaurant: Right away

Client: You are aware that the port of Galdina is closed

Client: Yes, there is no way to go to Altissia

Waldo: Your brother wasn't supposed to go there

Reza: If so, I guess that's why they spent the night there.

Waldo: The poor people are in trouble

Later the trio ate their dishes, and Erik decided to go for a walk after lunch.

Waldo: My stomach is full

Reza: Me too

Erik: Girls! You have to see this ( Their shows the newspaper)

Special feature: Insmonia collapsed!

The ceremony of the treaty turned to chaos, when the smoke of the explosions dissipated, the king was found dead.

Reza: That's not true!

Waldo: Sayey they published it

Reza: Shit!

Erik: We should have expected it Reza

Reza: You don't understand, does that mean that Noct saw him too and that he must be in all his and-as

Erik: I know, but it was predictable

Reza: *sigh*

Waldo: Everything will be fine Reza

Reza: I only hope who won't do anything stupid

Erik: Let's get back on track

( Out of the restaurant)

Bipp! Bipp! Bipp!

Reza: Shit, that's the one *pick up* Hello

_Noct : Reza! Reza!_

Reza: Who who who calm you down Noct, breathe and tell me what's in there

_Noct : Have you seen the newspaper?_

Reza: Yes, I saw it, is Dad really dead?

_Noct : I have a good feeling I'm going back to Insmonia to clear things up._

Reza: *Murmure* That in I knew he was going to do something stupid, listen to me don't do crazy things, you have to be careful

_Noct : Don't worry, I'll be careful, see you later Reza_

Reza: See you at night *Hang up*

Waldo: Was it your brother?

Reza: Yes, and we better move.

Erik: Everyone in the car then

To us again on the way our three friends go to the bay of galdina, where the sea and seafood awaits them a few minutes later

Waldo: look at the sea

Reza: Even more beautiful than I had imagined

Waldo: You've never seen the sea Reza?

Reza: No, never

Erik: Look, we're coming

Finally arrived at the bay of Galdina our friends amazed by the landscape

Waldo: Guys, I can't believe we're at the beach, line up for the picture, say shellfish!

Crustaceans!

Waldo: Quickly let's go to the bridge the view must be great* take Reza by the arm and drag her to the bridge*

Reza: Noct, you're right, it's great.

Waldo: wha you saw that island there

Erik: Yeah, strange.

Reza: she looks pretty mysterious.

Erik: Well, you're done with your pictures, we have to go back.

Waldo: Another one of them

Reza: Let her go for a walk and Rex too.

Erik: Very good but don't go too far

Reza: Yes mother

Reza started walking on the sand while Rex was running in the water, Reza looked at him with a smile and had an idea, she took off her shoes and put on her water

Reza: Oh, it feels so good

Bipp!

Reza: I received a text message

_From : Noct_

_Insmonia is in a sorry state, but Iris and other refugees have gotten away with it. I'll go see Cor for more information, I'll keep you informed._

Waldo: Reza? What are you doing here?

Reza: *Trash his cell phone* Nothing at all. Let's go?

Erik: Yes, Your Majesty.

Reza: Stop with that.

End of the chapter


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hunting

Back in Regina our heroes decide to go to Lestallum rolls while listening to the radio

...: Help! Help!

Waldo: Did you hear that?

Reza: Yes, it came from there, pull over.

...: Anybody home?

Waldo: Gentlemen

...: Oh, thank God, please, I'm hurt, I can't move anymore, at this rate I can't go home.

Reza: We'll help you, Erik help me to transport him to the car

Erik: Understood

A few minutes later

Erik: Here we are

...: Thank you, you're too kind.

Waldo: You're welcome, go drive.

*On the road*

Waldo: So tell us what you were doing alone in the middle of nowhere

Hunter: I'm just a simple hunter who hunts game only I faced harder than me and it was while trying to escape that I broke my leg

Reza: Are you a hunter?

Hunter: Yes, miss, I even have a plaque with my name on it.

Waldo: So cool I'd like to have a plaque with my name on it too.

Hunter: Look, we're here.

Reza: Where?

Hunter: This is the hunter's rest, a place to rest and regain strength

Waldo: Cool

Hunter: When you park I will have someone present, he will be grateful that you helped me

After parking the hunter guided them to what seemed to be another hunter

Hunter: Dave!

Dave: God, you're alive, my friend, I thought we lost you too.

Hunter: It will be if he didn't find me *look at the trio*

Dave: Thank you for saving one of our hunters

Erik: That's nice, but we're not hunters.

Reza: We don't have a plate

Dave: It can be fixed, and if I told you you could have some.

Waldo: Seriously, it would be so cool.

Reza: Are you sure?

Dave: For saving a friend, it's the least I can do in the meantime, could you take care of a hunting mission for me?

Reza: No problem, that she's the monster that killed?

Dave: A monster not far from here he lives in a cave higher up you will look tough I know I can trust you

Reza: It is noted

Dave: Before I forget which name to put on the plates

Waldo: Waldorina Gangsta

Erik: Erik Beserker

Reza: Blake Blake Blake Durandal

Dave: All right.

Waldo: Reza why this name change

Reza: Better than giving my real name is more discreet

... Lady Cereza!

Waldo: When it comes to discretion

... : It is you, Lady Cereza

Reza: Hi Monica

Waldo: Does she know you?

Reza: You could say that

Monica: What are you doing here I thought you were in Igdrasil

Reza: Uh, long story Monica

Monica: Well, your brother was here not long ago.

Reza: Really and how is he?

Monica: Good for now.

Reza: Phew and where is he now?

Monica: He went to find the marshal at the royal tomb

Reza: Monica if he comes back around here can you not tell him I came here

Monica: Why is that, Your Highness?

Reza: I don't want him to go after me, he has obligations and then I have a mission too

Monica: I know you have to find the saints

Reza: That's right, how do you know that?

Monica: Cor explained some things to me about your powers, very well if such and your wish I would not say anything about your presence to your brother

Reza: Thank you Monica

Waldo: Well, let's go, we have a monster to hunt.

Reza: Yeah, on the hunt!

Our friends then started looking for the monster, exploring the forest and its surroundings

Waldo: and come and see

Erik: It looks like the cave Dave is talking about.

Reza: Uh, maybe you guys should go without me.

Waldo: What pkoi?

Erik: Did you claustrophobia again?

Reza: You know me and the confined spaces very well

Erik: But tkt it's going to be fine as long as you stay close

Waldo: Yes Reza, come on

Reza: All right, I warned you.

*enter the cave*

Reza: Ohh it's dark

Waldo: Ouhhhh!

Reza: Stop Waldo or I'll slap you in the face.

Waldo: It's no good having a little fun

After walking for a few minutes he arrived at a door Erik tried to open it without success

Erik: She doesn't want to open up

Reza: *Tap on it very hard* Rahh still not!

Erik: What do we do? Turn around?

Waldo: No, I have a plan *take out an explosive*

Reza: A plan that is indeed moving

Waldo: *place the explosive on the door* It's okay we move away 1... 2.. 3!

BOOM!

Cough coughs

Waldo: * takes his ventoline and blows*

Erik: Usually I don't say that but well done Waldo

Waldo: Thank you *blow*

Later in the deepest part of the cave

Noise!  
Waldo: Gha what was that?

Reza: If it's still to scare me

Waldo: No, I swear ahhh! heard you

Reza: What are you talking about that's going on here?

Waldo: But I don't know at all

Erik: Girls, calm down

Reza: It's weird, I feel like we're being watched.

Erik: REZA! Attention!

Reza: Huh *dodges just in time*

Waldo: I think we found our monster

Reza: So let's attack

They started attacking the monster all together and ended up killing him a few minutes later

Waldo: Finally we succeeded

Reza: Yeah, and now let's get out of here

Later on

Waldo: Finally out

Reza: *in his thoughts*

Erik: What are you thinking about, Reza?

Reza: To my father I would like to make him a memorial

Erik: Why?

Reza: Since we don't bury him properly, I would like to do something at least

Erik: I agree, it looks perfect there.

Erik then took stones to form a tomb Reza took flowers to put on and took a knife to write on the stone:  
Regis Lucis Caleum

Reza: Thanks guys

rested in peace father

* * *

**Here are 2 poster chapters for today I hope you like it. For the story of the cave you remember Noct and his friends who hear strange noises in this same cave and well solved mystery ,for the fights I will eternalize them except those that will be important.**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tame the wild chocobo

*Returning to the hunter's resting place*

Dave: You're back again.

Reza: Did you know that?

Dave: You're strong, that's your reward.

Reza: But it's...

Waldo: Hunter identification plates!

Dave: After your hunt today you deserved them, welcome to the hunters

Waldo: So cool! We're real hunters now!

Reza: Yeah.

Bipp! Bipp! Bipp!

* Pick up the phone*

Reza: Hello

_... Hello Cereza_

Reza: Oh hi Vanessa

_Vanessa: Where are you?_

Reza: Not far from Duscae

_Vanessa: All right, I'll wait for you at Lestallum, don't hang around._

Reza: Yeah yeah yeah *Hang up* No need to be in such a hurry

Erik: Was it Vanessa?

Reza: Yes she is waiting for us in Lestallum

Waldo: In this case, you have to go there

Back to the car they took the road again

Waldo: Hey guys, there are the chocobos not far away, before going to Lestallum we could go and see them

Reza: Good idea, I'm in.

Erik: We don't have time Vanessa is waiting for us and then they're just piafs

Waldo: Piafs! How dare you, chocobos are only love and feathers

Reza: She can wait an hour or two

Waldo: Say yes Erik say yes! say yes!

Erik: *Sigh* All right, only 1 hour

Waldo: Yeah, we're going to see the chocobos

Reza: You're funny, you know that, Waldo.

*Later*

Waldo: Wha so cute! *short to the chocobo cages* let me take a picture of you adorable chocobo

Reza: *Look* is enjoying it

Erik: Tell me Reza doesn't find any chocobo out there a little weird.

Reza: Yeah, strange.

Wiz: Hello and then help you

Reza: Hi, we're just here to admire your chocobo.

Wiz: I see that, your friends there seem really amazed.

Reza: Sorry she's always like that.

Wiz: No harm done, I'm happy to see who appreciates them as much as I do

Reza: You look concerned.

Wiz: Yes, one of our chocobos ran away from his cage and with the monster lurking around right now I'm afraid for him

Reza: Really poor beast, I'll bring him back to you

Wiz: I doubt that this chocobo was a wild chocobo before, no one can ride it

Reza: I'm going to succeed, don't worry I have the resource

Wiz: As you wish, he went to his odds good luck

Erik: Are you sure about yourself, Reza?

Reza: Don't worry I know what to do, prepare me this good vegetable dish that I hate so much

Erik: What are you still thinking about?

Reza: Trust me, come on, Rex sniffs, look for the chocobo

Rex: Waff

*After a few minutes of research and thanks to Rex's flair*

Reza: Here it is, pass the dish to me.

Erik: I hope you know what you're doing

Reza slowly approached the chocobo who had now spotted him

Reza: Don't worry, look what I have for you

Chocobo: *Cooking**micking*

Reza: *Place the vegetable dish in front of him*Approach is not afraid

Chocobo *approaches the dish always suspicious * * sniffles * *Look at Reza *

Reza: Eat

Chocobo: * Take a bite * *Cook for joy!*Eat the dish *

Reza: You see Erik and the best in the kitchen

Erik: Thank you for the compliment.

Reza: Come *extend his hand to the chocobo*

He approached and Reza laid his hand gently on his head and began to caress him.

Reza: See, I'm not mean, I'm Reza.

Chocobo: Squeal!

Waldo: You're both too cute *taking pictures*

Reza: You ran away because the monsters scare you, right?

Chocobo: *nodding your head*

Reza: *look at the scar on his eye* He also did this to you.

Choboco: *seems sad*

Reza: Don't worry, I'll take care of you, so will you be my friend?

Chobobo: *happy** jumps all over the place*

Erik: I think it meant yes

Reza: So can I take you up?

Chocobo: * lowers to let Reza go up*

Reza: Thanks to you chocobo

Waldo: It's amazing how much you make animals love you

Reza: All you need is the right technique, let's go *start running on your chocobo*

Erik: Reza is waiting for us!

Reza: What I'm going too fast for you

Waldo: It's not just you, you're on the back of a chocobo

Reza: So don't delay

*Arrive at the chocobo booth*

Wiz: Incredible you brought him back, he even let you ride him when no one else could.

Reza: It wasn't hard enough to let him adapt* caresses the chocobo*

Wiz: You know what I'm offering it to you it's yours

Reza: What can I accept

Wiz: If I insist, he also seems to like you.

Reza: Well, thank you.

Waldo: I don't believe your own chocobo of yours

Reza: Yes, and now we give it a name*think about it* "Shôko" you like it

Chocobo: Squeal!

Erik: I think he agrees

Reza: Okay then it will be Shôko, nice to meet Shôko

Erik: It's not all that, but we have to go

Wiz: You are already leaving

Erik: Yes, someone is waiting for us and we are staying longer than expected

Reza: In that case I'll leave you Shôko until I come back.

Wiz: I'll take care of him, I promise.

Reza: We'll come back, I swear.

Wiz: See you soon then

Reza: See you soon Shôko I'll come back and we'll go for a walk together

Shôko: Squeal!

*Back to Regina *

Waldo: You have your own horse now don't stay in your clothes and you would make a real queen.

Reza: If you say so

And it was just after leaving the chocobo stand that another black car arrived at the stand and 4 boys got out of the same car.

End of the chapter

* * *

**And here is the special chocobo chapter of the day, I'm more of a cat but the ffxv chocobos are too cute (^_^)**  
**See you soon for the rest**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: We are hot in Lestallum

On the side of Luna:

Luna: Please Umbra find Cereza and give him this *he hands him a letter *

Umbra: Waff

After several hours of driving our trio finally arrives in Lestallum in the middle of the night

Reza: We finally made it

Erik: Yes and just after sunset

Waldo: So we go to the hotel

Reza: Yes Vanessa is waiting for us there, and then we're going to sleep in a bed tonight

Waldo: Cool no back pain tomorrow

* At the hotel *

Vanessa: Here you are at last

Reza: Yes, here we are

Vanessa: I started to think you were lost.

Reza: I'm here now

... Ohh, come on, Reza, it's you!

Reza: Iris!

Iris: It's really you, how happy I am

Reza: Me too Iris

Iris: After what happened in Insomnia, I was worried

Waldo: Reza who is this?

Reza: Gladio's sister one of my brother's friends

Waldo: Oh, nice to meet you, it's Waldo.

Iris: Nice to meet Waldo

Erik: I'm Erik

Iris: Nice to meet you, Erik, I have to call Gladio and tell him

Reza: Especially not Iris

Iris: Why? Don't tell me he still doesn't know you were in Insmonia.

Reza: No, and if you tell Gladio then he'll tell him at Noct and I want to avoid it at all costs

Iris: Oh, well, okay.

Waldo: Say how would you like to go out tonight

Reza: Good idea

Iris: Yeah, that would be nice.

Erik: The girls

Iris: Come on, Erik, it can be fun

Erik: Okay.

Vanessa: Reza knows I'm not going to stop you but don't do anything stupid

Reza: Don't be so Vanessa

Vanessa: And don't forget to put your hood and sunglasses on in the city, and don't use your powers.

Reza: I know

Later on he was in a bar drinking, leaving them at night to be transported.

Flashback:

A young Reza of 10 walked alone in the corridors of the citadel until she heard a voice

_Cereza..._

Reza heard it again and tried to find out where she was told from who led her to the crystal room, Reza hesitated her father had forbidden her to enter it but curiosity took her away and opened the door and found herself in front of the legendary crystal of lucis which had stirred up many legends

Reza heard the voice again

_Cereza..._  
and approached when she was before him a spectral form of a woman appeared before her, and put into Reza's hands a blue crystal that turned purple

Reza: A piece of Lucis' crystal?

*The day after*

Reza: *wake up with a start* a dream *put his hands on his head* Ooh my head

When Reza lifted her head up, she saw the disorderly room Erik sleeping on the floor and Waldo in a corner in a bed.

Reza: Guys, oh, guys!

Erik/Waldo : *Awake*

Waldo: What?

Erik: What's going on? *Lives in the room* To the great god

Reza: What exactly happened

Erik: I don't know, my head is completely boiled

Waldo: One of you has any idea what happened last night

Reza: I just know we were at the bar and then it's the total blur

Erik: Okay, girls, we don't panic, we stay cool.

Waldo: Uh, you guys need to see this.

Erik/Reza: *go to the TV and see the Reza picture on the screen*

Erik: Oh shit

Waldo: Oh, shit.

Reza: Oh shit!

_The insmonies mourn the loss of his monarch King Regis_

On the side of Noct:

_But we all just learn that the legitimate princess of Insmonia, Princess Cereza, the one who went to study in another city, was spotted in Insmonia beside the king for the treaty and well back in her hometown_

Ignis: Noct

Noct. : * Drop his cup of coffee*

On the side of Reza:

_But we still don't know if it happened in the attack._

Reza: Oh no, that's not true.

Erik: Reza calm down

Reza: You don't understand if we've seen it, Noct too

Bippp! Bippp! Bippp!

Reza: Oh no, it's him, he knows he knows

Erik: Of course he knows your head and on all the screens

Waldo: Don't answer him! Hang up!

Reza: It's not okay, he's going to kill me

Waldo: You're dead anyway so don't pick up the phone

Reza: *Hang up* This time I'm dead

Waldo: Well, what has happened now

*Hammerhead*

Cor and Cid were in front of the radio

_But in the absence of a body, the young princess and now considered as missing, prayed that she would be alive._

Cid: It's all over him

Bipp bipp bipp

Cor: And look who's calling * pick up the phone* Hello Noctis

_Noct : Where is my sister?!_

On the side of Reza:

Reza: That's all tidied up

Waldo: Oh I can't take it anymore, cleaning is exhausting

Reza: Oh, no one will know, oh, my God, Iris!

Waldo: Oh that's right, Iris, she was with us last night

Reza: Provided that she, Gladio will kill me

Knock knock knock

Iris: And you guys are awake

The three: *Sigh of relief*

Reza: Iris, you're fine.

Iris: Yes, everything is fine and you after last night

Waldo: What did we do last night* panicked*?

Iris: Relax, nothing bad, you've just had a little too much to drink and I'll help you get back to the hotel.

Erik: So everything's fine*blow*

Iris: Reza there's someone here to see you

Reza: Who?

It was at this moment that an old man and a little boy entered the room

Jared: Hello lady Cereza

Reza: You are?

Jared: Jared the butler of the Amiticias and my grandson Talcott

Reza: Oh yes, I remember

Talcott: Hello Princess Cereza

Reza: Me too Talcott *rubs his head*

Jared: I'm glad to see you're healthy and out of Insmonia

Reza: Yes, so do I.

Vanessa: Oh, am I interrupting something?

Reza: No Vanessa between

Vanessa: Sorry to interrupt this moment but I have to talk to our princess about an important subject.

Jared: No worries we'll leave you, come Talcott

Talcott: I hope to see you again

Iris: All *close the door behind her*

Vanessa: Well we can start*pull out a map*according to my information the temple is located there

Erik: But to access it we need diving gear

Vanessa: Which means you'll have to get it.

Reza: The water temple

On the side of Noct:

Noct : You lost my sister !

Cor: Noct calm down, I'll explain it to you

Noct : Calm down I seem to want to be, why didn't someone tell me?

Cor: To avoid being distracted, you have other obligations

Noct : Fuck your obligations, my twin sister is out there and you want me to let her down

Cor: Did you try calling him?

Noct : Of course I tried, she doesn't answer

Ignis: Please Marshal if you know where she is, you have to tell us.

Cor: Believe me if I knew, I'd tell you

Noct : No, but you are aware of the consequences, Reza has almost spent her life inside the walls of the citadel she will not survive 5 minutes outside

Ignis: I agree with Noct and with the monsters that roam around I don't even dare to imagine

Noct: My father's words "don't let my daughter out of your sight" "keep her in your sight" sounded familiar.

Cor : I know, yeah, I'm sorry.

Noct: Hold me back, I'm gonna pass out.

Ignis: Noct you'd better sit down, don't faint a second time.

Cor: There's nothing to fear, she's not alone, two other people are with her

Noct: Oh even better, it still doesn't make me feel better.

Gladio: Great we have 3 individuals lost in the wild and one of them and the Princess of Insmonia, how could it not be worse.

* * *

**Oh oh Noctis finally knows that Reza was in Insmonia during the attack, what's going to happen**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Connection

Lestallum:

Vanessa: Well, I think everything's been seen.

Erik: And so we have to find clothes now.

Reza: I think I saw a store that sells some here.

Waldo: Let's go then

Vanessa: I leave you to your mission, I go back to Igdrasil, many things to do

Reza: Thank you Vanessa

Vanessa: Good luck princess to pass the test *out of the room*

Erik: Well, we'll take care of all that tomorrow for now.

Waldo: Too much agreement

Reza: *baille* Yeah, good night

*The next day**At the hotel entrance*

Erik: It is better to separate to walk better in the city

Reza: Okay, so we'll meet here.

Waldo: It works

So everyone left on their own side Erik went to the market, Reza went to the power station and Waldo went to see the panoramic view from the parking lot.

*Parking*

As Waldo walked towards the parking lot she saw a blond boy taking pictures too.

... : Oh the view is superb!

Waldo: I also find

... : *Turn around* Oh hi, wait for this camera it's a xxl 360, you're a photographer too

Waldo: Yes, happy to meet someone from the profession, I'm Waldo

Prompto: Prompto delighted, I'm happy to see someone who loves it as much as I do

Waldo: Some people don't understand our passion, I when I take pictures I also take memories

Prompto: Me too! Actually I'm with friends and it'll probably be the last time we'll all be together, so I'm taking as many pictures as I can to be able to remember all our moments together

Waldo: Same for me, and I intend to make it a photo album.

Prompto: But it's a great idea!

Waldo: And yet you didn't see anything

Prompto: I'm listening to you

*In the market*

As Erik looked at the stands and did his shopping he saw a man about to buy a bad product

Erik: Hey! * Put his hand on his shoulder * Don't buy that.

... : Why ?

Erik: If you hope to do something with it you are cheating

... : Yet it seems to be in order

Seller: I agree Mr. my fruit is delicious you won't find better elsewhere

Erik: No, looking a little to the side this stain means that it is no longer good enough and has probably lost its taste And if you try not to recycle your expired fruit you would have more customers

... Unbelievable I hadn't noticed it

Erik: In that case you would have to change your glasses, man

Ignis: Thanks for the advice, I'm Ignis

Erik: Erik*hakes his hand* and well all his races you have to feed a regiment?

Ignis: Indeed, especially since one of them is very difficult, making him eat vegetables is a real battle

Erik: Don't tell me about it, I have one that's the same, but that's because you don't have the right technique

Ignis: I'd be very curious to hear it

*On the side of the plant*

Reza's face still hidden by his hood and sunglasses watched the power plant

Reza: So that's the famous power plant, not bad

While Reza had his back turned Rex sniffed something and found on the ground a medallion with a peridot with a familiar smell on it, Rex then took the necklace in his mouth and went to find the owner

Reza: Rex? or you're going to Rex! *He's chasing him*

Rex walks down the streets of the city until he sees a very familiar young black-haired man

Rex: *bark*

Noct turned around and saw the completely black dog next to him

Noct : Hold on hello, from where you come out* caress his head *

Iris: Oh so cute

Rex: Waff

Noct. : *see the necklace in his mouth* What but my necklace! *look at his neck and see that he no longer has it *where did you find it? *spirited the necklace*

Iris: It's a pretty Noct necklace

Noct : It was Reza who gave it to me for our 12th anniversary, the peridot our birthstone

Rex: *bark*

Noct : Thanks for bringing him back, it's weird you look familiar.

Rex: *Bark*

Noct : Rex?

Rex: * barks and revolves around himself*

Noct : Rex it's really you

Rex: *Jumps on it and licks its face*

Noct : Easy ahhh it tickles... damn it, how you've grown up, but if you're here then your mistress must be there too

Rex: *Bark and go *

Noct : Wait Rex come back*he's running after *thin I lost her

On the side of Reza:

Reza: Rex where are you?

... Waff: Waff

Reza: Here you are... Umbra!

Umbra: *Sits in front of her*

Reza: What do you need it for?

Umbra: *He hands out the letter *

Reza: A letter for me *spirit the letter* it comes from Luna

_My dear Cereza_

_I hope you're fine or that you're_

_Our last discussion at Insmonia left me saddened_

_And made me think about some things_

_You too are burdened with a great burden_

_And I pray that you will pass the difficult tests that await you_

_I on my side will help as best I can Noctis for his._

_May the light of lucis accompany you on your journey_

_Your dearest friends_

_Lunafreya Nox Fleuret_

Reza: Luna

Flash-back: Insmonia a few days ago

Reza: Luna

Luna: *turned*Cereza it's you? as you grew up and became very beautiful

Reza: What did this man in armor want with you right now?

Luna: Him? Nothing at all he just wanted to say hello to me

Reza: Don't lie to me, Luna.

Luna: I'm not lying to you, it's the truth

Reza: You think I don't know anything about what's going on and this whole wedding thing

Luna: Cereza, I can understand that you're worried

Reza: The problem where is your happiness and yours, why didn't you stop it

Luna: I couldn't solve it, if it could help for peace

Reza: Why not, so I'll be honest, I don't think I can handle my brother marrying you that way and being happy for both of you.

Luna: it hurts me as much as it hurts you, but I have no regrets, I believe in Noctis and I wouldn't betray this time I have in him

Reza: Yes and after for your future what will happen and well I don't follow him, not at all

Luna: Cereza

Reza: I have to go back to the banquet soon Luna

*End flashback*

Reza looked at the letter again before folding it and putting it in his pocket

Reza: Thank you Umbra takes care of Luna

Umbra left and Rex arrived a few seconds later

Reza: Ah you're here, you're gone or?, don't do that to me anymore. It's late to come home.

Rex: *bark*

*In front of the altar hall*

Reza: You guys are here.

Erik: Yes and I have the diving gear

Waldo: Great, we'll be able to access the temple.

Erik: Let's go get our things

Later, after having their things, our three friends left Lestallum and headed for the temple of the first event.

* * *

**some of the group of Noctis crossed that of Cereza and that they are the trials of this mysterious temple**

**Ps: The brand of the camera I invented it and yes the peridot and birthstone of Noctis and Cereza being born on August 30**


	9. Chapter 7

Act 2: The quest of the saints

Chapter 7: Under the waves

Ignis: Huh, you met Rex, are you sure?

Noct : Some it was him.

Prompto: Who is Rex?

Noct : My sister's dog, my father gave it to Reza when she was little

Prompto: He must have been so cute, if only I could have taken a picture of him

Gladio: But then Reza must be in town

Ignis: Maybe

Talcott: No, she's not here anymore.

Ignis: How do you know, do you see her Talcott?

Talcott: Yes, she stayed two days with her friends after that, I just know they left.

Ignis: Or, when, how

Talcott: I don't know, it was Iris who told me she wasn't there anymore

As Iris was coming down she tried to climb up quietly but

Gladio: One minute comes over here you

Iris: Ah hi Gladio how was the ride?

Gladio: Don't play innocent with me, you knew Reza was there, right?

Iris: *Look* What are you telling Gladio

Gladio: Iris

Iris: *Sigh* All right, yes, I knew he was there.

Ignis: Why didn't you tell us?

Iris: I didn't want to lie to you, but I promised not to say anything then

Noct : You could have told me anyway

Iris: I'm sorry.

Ignis: What's done is done now if you know where they went you have to tell us

Iris: I swear to you that

Gladio: * put his hands on Iris' shoulders* Iris where he went? tell us

Iris: I don't know Gladio really

All: *sigh*

Ignis: * Put his hand on Noct's shoulder * We'll find him Noct I promise you

Noct : I hope, if anything happens to him

Gladio: Don't worry, at least we know she's not alone

Iris: I think I heard them talking about diving gear.

Noct : Huh

Prompto: Diving gear?

Gladio: Why do we do it?

Ignis: Very strange indeed

Gladio: Whatever it is planned to do is not good

Noct : You don't reassure me now.

Ignis: At least we know she's not alone

Noct : Yes well if one of them behaves badly with her I will leave them a beautiful mark, the one of my hand on their faces

*sigh*

*On the side of Reza*

Erik: You can see the entrance to the cave

Reza: Yes there

They enter the cave

Reza: Dark fact lights up the blushes

Erik lit the blushes and continued to roll inside the cave

Waldo: So if I understood correctly, you have to go through a test so that he can grant you his power as with Zenith.

Reza: Yes, except I woke Zenith up unintentionally this time.

Waldo: So how many are there?

Reza: 4 if I remember correctly

Erik: More the one you will invoke for your final ascent

Reza: A guardian born of my own power, it's scary.

Waldo: Definitely

Erik: The girls, we have

He stopped the car and had to find an underground lake

Reza: I think we do have

Erik: Let's prepare ourselves well

A few minutes later the three of them were holding a dive

Waldo: *Rigole* You should look at yourself, this outfit looks great on you princess

Reza: Waldo farm, good without the tightness

Erik: Stop complaining and let's go

they entered the water

Reza: For even with the suit this water is freezing, we shovel

Waldo: I feel like my body will turn into a brrr ice cube

Erik: Ready to dive

Reza: If you want

It is then that he dives to explore the sea bed and find the entrance to Celester Temple, after several minutes of searching Reza spotted the entrance and gave an elbow to the others who hasten to follow her and rise to the surface to find themselves inside the temple

Waldo: We found him

Reza: Yeah.

Erik: Magnificent

Reza: Yeah, yeah, let's get out of the water before I turn into an ice cream lady.

Later after removing the combi

Reza: Ah it's better

Waldo: What now?

Erik: Now we have to continue

Reza: Well, let's not hang around

And here begins the adventure at the temple of water and fish, they walked within the temple not without fighting some monster in passing to end up in an empty corner

Waldo: You don't think it's too quiet

Erik: Yes, much too calm

Waldo: Be careful!

So there a bigger monster appeared in front of them than before, looking like a horrible octopus.

Monster: you who dare to come and challenge the great Celester, you must first defeat me

Reza: You didn't look at yourself, old octopus.

Monster: Insolent! Rahhhh

Waldo: Reza be careful

Reza avoided the close call

Erik: Step aside, take this.

Erik swung his sword at him and pushed him back.

Waldo: Well done Erik

Reza: Oh my turn

Reza made his swords appear and teleported at an impressive speed from several sides and cut off the octopus' tentacles. And after one last blow Waldo put a bullet in his head

Reza: That's a good thing.

Erik: Let's keep going, we must be close by

Indeed they were not far away, several minutes later he was in front of a large body of water and when Reza touched the water a tornado broke out and appeared in front of them a kind of blue sea dragon with purple scales and piercing yellow eyes that could be seen in the dark

_Celester: Chosen Queen do you think you're worthy enough to get my power?_

Reza: That's why I'm here

_Celester: So show me that your dignity faces the power of the depths_

A rain fell in the temple

Waldo: How can it rain when you're inside?

Reza: Who cares, with a gun?

Then began the fight against Celester, giving several blows sometimes Waldo sent a grenade to destabilize him, which allowed Reza to climb on him and inflicted a fatal blow and made him lose an eye. But the creature had not said its last word, it took Reza into a current and dragged him to the bottom of the water.

Waldo: Reza!

Reza tried to keep his breath and saw the creature coming towards her, but using all her strength she made a fatal blow before she came to the surface on her head and crashed to the ground

Reza: *Coughing coughs*

Waldo: Reza are you ok ?

Reza: Yes *Coughing cough* Just give me a break

_Celester: Great Queen of Insmonia you have succeeded in defeating me and as promised I give you my strength may you use it wisely_

The dragon disappeared and gave way to a spear that disappeared into Reza's body to make way for a new weapon

Waldo: You succeeded, you succeeded

Reza: Yes it would seem so.

Erik: Well done princess bullshit princess

Reza: Thank you very much Erik

Waldo: The song of victory with me pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa la

Reza: Thank you for your encouragement Waldo but if we could get out of here

Erik: I agree

The group went back the other way and dived again with the combi to find themselves at their starting point.

*earthquake*

Waldo: Or what's going on

Reza: An earthquake?

It kept shaking and the cave started to collapse.

Waldo: Oh no, it's going to collapse.

Erik: Everyone has the car!

All to the car he started driving while rocks fell on them

Waldo: Faster Erik faster

Erik: I'm going as fast as I can

Reza: Erik get us out of this fucking cave!

Waldo: Look, I see the light.

Erik: Be careful it will pass

And a few seconds later they were out in the sunlight before returning to the road and stopping.

Erik: *Breath *You the world is alive

Waldo: I thought we were going to end up crushing

Reza: But what the hell happened

Erik: I turn on the radio there may be some news

_It's incredible! Apparently the Titan is waking up from its sleep causing many earthquakes around us and it would then have disappeared, what will happen to Lestallum without the energy of the meteor to power it_

Reza: If he's missing, it only means one thing.

Waldo: What do you mean?

Reza: My brother passed the test, he received the strength of the titan

Erik: Good news he's still alive so

Waldo: Congratulations for Noct, you must be proud Reza

Reza: I am, I had no doubt he was going to succeed

Erik: And if we get back on the road, girls

Reza: Dac

Waldo: Go drive

Later that evening our friends had set up a camp

Erik: Who wants a good beer

Girls: Me!

Waldo: Nothing like a beer with friends

Reza: Yeah, if I was told I'd do that one day

Waldo: You never did it with Noct

Reza: No, he'd be crazy about it.

Waldo: Seriously, what is your brother a pit bull?

Reza: You might think he's too protective, but he's really sweet.

Waldo: Oh yes

Reza: I'm going to tell you a story, when I threw a little girl, after my accident I couldn't sleep I couldn't sleep anymore I had nightmares all the time, so I took sleeping pills in secret but Noct finally discovered it I begged him not to tell Dad, and he told me that he wouldn't say anything if I stopped taking them and he kept his promise he never said anything, it's because of him if I managed to sleep normally again

Waldo: Seriously, he didn't say anything

Reza: Yes

Erik: It proves that your brother cares about you

Reza: *Smile* Yes, I know

Bipp bipp bipp!

Reza: It's Cindy! Hello? Hello?

_Cindy: Hi, it's Cindy, listen, I could use your help._

Reza: Of what kind

_Cindy: There's your brother who kind of lost the Regalia._

Reza: Wait what! But how did he do it?

_Cindy: I don't know, but we have to find her._

Reza: Okay, we'll keep in touch* Hang up* Oh, jerks, jerks, jerks!

Erik: What's going on with Reza, what did Cindy want?

Reza: You'll never believe me Noct and his friends lost the Regalia

Waldo: Huh, they're stupid or something.

Reza: Maybe, but we have to find it, I too care about the Regalia

Erik: Tomorrow we'll take care of it.

Reza: Okay.

* * *

**So that's it for chapter 7 and act 2 begins. Reza has obtained a new weapon the lance of the abyss.**

**For the next chapter our friends are going to search for the missing Regalia**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Operation: Regalia

After several days of research our trio finally found a track and here they are on the back of a chocobo in front of an imperial bass

Erik: We're here

Reza: All that remains is to know if the Regalia is really the one

Waldo: We're going to infiltrate there

Erik: No choice

Reza: You have an Erik plan

Erik: Listen to me, here's what we're going to do

Later on

Erik: Well, are you ready?

Waldo: Whenever you want

Erik: Well, Reza puts on your hood.

Reza: Understood

Erik: Do you remember the training a Kingsglaive must...

Reza: Knowing how to act discreetly so as not to be surprised by the enemy

Erik: Well, your restraint, what Vanessa and Dixon told you, didn't just make you sleep in the end

Reza: You're heavy Erik

Then begins the infiltration of the base, walking slowly and staying in the shadows to avoid detection.

Erik: *Shout* Attack from behind when you get a chance to do it quietly

Reza: It works

Reza attacked from behind several soldiers of the empire allowing the three to advance

Erik: This is the opportunity, put an explosive here Waldo

Waldo: It's all right

Erik: It will be a diversion if it goes wrong.

Reza: Guys, I think I found her.

Erik: Are you sure?

Reza: Certainly I would recognize her between a thousand

Waldo: Wha she's super beautiful, almost as beautiful as Regina.

Reza: *Look at the car and put his hand on it*

Flash back: Insmonia 13 years ago

Reza 7 years old hidden in the Regalia crying at the hot tear

... : Oh, I finally find you

Reza: *surprise* Noct !

Noct : I knew I would find you there, for me too the Regalia is my place of comfort

Reza: *Hide his head and keep crying*

Noct : Reza doesn't cry, they're idiots

Reza: *Mourning* But they are right... I serve no purpose I have no power, it is you who will become king, it is to wonder why I was born

Noct: Reza! *take it by the shoulders and force to look at it *Don't ever say such nonsense again, do you know what I'd become without you ,I need you Reza

Reza: Are you serious?

Noct : Obviously you're my sister I love you

Reza: Noct

Noct : Go stop crying *the hugging* everything will be fine I promise you, I protect you

End flash back

Reza: It's been so long

Waldo: Guys, someone's coming.

As they put themselves in a defensive position, Reza was surprised to see the one in front of her

... : Cereza

Reza: Ravus!

Erik: Ravus Nox Fleuret

Ravus: You shouldn't be here Cereza

Reza: I would say the same thing about you Ravus

Ravus: Please, you have to understand.

Reza: Understand what? The fact that you've become the empire's doggie, that you're damaging my father's life

Ravus: I'm doing this for a reason.

Reza: No Ravus, you're only doing it for revenge, you're not the one I once knew

Ravus: I changed Cereza

Reza: Me too Ravus and it's for that reason that didn't let me the choice* made his weapons appear around her**Se started to attack her *

Ravus: I'm taking it from you, I don't want to fight you

Reza: You will have to.

And here it is that how has a fierce fight between Reza and Ravus each giving attacks but Reza was faster to end up putting Ravus on the ground

Reza: I'm sorry Ravus

Ravus: Not as much as I do, Cereza.

Reza: Ravus

But then it's footsteps interrupting the discussion

Waldo: Soldiers are coming!

Erik: Shit.

Ravus: Are you going to leave?

Reza: Ravus

Ravus: Get out of here!

Erik: Let's go Reza

Reza looked at Ravus one last time before running trying to find an exit

Erik: Waldo the explosive

Waldo: Okay *taken a remote control* be careful *press the button*

BOOM!

Erik: Great to slow them down

Reza: Remains only the final blow,_ Celester guardian of the abyss, me Cereza Lucis Caelum I invoke you, come to the aid of your queen_

And a dragon Celester appeared and caused a water attack that submerged the base before disappearing again.

Reza: Thank you Celester

Waldo: It was so cool

Reza: Let's shoot ourselves!

* A few minutes later*

_Cindy: Hello?_

Reza: It's me, I know where the Regalia is

_Cindy: Seriously, or a?_

Reza: In an imperial low

_Cindy: Shit, well, I'll tell the other guys thanks for finding her._

Reza: You're welcome and don't say where you got the information from.

_Cindy: No problem with motus and mouth sewn_

Reza: See you soon Cindy *hang up*

Waldo: Oh, shit, it's raining.

Erik: We won't be able to set up camp tonight, we'll sleep in the car tonight

Waldo: At least no camping

Reza: Yeah*watch the rain falling from the Regina window*

End chapter chapter

* * *

**Here's chapter 8 a little shorter today**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A disturbing vision

In the desert is supposed to be a quiet place but the sound of a burning car driving at full speed disturbed this calm Our trio had woken up with a start when they saw a fire-eating daemon sticking to them but the creature's fire was now covering the car

Reza: Shit, how the hell did we get here?

Waldo: Guys, it's not the most important thing, the car's on fire, the car's on fire!

Erik: Thanks to the shielding and we protect but we will soon have more oxygen

Reza: So go to Hammerhead! I call Cindy answers!

_Cindy: Hello?_

Reza: Cindy, we have a problem!

_Cindy: Wait what, calm down, what's going on?_

Reza: Regina is on fire! We're heading for Harmmerhead

_Cindy: What's on fire, well, you can explain later I'm getting ready for your courage to arrive guys_

Waldo: Come on, Erik! Faster!

Erik: We're almost there

Erik drifted and ran to the entrance of the garage

Cindy: Hurry up the fire extinguishers! Hang in there, guys!

Later on

Cindy: Fire control you can go out

Waldo: I thought we were cooked *cover**aspire*

Reza: Thank you Cindy*tousse*

Cindy: Maybe you could tell me why you almost roasted

Waldo: It's a pod of the fire-eating demon*cover**aspire*

Cindy: A fire-eating daemon? Are you at a bad time?

Reza: Who are you telling?

Cid: Look who sees it, our infernal trio

Reza: It's not funny

Cid: Check the condition of your car, it will take time to repair it and for the price

Reza: It's okay, we know, how much do you want old man?

Cid wrote on a paper and gave it to Reza

Reza: What is this a joke! You're kidding me, Grandpa.

Cid: What too high for you princess

Reza: You have a serious problem

Cid: I'd say you're the one with the problem.

Reza: No, you had a problem!

Cid: *Joke* No, you're the one with the problem.

Reza: You know what, I don't care, we'll fix it ourselves.

Waldo: Huh!

Erik: Are you sure of yourself, Reza?

Cid: *Look even more* You can always try, Cindy gives them tools I feel it's going to be fun

Cindy: Okay.

Erik: Reza, what are you doing here?

Reza: Wait, he was going to scam us, and then I know what I'm doing

Erik: Are you sure

Reza: Remember I worked in a garage in Igdrasil but he doesn't know it

Erik: Oh lala

Reza: Waldo turns on the radio

Waldo: And music

Rock music rang through the garage and Reza set to work

*More hours later *

Cindy: Seriously, Grandpa, was that a good idea?

Cid: You'll see they won't succeed and then they'll come to me for help

That's when the engine noise was heard and the Regina came out of the repaired garage, Cid then made a totally surprised and shocked head

Reza: Tadaaa!

Cindy: Wow, well done.

Reza: *directs his eyes towards Cid * You shouldn't have challenged me, old man

Cid: So there you got me

Reza: So the guys *put on their sunglasses* ready to go back on the road

Waldo: A little bit that we're ready, let's go

Reza: So here we go, thanks again Cindy

Cindy: You're welcome, be careful.

Cid: Cereza

Reza: *Se turns to Cid*

Cid: Beware, there's your brother looking for you

She waved at him and they left Hammerhead to go back on the road an hour later they were in the forest and Waldo saw something.

Waldo: Reza there's something there

Reza: I park my car

They stopped the car and approached closer and closer to find an entrance.

Reza: What is it?

Erik: It looks like the entrance to a mine

Waldo: A mine? We take a look at it

Reza: Are you sure?

Erik: Relax, Reza, hold on to one of us and breathe.

Reza: Okay *breathe deeply*

They enter the Reza mine clinging to Erik and trying by all means to reassure themselves

Waldo: Ahhh

Erik: It's nothing more than crows

Reza: Fucking corbiac

Erik: It's all right Reza

Reza: Everything is fine, everything is fine

Waldo: You don't look like it.

Reza: I said I was fine!

Waldo: Okay, okay, don't get upset.

They keep moving forward.

Waldo: Tell you not to find it quiet

Erik: Too calm

A liquid falls to the ground right next to Waldo

Waldo: Oh, disgusting, are you guys okay?

Rex: *grogne*

Erik: Waldo looks up

Waldo: * Lift your head up and see a kind of bat under his nose* Ahhh!

Reza: What is this thing

Erik: A giant bat

Waldo: It's the batman, it's the batman

Reza: Don't be stupid and smoke it.

The bat screamed sonically and threw herself at Reza

Reza: Let go of me

Bat : *cry*

Reza: Damn it, your breath is a horror.

Waldo fired a shot at her which allowed Reza to clear himself, and began the fight between them and after a few minutes the creature fell to the ground but before dying there was a sonic scream that dropped our heroes who found themselves slipping on the ground before falling into an old mine car.

The three: *Sigh*

Waldo: Well, what a slide!

The wagon moved

Reza: Oh no

The wagon started to run fast on the tracks

All three: Ahhhh!

Reza: Shit.

Waldo: I feel like I'm going to throw up

the car eventually stopped

Reza: My head is spinning

Erik: I can't stand up anymore

Reza: Let's get out of here, please.

Waldo: I agree*refrain from vomiting*

*Later *

Waldo: Finally out

Reza: You looking to do what, you want me to have an attack and well it's almost done, never take me on board for that kind of thing again.

Erik: I promise

Rex: *feel something*

Reza: Rex? that's when there's my dog

Rex: *bark*

... : Legendary blue sky sapphire queen

Reza: Gentiana! What are you doing here?

Waldo: Did you know him?

Gentiana: * Approaches Reza * Look me in the eye and see the truth * Opens the eyes *

When Reza looked into her eyes she found herself carrying herself in a strange place and heard Gentiana's voice talking to her.

_Gentiana: You were vulnerable without a guardian to protect you but now your powers have awakened and now so much to accomplish why you were born_

Reza started running

_Gentiana: You will die, it is inevitable Your enemies, your lineage, your gods will die but thanks to you the light will come back to this earth again All fight against the end waiting for your birth and that of your brother the chosen king_

_the time has come_

Reza saw what seemed to be Insomnia's citadel and ran towards her direction she ended up in the throne room and saw a woman climbing the stairs and standing on the throne Reza observed her and saw a woman resembling her Can after the vision stopped

Reza found himself again in front of Gentiana and backed away, the others caught up with him with accuracy

Erik: Reza! Reza

Waldo: It's only fine what happened

Reza: A vision... of the past? Oh Gentiana

She had left leaving Reza completely confused

On the side of Noct:

It was at night, the four friends driving in the Regalia with Noct at the wheel, Gladio and Prompto sleeping, while Noct watching the road he thinks he sees the shadow of Rex and Reza

Noct. : *suddenly stop the car waking everyone up on the way out of the car *Reza! Reza!

Ignis: Noct

Gladio: What happened?

Prompto: Are you all right, Noct?

Noct : I believed, not nothing

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 9.**

**ps: If I put *aspire* it means that waldo sucks into his ventoline for his asthma.**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Family Reunion

Lestallum:

While our friends were eating quietly in a small restaurant, Reza felt something abnormal.

Reza: Say you don't feel watched

Erik: Yes, I feel it too

Waldo: Looking down

Erik: Soldiers of the empire

Reza: How they found us

Waldo: They must not have appreciated the explosion last time

Reza: Quickly let's go, to the car

Erik: Let's walk slowly, let's not spank each other.

While walking they arrive at the Reza car behind the wheel, Erik next to her and Waldo in the back but as they leave the parking lot another car followed them

Reza: Shit, in this case* press the accelerator*.

Erik: Reza, what are you doing, we were supposed to be discreet

Reza: Too late, hang on

Erik: Oh, watch the market!

Reza: Not staying here

Bam! Bam!

Seller: They're crazy about my merchandise!

Erik: And that's it, not by the

The car went down the stairs

Erik: God does not enter into this

The car entered a store

Reza: Get the hell out of here!

Erik: Please try to crush anyone.

Regina continued to drive through the streets of Lestallum destroying everything in its path

Erik: You don't want to let me drive

Reza: Don't worry, I'm managing! I'm managing. I'm managing! I'm not managing at all!

All : Ah!

Erik: Holy shit.

Reza: Hang on

Erik: But what do you think I'm doing?

Waldo: I feel like we're not coming back to this city for a while.

Reza: We'll think about it later for now, it's to get out, we're almost there!

Reza's phone fell out of his pocket and accidentally dialed Noct's number.

Reza: Jeez my phone!

You could hear Noct on the other end of the wire.

_Noct: Hello Reza?_

Waldo: Don't worry, I got this.

Reza: No, don't do...

Waldo: Hey there, you must be Noctis.

_Noct: Who's calling ? Where's Reza?_

Waldo: Sorry Reza's at the wheel, she can't come to the phone.

_Noct : Huh ! what's going on ? Who are you ?_

Waldo: I'm a friend of Reza's, I'm sorry she can't answer you and you need to know she loves you.

Reza: WALDO!

Reza ripped the phone out of Waldo's hand...

Reza: Noct, sorry I'm busy, see you later.

_Noct: No don't hang up on me ... _

Too late, she hung up.

Reza: Sorry Noct

Finally Reza left the city and stopped the car and the one behind them did the same.

Reza: Well now you are who you are

... Hello, guys. Hi.

Waldo: That voice!

Reza: No you, Eddie!

Eddie: How are my dear rivals doing?

Reza: You are with the empire

Eddie: They appreciate my services.

Waldo: And your car is one of their creations

Eddie: Impressive no, my new device to crush you

Reza: You were the worst runner and you will always be the worst.

Eddie: Insolent! You'll regret your words

Waldo: And what are you going to do alone

Eddie: Who said that throwing alone

Soldiers and a giant robot from the empire appeared arriving from a ship and Eddie got into the robot

Eddie: You're going to die, and pay for my humiliation from other times

Waldo: What is this robot I've never seen before

Erik: It must be a new model

Reza: Anyway, I'm going to tinker with it anyway.

Reza started attacking the robot but without success

Reza: Shit!

Eddie: What do you think you're doing, just get the hell out!

The robot hit Reza, dropping her off the cliff and disappearing into the sea.

Waldo: Reza!

Erik: Reza!

Rex: *bark*

Waldo: Where is she?

Erik: I didn't see it

Both turned to the robot Meanwhile Reza fainted and was carried away by the current

On the side of Noct:

Noct walked quietly on the coast in Caem to find a place to fish until he saw something or rather a person stranded on the shore

Noct: Guys! Guys! Guys!

Prompto: What Noct

Noct : There's someone there, I think she needs help

Ignis: Oh my God, let's hurry up.

All three hurry down and pull her out of the water

Ignis: She's breathing, she only lost consciousness.

Prompto: What are those weird marks on her body?

Ignis: I have no idea, but I swear I've seen them before

Noct : Wait for this ribbon

Noct looked at the red ribbon in his hair and saw an inscription

_Cereza_

Noct : No doubt about it, but then it's...

*Later *

Reza woke up to notice that she was in an unknown room

Reza: Where am I? *try to remember* Oh, no, the empire, Waldo, Erik!

Reza heard someone come up so she took a lamp and waited for the door to open, then she took the intruder by the neck and put him on the ground

Reza: Don't you dare move, or I'll open your head with this lamp.

Prompto: Calm down, calm down! I'm a good guy, I swear.

Reza: You are who or we are

Ignis: Reza

She turned to the sound of the other voice and saw a man with glasses in front of her trying to get closer but Reza took out the gun she had on her belt

Reza: Back off! Or I'll open your skull, you're who and how you know my name

Ignis: I know him because I've known you since you were a little girl

Reza: Huh! Who the hell are you?

Noct : Reza

It was around Noctis to enter the room

Reza: No... Noctis?

Noct : Put down that lamp and that gun do you want

Reza dropped the lamp and put away her gun, that's after Noct took her in his arms.

Reza: I can't believe it's you.

Noct : How I missed you and how you grew up

Reza: You too in 8 years

They stayed as if for a little while without letting go

Reza: But how are you here and where are we

Noct : You're in Caem we found you unconscious on the shore

Reza: To Caem *(think) how long do I have to drift*

Prompto: Say you think of me what

Noct : Prompto it's okay get up

Reza: Wait Prompto! But then, to hell with it, I'm sorry

Prompto: No harm done

Reza: How about the Ignis there?

Ignis: Exactly hello, Miss Cereza.

Reza: You really are the cow or is your bowl cut

Ignis: It was a long time ago I improved my clothing style since

Noct : You too have changed well, your hair is long

Reza: And you look more adult

Reza: Who else is here?

Ignis: There's Iris and Talcott

Reza: And Gladio?

Prompto: Leaving we don't know or fix something

Noct : You have so much to tell me I want to know everything

Reza: Uh

Ignis: Wouldn't he rather let her clear her head before he knocked her out of question?

Noct : Yeah okay, oh I have an idea come out and sin with me

Reza: What me to sin!

Noct : Come on, come on, come on, be cool.

Reza: Good agreement

Noct dragged her out with ignis and Prompto and found herself in spite of herself watching her sinful brother

Noct : So I was told that it was not alone

Reza: Yes, uh, I separated from my companions.

Noct : And where is it?

Reza: I don't know, somewhere hunting

Noct : Okay and how you ended up on this shore

Reza: I don't know anymore, I think it's a monster pod

Noct : Okay, ah, it's dead! Watch me watch fish

Prompto: Well done Noct

Reza: Nice catch

Noct : Your turn now

Reza: Noct no, the last time I held a fishing rod I hit someone's face unintentionally

Noct : Come on, Reza, that's why we're here.

Prompto: We're not going to make fun of you

Reza: *Sigh*Good very well give me the duck

Noct gave the fishing rod to Reza who threw it into the water and waited

Ignis: *murmura* Are you sure this is a good idea

Noct : Don't worry

Reza: It's dead!

Noct : Don't let him escape

Reza: Go go go

Noct : You're almost there

Reza: I'm not going to be intimidated by a fish! YAAAHHHHH

Reza pulled so hard that the fish still hung on the hook flew through the air to fall on the rocks.

Reza: I have I have succeeded

Noct : Reza has succeeded you

Prompto: The beast

Noct : You tear Reza apart

Reza: Well, it'll be the first and last time I'll be fishing.

Noct : Don't say it was great for you

After Reza's fishing exploit, they went up the coast but on the way Reza heard a mewing and then saw a cat wounding the dough

Reza: Watching poor cat

She hastened to take him in her arms and bring him inside to heal him

Ignis: There is no more risk left than to let it work

Reza: Thank you Ignis

Talcott: Princess Cereza!

Talcott rushed to her

Iris: Oh Reza you're here

Reza: Hello you two

Iris: It's good to see you, but aren't the others with you?

Reza: We split up at some point

Talcott: Come with me, I need to show you something

Reza: Okay, okay, we'll be back.

Reza took the cat and followed Talcott out who took him to an old lighthouse at the top of the hill

Reza: What she sees

Talcott: I come here when I need to be alone

Reza: You miss your grandfather, I know what happened.

Talcott: *hocha the head*

Reza: I miss my father too every day

Talcott smiled at him.

Talcott: *sense*Do you not smell that smell

Reza: If it looks like it's burning

She turned around and saw smoke

Reza: Oh no, we have to get out of here, come on Talcott

She took his hand and tried to find a way out but the stairs were on fire Reza hugged Talcott tightly against her who coughed then the cat she had treated crossed the flames and turned into a gigantic tiger with a red scarf and fire around her body

... Queen elected

Reza: You're a saint!

Sangha: I am Sangha the fire saint, chosen queen I will wait for you in my temple to pass the test

Reza: Wait

Sangha: I would wait for you

He disappeared and his flames with

Reza: Talcott is good fire is out

Talcott: So we're saved

Reza: Yes, let's get out of here

Reza and Talcott came out of the lighthouse and that's when the others arrived.

Noct : Reza! Talcott

Ignis: You are fine we saw smoke and...

Reza: All right, we got nothing. It was just a little nothing fire at all.

Noct : You scared the hell out of me, you know

Reza: Noct I'm fine, let's go home now

*Later *

Night has fallen in Caem, Reza took the opportunity to slip away and grabs his phone

Reza: Hello, it's me

Erik: Reza to the god thank you you are fine

Waldo: We got a sense of ink

Reza: I'm fine but we have a big problem

Erik: What kind of problem

Reza: I am with Noct and the others are the ones who find me

Erik: You are with your brother

Waldo: We're in trouble

Erik: Okay, don't panic, where are you?

Reza: In Caem near the sea

Erik: In Caem! You're still far away

Reza: Please come and get me quickly, Noct starts asking questions and I won't be able to lie for long.

Erik: Hang in there at the first light of the day we get there

Waldo: Good luck with your brother I wouldn't want to be in your shoes

Reza: Very encouraging Waldo

*On the night side while Reza and on the phone*

Prompto: You didn't think Reza was a little strange

Noct : Yes, it would seem that she has other things on her mind

Ignis: Tomorrow we'll follow her to see what's going on.

Noct :*nod your head* Ignis I can ask you a favor

Ignis: Of course

Noct : I'd like you to bake a particular cake

Ignis: It's for Reza, I suppose.

Noct : Yeah well you can do it

Ignis: No problem, I'm in the kitchen

*Later*

Reza had finished calling and went inside

Noct : Reza come here for a minute

Reza: What

Noct : I have a little surprise for you

Reza was surprised to see on the table cakes but not just any cakes, red fruit cakes, Reza's sinfulness, that she loves more than anything in food

Reza: Ignis, you made them for me

Ignis: Yes, but it was your brother who asked me to do it.

Noct : I thought it would help you smile again

Reza: Thank you very much Noct really, then I'll give you a hug to thank you

Noct : Yes you can

Reza then took him in his arms happy with this little attention for her but also sad that she was going to leave him again tomorrow morning


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Pitfalls of the Temple of Fire

Reza slowly got out of bed trying not to wake anyone, she took the fruit cakes that remained on the table and left the house she went down to find her friends and Regina waved at them and got into the car Reza looked sadly one last time at the landscape of Caem before resuming the road again

Erik: Welcome back to us Reza

Reza: I'm glad to see you guys back, what about Eddie?

Waldo: We left him hanging to find you, and you and your brother

Reza: I thought I was going to die you should have seen the smile he had

Waldo: Hard, it's a cake you have there

Reza: Oh yes, well, I had some Ignis cook them, for breakfast.

Waldo: *Eat* Oh, it's so good.

Reza: Don't be *take a bite*Erik on the way to the temple of fire

Erik: It's all right

A few hours later:

Reza: Say you feel like you're being followed

Erik: Yes, I feel it too

Waldo: Eddie still thinks of you

Erik: I don't know, but let's be careful

Reza: Stop, I feel like there's something

Erik: Are you sure?

Reza: Certain

Waldo: You want us to go up there

Erik: No choice, ready for climbing

Waldo: Oh no hello, the aches and pains then

Erik: Stop complaining

Reza: The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll get used to it

Erik: Don't forget to put the car protection on.

Reza: Yes yes yes

Then they began their journey to climb the Ravatogh volcano.

On the side of Noct:

Noct : I can't believe we lost them.

Ignis: Relax, Noct, they can't be far away

Prompto: It's true that it's still weird that she left like that

Noct : I knew there was something wrong, you saw his behavior yesterday

Ignis: We're going to find her

Prompto: The look is their car

Ignis Regalia station near Regina

Prompto: Whoa, that's some car.

Noct : Almost as beautiful as the Regalia

Prompto: The more I would say

Ignis: They must have gone to the volcano

Noct : What are they going to do what up there

Ignis: We won't know any more when we're going up there either.

Prompto: I want a car like this too

But when he touched the car Prompto triggered security and was electrocuted and Ignis on the way.

Noct. : *Dead laughing* Too much of the ball

Ignis: He must... have... security.

Prompto: Aille aille aille aille

Noct : You'll have to see your haircut now it's deadly

Prompto: It's not funny

Ignis: We should go *headache*

On the side of Reza:

Erik: Be careful not to fall

Waldo: Oh, it's high.

Erik: Don't look down Waldo

Reza: Be careful, we don't know what's waiting for us... Oh no!

Reza fell and slipped on the rocks like a slide.

Reza: Shit! Shit! Shit!

Just barely she clung on with her sword

Erik: Reza are you ok?

Reza: Yes, guys, I think I found our entrance.

Later Erik and Waldo joined her and entered the temple and advanced at their own risk and peril

Waldo: There's a heavy atmosphere here

Boom! Boom!

Waldo had stepped on a brick that looks trapped.

Waldo: Oh oh oh

Reza: Waldo, what the hell did you do

And arrows came out of the wall and raged on them

Erik: Run!

Reza: Shit! Shit!

On the side of Noct:

Prompto: My foot hurts

Noct : View an entry

Ignis: I didn't remember there being one in that place.

Noct : Who cares? We're going.

They entered the temple at their turn

A few minutes later:

After walking without having gone or having gone, they found themselves in front of three paths

Ignis: It looks like we have several options, we're going to have to split up

Prompto: Are you kidding?

Noct : Who cares? I'm going this way.

Ignis: I'm going to take the one on the left

Prompto: And I'm the one on the right

Noct : We'll meet later

And so each one took a path and left on his side

Noct rating:

Noct : It's too weird this place, we're where the hell we are.

As he walked Noct slipped and fell to the ground

Noct : Outch Shit

He saw some kind of liquid on the floor.

Noct : What is this thing

Noct got up and paid attention or walked this time

Prompto rating:

Prompto: This place is creepy, wait, what's a rope?

Prompto pulled on the rope

Prompto: It looks solid

But as he tried to climb the rope, he dropped and Prompto fell on his buttocks and unintentionally shot him with his pistol that touched the wall and dropped a bag.

Prompto: Oh oh Ghaaaa!

The bag fell on her face and found herself covered with feathers

Prompto: I told you about this place and creepy atchoo!

But as he leaned back to get up, he touched a molten rock.

Prompto: It's hot it's hot it's hot *blow breath*

Ignis rating:

Ignis: This is one of the most interesting places, I may be able to climb up there.

Ignis climbed on rocks but slipped and fell to the ground

Ignis: Drop my back, it wasn't such a good idea after all.

Prompto: Ignis!

Ignis: Prompto you're here

Prompto: Are you all right?

Ignis: Yes, just a simple fall but... why are you covered in feathers?

Prompto: A bag fell on my head

Ignis: I wouldn't ask for more, let's try to move forward

Prompto: Look and let's go through the

Ignis: Wait

Prompto: What

Ignis: It seems too easy to me

Ignis moved forward a little bit but narrowly avoided a trunk hitting his head

Ignis: See, I told you, now we can go.

They moved forward but Prompto inadvertently stepped on a trapped square

Prompto: What was that?

Ignis: Don't move

Prompto: What's that noise?

Ignis: Especially stay where you are

But it was then that one trunk even bigger than the other hit them and knocked them down.

Prompto: It was the sound of a tree trunk falling on us

Ignis: * Nod your head *

Noct rating:

Noct always tried to avoid slipping but unintentionally a grenade of fire magic fell out of his pocket but Noct barely caught it and did his best not to drop it.

Noct: Shit! Shit!

She fell to the ground.

Boomm!

Noct later found himself with his face completely black with ashes

Noct : Why *cough cover*

Ignis: Noct te voila

Noct : Oh guys

Prompto: Why do you look like you just came out of a chimney?

Noct : And why are you dressed as a chicken?

Ignis: It's a place and does it seem to be covered in traps

Noct : No, you don't think so.

On the side of Reza:

They arrived in a large room after avoiding a trap and guetapan and when they put a foot of flames all around them, they light up through the bias of an oil lamp

Sangha: Finally you're Queen blue sky saphire

Reza: Here I am as promised to pass the test

Sangha: But you've already passed it

Reza: What

Sangha: This place and protect by different traps to keep away the troublemakers from whom only the chosen queen could pass them.

Reza: Go, you lend me your strength then

Sangha: Of course you have proven that you are worthy of it

Sangha disappeared to make way for some kind of gloves with huge big claws that disappeared in Reza's body.

Sangha: Chosen Queen I beg you I rely on you to save the light saves Eos

Reza shook his hands against his heart

Prompto: And a new power for us

Erik: More than one

Ahhhh!

Reza: You heard the following

Waldo: It sounded like a scream.

Reza: Let's go and see quickly

They leave the room in the direction of the scream

* * *

**Here's to this chapter A funny chapter with our heroes who are ashamed of themselves in the traps of the temple**

**And a new weapon for Reza The claws of scarlet fire**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Revelation and Reconciliation

Prompto: What is this monster!

Ignis: He doesn't look ordinary

Noct : Let's spank his party

As Night was about to attack, ghost weapons appeared and attacked the monster

Prompto: Well done Noct

Noct : No, it's not me

Ignis: If you're not the one who...

The monster went straight at them, Reza appeared then in front of them and attacked the monster giving him several shots with his sword and spear Erik gave him a blow putting him down, Waldo several shots at the end so that Reza sent his sword between his eyes before teleporting and pushing the sword deeper into his skull with his feet then taking the sword and cutting his throat

Reza: It's okay, he's dead.

Waldo: As usual, we're managing from scratch.

Erik: It's not the first and it probably won't be the last

Waldo: Check, guys.

_Flash!_

Erik: What was that ?

Waldo: The flash of a camera

Reza: But then there's...

As soon as Erik saw Prompto, he approached him mean-spiritedly...

Erik : What are you doing to her, and how dare you take our picture?

Prompto: Sorry but you seemed so cool, please don't hurt me.

Reza: Erik stop!

Erik: Okay okay

Noct: Reza!

Reza: Noct!

Prompto: Waldo!

Waldo: Prompto!

Ignis: You!

Erik: You!

Noct : Huh, you've already seen yourself

Ignis: You're the guy from the market

Waldo: If I expected you to be one of the famous king's friends

Prompto: And I wish you were the one of the princess, how happy I am to see you again

Waldo: And so do I.

Reza: Excuse me, I missed an episode or something.

Noct : How, his weapons you... you too have the royal power

Reza: ...

Noct : Answer me Reza !

Reza: You shouldn't be here at night

Noct : Huh, que's what you're saying that's going on

Reza: Don't make things more difficult

Ignis: Cereza I think you owe us some explanations

Reza: *sigh* Yes I can use the royal power too but in a different way

Ignis: That is to say

Reza: It's quite complicated

Noct : You can use it since when

Reza: ...

Noct : Since when Reza!

Reza: since the age of 10

Noct : What, why didn't you tell me?

Reza: Because I swore to my father never to tell you.

Noct : What he knew, but then that's why he exiled you from Insmonia

Reza: Yes, but also because I too have a destiny from which I can't escape

Noct : What fate? What are you talking about?

Erik: You are not the only one to see a destiny as the chosen one of the gods

Ignis: She's a chosen one too

Erik: Yes, but with a different path

Noct : I have nothing to do with any of this, I want to know what you're doing in a place like this

Reza: To take a test

Noct : A test! Let her test

Reza: You wouldn't understand

Noct : Understand what exactly you're going to get killed!

Reza: It's more my place to say that you shouldn't have come here, we're in a dangerous place that's full of traps!

Noct : Yeah, I saw that, I got some!

Reza: Why did you have to follow me Noct!

Noct : Excuse me for worrying about you, I thought a brother was supposed to protect his sister!

Reza: I can protect myself by myself, I'm not a child anymore!

Noct : Well, all right, then, since you want to go get killed, go ahead!

Reza: That's goodbye!

Noct: Yeah!

Reza: Guys, let's go!

Waldo: But Reza

Reza: I said let's go!

Ignis: Listen why not come to Caem with us and have time to calm down and talk quietly

Erik: It's not a problem

Prompto: No, not at all. Come with us.

Erik: I think we're going to do that.

Ignis: Then follow us

Everyone left the temple and went to Caem together

Iris: You guys are back, Oh Erik, Waldo you're here too

Waldo: Hi Iris

Reza/Noct: Yeah, hi... grumpy and unhappy mode.

Iris: Well, what are they?

Ignis: Don't worry Iris they had a little brotherly argument, let them calm down

A few minutes later Reza went to the room upstairs leaving the others to discuss.

Ignis: Well now we can discuss, start by introducing you properly first

Erik: Good idea as I said, my name is Erik

Waldo: And I'm Waldorina but they call me Waldo

Ignis: What is your relationship with Reza?

Waldo: We are his best friends and travel companions

Ignis: And what is the reason for this trip?

Erik: As you have a mission to accomplish but our objective is the same, to give back the empire and liberate Insmonia

Prompto: You too are fighting the empire

Waldo: Of course we're all on the same side

Ignis: Reza mentioned the ordeal they are

Noct : Yes, that they are, I would like to know

Ignis: Noct! Good to continue

Erik: Well, she must get the power of divinity but not the power you think she has.

Noct : That she is divinity?

Erik: They are nicknamed the Saints, powerful gods of the gods they said they created all on earth the water of the oceans, plants and cultivable fruits, from elementalist gods to immense powers

Prompto: Wha wow, wow, wow, wow.

Ignis: I read in the book about them, but I thought it was just a legend

Erik: Believe me, they're real, I saw it

Ignis: How many does he have?

Erik: 4 Reza received 3 of their powers there is only one left, do you remember the weapons floating around Reza

Noct : Obviously and then

Erik: These weapons were the divinities

Noct : Huh

Waldo: Finally weapons created by their powers and body and with each new weapon a mark appears on his body, you saw them as a kind of blue scale with black lines

Prompto: That was the brands

Ignis: I think I understand the same way that Noct gets the weapons from her ancestors Reza she gets the same way except that it's through the divinity, Amazing, I didn't know that Reza could do that

Noct : There are two of us

Ignis: Could it be that she is almost as strong as the king was?

Erik: Oh no, she is much stronger than the king, although she is not reaching all her potential.

Prompto: Stronger than the king! then she is stronger than Noct

Noct : She's stronger than me, no, you're kidding.

Erik: Maybe, it remains to be proven

Waldo: Yeah, you should be careful, man.

Noct : I don't believe it, Reza is stronger than me

Ignis: Let's say she's on the same level as you.

Noct :...

Prompto: Come on Noct you won't ignore your sister all day long

Noct : I didn't want to argue with her, she made a big deal out of it.

Erik: She has her reasons Noct and a lot of responsibility on her without her being prepared for it, she just didn't want to drag you into her mess

Noct : It's just that it kills me that she had her powers and that she had to bear that burden all by herself

Waldo: She had no choice, it was because the king had forbidden her, she really wanted to tell you.

Erik: That's right, I've heard her say before that she really regrets all her lies

Waldo: It's true she really loves you, she even found the Regalia for you

Prompto: Well, you're the one who's doing it!

Noct : But that day it's Cindy who...

Erik: She called Cindy so she could tell you where to find the Regalia

Waldo: Hey, I can tell you that we spent days there looking for her.

Noct : I didn't know that, oh what an idiot

Ignis: Go see her

Noct : I'm going

Noct went upstairs and knocked on the door, Iris opened it

Noct : Is she still angry?

Iris: Hard to say, but she stopped hitting the wall, that's something.

Noct : Oh I see, then I talk to him

Iris: Go ahead but slow down

Noct : I'll try

Iris left the room leaving Noct and Reza alone

Noct : Reza listen, I'm sorry

Reza:...

Noct : I was told the situation and I acted like an idiot

Reza:...

Noct : Please talk to me

Reza: *sigh** turns to him* You're lucky I can't stay angry with you Noctis

Noct : So you forgive me?

Reza: Yes, I forgive you

Noct smiled and took her in his arms, happy to be reconciled with his twin sister

* Later in the evening*

Reza: You're playing a king kight again.

Noct: Yeah, it's great.

Reza: A baby's game yeah there's nothing better than Mortal Kombat.

Noct: Mortal... mortal what?

Waldo: You don't know! So now it's killing me.

Noct : Well what

Erik: Mortal Kombat and the girls favorite game, insulting her is like insulting them herself.

Reza: Imagine me insulting Assassin's creed

Noct: Don't you dare do that, Reza.

Reza: See, I'd have the same reaction.

Prompto: Oh, he's like that game?

Waldo: There's no bloodier, deadlier game.

Reza: I think a little demonstration is in order.

Waldo: Totally.

The evening ends with the girls playing Mortal Kombat, the others watching, Prompto ends up vomiting and Noct, Gladio shocked to see so much blood and bodies shredded into shreds, how they can play such a game he thought.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 12**

**So much revelation in this chapter but not yet all the answers that will happen now**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Day Together

We are in Caem in the middle of the night and Reza and having a nightmare of course on the others heard her moaning in pain and came to see her in her room

Iris: Reza, Reza, please wake up!

Noct : Iris que's what's going on?

Iris: It's Reza, she's having a nightmare and I can't wake her up.

Noct : Shit

Prompto: What do we spank?

Noct : I don't know, only my father knew how to wake her up

Ignis: And you don't know how?

Noct : I don't know, Reza, Reza, go wake up, it's me Noct

Ignis: Cereza awake you

paff!

Reza just hit Ignis in the face.

Prompto: Ouch Noct : Are you all right, Ignis?

Ignis: I think I'm going to retire

Noct : Reza, REZA!

Reza started screaming and ghost swords appeared and stood in the wall failing to stab the others in the room.

Reza: *wake up with a start* What! that's what guys! *see the swords on the wall and disappear*Oh no I didn't, I must have called them into my sleep

Noct : Reza, it's nothing, calm down.

Ignis: Come on, let's discuss it.

Reza: I have to go outside

Noct : Reza

Reza: No Noct, don't say anything *go away*

Prompto: What just happened with the

Noct : I'm going to see her* is leaving*

Ignis: It's better to leave them between twins

Prompto: It was rather violent

Erik: I can explain to you, the reason for such a crisis

Ignis: Really then why, what happens to him

Erik: For one reason only, Reza has the power to see the past

On the side of Reza:

This one took refuge in the Regalia and now look at the stars

Reza: What a terrible dream, and now I have a rahhh migraine!

Noct : Reza?

Reza: Noct !

Noct : As when you were little you will take refuge in the only place where you feel safe

Reza: ...

Noct : Can I stand next to you?

Reza: Do as you please, if you're not afraid I'll stab you.

Noct : Stop blaming yourself, I know you didn't do it on purpose

Reza: I could have hurt you Noct

Noct : But I'm fine no

Reza: *sigh* you want to know the truth

Noct : Go ahead

Reza: In real life I'm terrified

Noct : You don't either.

Reza: I'm serious Noct, I don't know how you do it, my powers terrify me, I'm terribly afraid to hurt someone with

Noct : Reza

Reza: * sad face*

Noct : I'm afraid too, you know

Reza: You when it comes to

Noct : You know me better than anyone, remember how many times you were there for me, father was dying, everyone told me to be realistic, in reality was terrified of the day I would see my father die, but you were there

Reza: Noct

Noct : What I do without you

Reza: If your objective was to cheer me up, well, it's done.

Noct : Not bad for a fallen prince

Reza: *small laugh* Yes

Noct : The sky is beautiful tonight

Reza: Yeah, we don't see them as well in Insmonia

Noct : You're right.

Reza: You don't miss it

Noct : Huh?

Reza: Insmonia

Noct : Not really, and you

Reza: I kind of miss the days when we were still kids, having fun, making jokes

Noct : Remember when we left Ignis hanging and we know how to have fun in town

Reza: *Read* Yes, my first outing in the city, the look on his face when he found us

Noct : Too funny*Joke*

Reza: Thank you Noct

Noct : Of what

Reza: For cheering me up

Noct : What twin brothers would I otherwise be

Reza: Good night Night *put his hand on the car *good night father* falls asleep*

Noct : Good night father

The next day:

Iris: Hello everyone

Ignis: Hello Iris

Noct : Yo

Reza: Hi

Iris: Oh Reza, it's better

Reza: If you want*half asleep*

Ignis: Take your breakfast

Reza: Thank you Ignis

Ignis: Are you sure everything's okay, Reza?

Reza: Yeah, everything's fine* funny voice*

Waldo: * Laughing*

Erik: She doesn't look well.

Ignis: Look at her, does she look like Stones, Reza?

Reza fell with his head on the plate and fell asleep

Ignis: What!

Waldo/Prompto: *Dead of laughter*

Noct : I think she fell asleep again

Ignis: Help me with the statement

Noct : Oy Reza

Reza: Huh what, oh shit

Ignis: Go... wash your face

Reza: Okay.

Ignis: Worse than Noct

Noct : Hey

Erik: And if we were all going out together, let's go hunting

Waldo: It'll wake her up.

Ignis: A clever idea, I'd be very curious to see Reza's abilities

Noct : I would like to see me too

Waldo: So that's what we're waiting for

*Later *  
* On the back of chocobo*

Reza: What did you hope to find here

Noct : Something to eat

Shoko: *Couinne*

Rex: *bark*

Reza: I'm with Rex and Shoko there's nothing in this palm hole

Prompto: You gave a name to your chocobo

Reza: Of course, since it belongs to me

Prompto: You have your own chocobo, it's so cool

Reza: Yeah.

Rex: Waff waff

Reza: Rex, what did you find with my dog?

Erik: Monsters there

Waldo: What do we do, boss?

Noct : Boss?

Reza: Forget it, attack it

After some fighting and some dead monster

Ignis: Very impressive Reza

Noct : I had no idea how strong you were

Reza: Thanks guys

Ignis: I will collect the ingredients, Noct comes to help me

Noct : I'm coming

Reza: Erik, Waldo, I need to talk to you.

Erik: What Reza?

Reza: Look we see, we're strong enough to kill monsters, at this rate we'll never be able to defeat the empire and Ardyn

Erik: What do you propose?

Reza: We need a weapon, something very powerful

Waldo: Let's ask Vanessa, she'll probably know what to do

Reza: I'll call him tonight

On the side of Noct:

Gentiana: Noctis

Noct : Huh, Gentiana, but why are you here, but

Noct looked around him to see no one around him anymore

Gentiana: Remember what I told you that day

*Flash back **12 years ago Tenebrae*

Noctis in his wheelchair held Reza in his sleeping arms and rocked her until he noticed gentiana next to him.

Noct : But you're the lady from the other time

Gentiana: Shh, we shouldn't wake our sleeping princess

Noct. : *mouse and kept rocking her*

Gentiana: It is a very heavy destiny that awaits her

Noct : A destiny?

Gentiana: Don't be afraid, the saints will protect her

*End flash back*

Noct : Yes, I remember, but

Gentiana has disappeared

Ignis: Noct stop dreaming and come help me

Noct : Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. 


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Dangerous Excursion to the Cliffs

Vanessa: I'm surprised you called.

Reza: It was urgent

Vanessa: So what is this emergency

Reza: We need weapons, more powerful than the daemons' powers...

Vanessa: Reza, do you know what you're asking me

Reza: Yes, I am aware of that.

Vanessa: And you agree with her

Erik: It hurts me to say it, but she's right, every day they're getting stronger.

Waldo: *Nodding your head*

Vanessa: *Sigh* All right, remember the legend of Morbius?

Reza: The dragon, what a connection

Vanessa: They say that the bones of his carcass have magical properties, we can forge weapons with

Reza: Cool and he's either his corpse or his body

Vanessa: Right down the cliffs over there, bury

Reza: Great, when do we leave?

Vanessa: I have to warn you, this power is very dangerous, it's black magic.

Reza: I'm not going to change my mind

Vanessa: Whatever you say, good luck.

Reza: Thank you for your support pfff

Erik: How are you going to explain to your brother that you're going to have to leave

Reza: Shit, Noct's not gonna like it.

Waldo: Good luck finding an excuse

Reza: Very funny

*Later *

Reza: Uh Noct...Where you guys are going

Noct : Oh hello Reza

Ignis: We'll get Mytril to repair the boat.

Prompto: And finally being able to go to Altissia

Reza: Oh, in that case, you guys be careful.

Waldo: Good luck Prompto and for the pictures give it all you got

Prompto: I'm on it, type in a colleague photo

Waldo: Check!

Noct : We'll soon see my sister *kiss on the cheek*

Reza: To all my brother

Erik: Well, no more apologies needed.

Waldo: And to think that you had prepared a whole speech

Reza: Let go of me

*Later on the road*

Erik: According to the indications on the map we are almost there

Reza: Great, we're on the right voice

Erik: Please be careful or we'll drive

Waldo: Be careful not to fall on us

Reza: Oh it's okay, I can do without your comments... Ahhhh! It's okay, everything's fine, I'm fine.

Erik: The last time you said that, we destroyed half of Lestallum.

Reza: I'm telling you that everyone is fine, trust me.

Erik: More than praying

Reza: Oh, it's okay, thank God I asked Cindy to put all-terrain wheels on, admire the scenery.

Erik: *Sigh*

Waldo: It's getting dangerous around here.

Erik: This slope is too low to pass the car

Reza: So let's get the grapples out.

Erik grabbed the grapples and hung it on the car and the other part on the tree at the top of the slope

Reza: Here you go now, hang on.

Waldo: Oh, my God.

Erik: Slowly, slowly

*The car is drifting*

Reza: Oh shit

Erik: Who woh who who who who who...!

The car drifted off the edge of the cliff and everything that held it back and grabbed it

Reza: No panic, no panic

Erik: How do you expect me to stay calm

Waldo: Reza! Get us up!

Reza: I do what I can Ahhh!

Reza and falling from the car is narrowly caught by Waldo

Waldo: I got you

Erik: Hang on, Reza, quickly get up there

Waldo put her back in the car and she drove again.

Erik: Get us out of here

Waldo: *pray*

Reza brought the car up and were safe outside the cliff

Reza: We're out of the woods, fortunately for us the grapples held up.

Erik: I think I've had a better experience of death

Waldo: I thought we were done for.

Reza: One thing, let's not talk about this incident at Night, otherwise it's the heart attack.

Waldo: Story about me

Erik: *Sigh of relief* After all this I'm going to a shrink

Reza: For what purpose, they're just charlatans, that's where we're going to have to walk now

Erik: Be careful where you walk and don't forget the shovels in the trunk

They go down the cliff despite the difficulties

Reza: This is the

Erik: More than dug

Reza/Waldo: *blow*

Erik: Get off the nerves

*Later*

Reza: I'm washed out and I'm too thirsty

Waldo: Me too

Erik: Stop complaining and keep digging

*Again later*

Reza: That's enough, I can't take it anymore

Erik: It's getting hard, there's something

Waldo: We found her

Erik: They look like bones, yes, they found it.

Reza: Oh, thank God.

Erik: All we have to do now is take them out

Reza/Waldo: Oh!

Erik: Come on, girls, it's almost over

*A Caem *

Door that opens

Iris: *turns*

Reza, Waldo and Erik between

Iris: Uh, you guys are back.

Waldo: Hi Iris

Reza: *hand sign*

Iris: Uh, you look like hell, everything's fine.

Reza: I'm going to bed

Waldo: Me too

Erik: Same here.

Iris: Uh, huh!

Talcott: What do they have?

Iris: I don't know.

*The day after*

Prompto: We are here

Iris: Oh guys, there's an emergency.

Noct : What?

Iris: It's Reza and the others!

Gladio: What are they doing here?

Noct : What's going on with them?

Iris: It was too weird, they came home late last night, covered with dirt and went straight up to the room and they haven't stopped sleeping since then

Ignis: Covered with earth?

Noct : Too weird

Ignis: We just looked in the trunk of their car

Gladio: But you need the keys

Noct : We have to go get them in the room

Prompto: Without waking them up

Ignis: Let's go and be silent

The 4 boys then entered the room trying not to wake anyone.

Noct : They are or?

Ignis: There on the table

Rex:?

Noct : Shh Rex shh

Rex: *Sleep*

Prompto: Try to take them Ignis

Reza: *move in his bed*

Ignis: *hold his breath and take the keys * I have them

Gladio: Okay, let's go.

* To Regina*

Ignis: Let's see the trunk of this car

Ignis opened the chest

Noct : What's that? Shovels

Ignis: Covered in earth, Iris said they were also

Gladio: There's a bag

Noct : Open it

Prompto: What the hell is this?

Gladio: They look like bones !

Noct : Bones, but...

Ignis: It's unexpected

Noct : It's crazy

Prompto: Do you think... they're going to do a rite?

Noct : Don't say such crap Prompto

Gladio: Maybe it's better not to know, it's their business after all

Ignis: Let's just pretend like we don't know anything, it's better

Noct happened to look at the front of the car and saw something in the driver's sun visor, and he found two pictures attached to the sun visor.

Noct: Hey guys, I found some pictures...

Prompto: Let me see!

Noct : This is my father, me and Reza when we were kids, I didn't know she kept it.

Gladio: And what's the other one?

On the other picture there was Reza, Waldo and Erik a few years younger, Reza sitting on a motorbike with a black wolf logo with wings and a crown on it, Waldo and Erik each on one side.

Noct: Looks like Reza and the others, but younger.

Ignis: She must have been a teenager when this picture was taken.

Prompto : Stylish motorcycle

Gladio: I didn't know she knew how to make it.

Noct continued to look at the photo very intrigued by it...

Translated with Translator (free version)

*Later *

Reza: *Baille*

Noct : Finally awake

Reza: Noct you're back

Noct : Of course, but I'm going to have to leave again

Reza: Go to Altissia

Noct : The boat is repaired so yes

Ignis: And there's room for you too

Erik: Sorry, we have to go somewhere else

Reza: But we'll meet you later, we have to go to Altissia too

Gladio: Really

Waldo: Only I'm surprised he's been here all along.

Reza: Hi Gladio

Gladio: Hi Reza

Waldo: So he's the famous Gladio

Gladio: Pleased to meet you

Noct : And so you too must go to Altissia

Reza: When I have done the last test we will join you

Ignis: Then another challenge awaits you

Reza: My very last test

Noct : I would have liked to come with you

Reza: Noct

Noct. : *Head down*

Iris: Reza there's someone for you

Reza: I'll be back

Noct : Who is it?

Waldo: It's Vanessa

Ignis: Who is Vanessa?

Erik: A friend

Prompto: Oh oh guys, I think it's getting tense.

Indeed, Reza was yelling at Vanessa for an unknown subject and suddenly left in a hurry.

Erik: Reza where you go

Noct : Reza!

Waldo: Reza what's going on

Ignis: Come back

Noct : But where it goes

Ignis: Let's follow the

* * *

**Oh, oh, what happened, why did Cereza and she leave in a hurry?**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Legend of Blue Sky Saphire

Noct : What the hell took it from him?

Erik: Especially since it doesn't look like him

Ignis: She must have her reasons

Waldo: Still, leaving like that and without us

Erik: We'll know more when we see where she's going

*Later*

Erik: Wait, it looks like we're going to Igdrasil

Noct : The city where my father sent Reza

Waldo: Oh, we haven't been going back there for a while.

Ignis: I heard that it was a big city, not as big as Insmonia but quite big anyway

Prompto: I can't wait to see it

Noct : We'll do some tourism later

Ignis: He's right, our priority is Reza

Erik: Stop, we're here.

The two groups each got out of their cars and rushed into a house

Reza: Please hold on to yourself

Noct: Oy Reza!

Reza: Noct, guys

Erik: Reza why you... Oh, no, no, no.

Waldo: Uncle Dixon!

The poor man was in the bed covered in blood

Dixon: Oh Waldorina, Erik, what a humiliation to see me in this state but there's nothing you can do about it

Reza: Don't say anything more, keep your breath

Dixon: This boy, Prince Noctis

Noct : You, I've already seen you, 8 years ago it's you

Dixon: Forgive me for not shaking your hand, my condition leaves something to be desired

Noct : Ah uh... it's nothing

Ignis: You are the Kingsglaive Dixon

Gladio: This man is a kingsglaive

Dixon: Not anymore in case*you cough*

Reza: Please stay with us

Dixon: It's useless, I'm not going to get away with it

Reza: Don't talk nonsense, you'll get away with it.

Dixon: Stop being stubborn, and look at me

Reza: It's my fault, if only I had left you

*Flash back**Insmonia a few days ago*

They were all running together while outside it was a total panic.

Waldo: We're here.

Reza: Finally get to the parking lot, Dixon, hurry up

Dixon: Sorry, but you're going to have to leave without me.

Reza: What, there's no way I'm leaving you here

Dixon: Don't be a mule-headed Reza

Reza: But

Dixon: I'll join you later, now go for it.

Reza left the one she considered her guardian against her will, got on her motorcycle and rode out of the chaos of the city

*End flash back*

Reza: If only I hadn't listened to you

Dixon: You just followed my orders, but I think I was a little too forced.

Reza: So you can laugh like that

Dixon: *Read* Prince Noctis

Noct : Uh, yeah.

Dixon: Come closer

Noct came closer to him

Dixon: I won't be much longer and I have a service to ask you

Noct : A service?

Dixon: Here, take this.

In his hand was a necklace, a chain with a ring on it

Noct : But that's it!

Dixon: Give it back to Reza, it's his inheritance, I promised the king I'd watch over Reza and when the time comes*cover* to give it to him now it's your role

Noct : But I can't, this responsibility

Dixon: You are her brother and all that she has left now, I ask you to take good care of her and make sure that she fulfils her role as queen

Noct : Her role as queen?

Dixon: *Tousse coughs*

Reza: Please, you're not going to die like that!

Waldo: Uncle Dixon

Dixon: Sorry, goodbye my queen...

As he expiated his last breath Reza cried in pain and the others lowered their heads

Vanessa: There's nothing we can do for him now, he's gone.

Reza: It's my fault

Noct : Reza

Erik: Don't feel responsible, it's not...

Reza: If it's my fault, I left it there

Ignis: He gave you an order and you respected it

Vanessa: Any good queen would have followed

Reza: A queen, me*write* look at me I have absolutely nothing of a queen

Noct : That's not true! You are...

Ignis: He's right, your father believed in you and that's why he asked me to teach you

Reza: What does it matter, the one who will be king is Noct, I'm useless so I don't need teaching and protection and YOU CAN HAVE HAD MY FATHER SINNED!

Noct : Reza

Reza: I'm leaving

Waldo: Oy wait for me

Erik: *follow them*

Ignis: *Sigh*

Vanessa: The poor girl, but she finally has to take on her role, why can't she understand

Noct : Why doesn't she understand, she and I have lost our father and now her guardian, what the hell is this important role!I want to know!

Vanessa: My prince, if I tell you the truth, she might be very hard to take, if I told you to get away from her for her sake and yours?

Noct : It's impossible ! I can't, please, I can't let her suffer alone like that, so tell me the truth!

Ignis : Noct

Vanessa: *Sighs* All right, follow me.

Vanessa took them to a room, on one of the walls a painting

Prompto: Oh it's Reza

Noct : Huh

Prompto: On the board is Reza

Gladio: What the hell are you talking about

Noct : He's right, this woman on this board looks like Reza, but why

Vanessa: It's very simple, the reason and that this woman is only one of Reza's ancestors, your ancestor

Noct : Huh!

Ignis: So it's a member of the royal family

Vanessa: Yes Clarissa Lucis Caelum

Noct : Clarissa Lucis Caleum

Ignis: The queen of 100 years ago

Gladio: You heard about it from Ignis ?

Ignis: I read it in the books, 100 years ago an evil dragon called Morbius but also Nilfneim appeared and it was the beginning of the 1st war between our two countries, but Queen Clarissa put an end to this evil

Vanessa: Yes, but do you really know the truth about this legend

Ignis: What did you mean by that?

Vanessa: To stop this evil and not being able to possess the power of the six, the queen created her own magic from the one possessed by the royal family

Ignis: His own magic...

Vanessa: And with this magic she invoked the saints

_Zenith Dragon Lightning Guardian_

_Celester Guardian of the oceans and abysses_

_Sangha Fire Guardian_

_Nova Wind Guardian_

Vanessa: And also a last one that she also created by her magic, her own guardian

Ignis: Impossible, a divinity she created with her magic

Prompto: Too strong

Vanessa: With their help she went into battle and defeated the creature, she later got the name of Queen Blue Sky Saphire

Prompto: A name too cool, powers too cool, she must have been really super strong.

Ignis: I hadn't heard that version of the story

Vanessa: And you don't all know yet, by the way

Prompto: Wha what the hell is that?

Noct : Incredible, a kind of giant transport device

Vanessa: They're called para-mail, flying fighters.

Ignis: But what's the point?

Vanessa: During the war, Queen Clarissa created an army of skilled people to fly her aircraft to surpass Nilfneim's mechanical robots this unit was nicknamed the Queen Blades, see it as the ancestors of the Kingsglaives you know

Gladio: A unit that flies combat aircraft, I don't even want to imagine

Vanessa: Since then this unit has been forgotten by almost everyone, but in reality we want to reform it

Ignis: You want to reform the Queen blades

Vanessa: Yes, to beat Nilfneim and because I am the last of their descendants, and it will be up to Reza to order them when she finally decides to take things seriously

Noct : Reza, commanded an army, you're kidding.

Vanessa: It's part of her role as the next Blue Sky Saphire Queen

Prompto: Huh!

Noct : HEIN!

Gladio: Joking about it

Vanessa: No, you saw him, his crystal around his neck.

Noct: What does that have to do with anything?

Vanessa: It's a piece of the Lucis crystal.

Noct: What!

Gladio: She has in her possession a crystal ball of lucis, but it's delusional.

Vanessa: This is very serious, she inherited the powers of her ancestor, the king knew it he knew about the prophecy but he only did it at his head

Noct : A prophecy, what a prophecy!

Ignis: I thought the prophecy was only about Noct

Vanessa: One of the things the king preferred to keep to himself

Noct : Wait impossible, that's why he kept it inside the citadel, never letting it out

Vanessa: The king was terrified that Reza's powers would be discovered, When Reza was six months old, your father took him to Tenebrae to see the previous oracle, Sylvia Lunafreya's mother, together they sealed his powers but they knew it wouldn't last, so to protect her he kept her within his walls.

Noct: What the hell was he thinking? It wasn't the right thing to do and he kept it from me all these years.

Ignis: Even I didn't know about it

Gladio: *sigh* I don't think anyone could have known that

Noct : Oh Reza, my poor sister, forced to live in this loneliness, and I didn't see anything

Vanessa: You could never have known, no one could have known, and there's something else...

Noct: Anything else?

Vanessa: As the lock that held Reza's powers grew weaker, she began to have terrible nightmares that became more and more frequent and violent, and that one day her power would awaken and at that moment... you will have to separate.

Noct: *completely shocked* So 8 years ago...

Noctis in shock fell to the ground

*On the side of Reza *

Reza: *Sigh*

Erik: You seem calm.

Reza: Not at all I have such hatred that I want to destroy everything

Erik: Oh Reza

Reza: Oh, please, I don't want your moral lessons, I'm not in the mood.

Waldo: Look Reza, I'm sure Uncle Dixon left in peace.

Erik: He died as a soldier

Reza: I know, but I can help but think that I could have avoided it

Erik: I don't think it would have changed anything.

Reza: But he's right about one thing, I have a role to play that I have to respect

Erik: Who who Reza what do you tale you do

Reza: It doesn't show, I'm going to get the last guard

Erik: You've lost your mind, it's already inaccessible on foot and by car

Reza: Simple I will take my para mail

Erik: You're really serious

Reza: Very, follow me if you want me I'll go

Erik: *Sigh* Okay, I'm coming with you, I'm not going to let you go alone

Waldo: I come too

Reza: Thank you, now to the garage

* * *

**Here is Chapter 15, short but with a lot of revelation**

**With a wink of the anime Cross ange which is a great anime, except that the para mail of my story are just flying devices and not mechas**


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Last Guardian

Vanessa: That's it, I think you know everything.

Ignis: So much we didn't know

Noct :...

Ignis: Noct?

Noct : I'm fine, it's just that it's a lot for me

Gladio: It's true, learning what the king did

Noct : All the time

Ignis: You can't help it

Noct : I have to go talk to Reza, now

Ignis: *nodding your head*

Girl: Vanessa!

Vanessa: What is it?

Girl: Para-mail have been activated and have gone to the mountains

Vanessa: What but that's where he... Reza!

Ignis: What's going on?

Vanessa: Reza, Reza's gone to face the last goalkeeper

All : What!

*On the side of Reza*

Waldo: Wha got weird that driving a para mail again

Reza: And yet I remember absolutely all the commands, as if I had never left it

Erik: It's been forever since we've flown with

Reza: It doesn't matter, our objectives and right in front of us, the last goalkeeper

Erik: I don't like what we do at all, we left and took our para mails without authorization

Waldo: But no distress, enjoy the landscape I couldn't have dreamt of better to take pictures

Erik: All right, don't be mad at me when we're going to be fought.

Reza: We're here, landing

Waldo: Here it is the temple of the last guardian

Erik: I feel a strange feeling in the wind

Reza: Yes, I do too, but that's not going to stop me.

Waldo: Don't wait so fast, Reza!

Reza: Hurry up then

Then our friends enter the temple and after walking for an hour

Reza: She's here, I feel it, through the

Erik: Are you sure?

Reza: Who do you think I am, of course I am sure.

Waldo: This room doesn't look good to me

Reza: What's there?

Erik: It looks like a rusty fan

Reza: Wait, he looks stuck *try to loosen him up * Ah it's deep down

Erik: You want me to help you

Reza: No question I can do it, Ahh I succeeded

Waldo: Well done Reza

Only the wind starts to rise and blow hard in the temple

Erik: Reza, what did you do?

Reza: Nothing at all

... Queen elected

Reza: Huh

It was then that a kind of bird woman appeared

Reza: You must be the last guardian, Nova

Nova: I've been waiting for you to come, for a very long time, now prove to me your dignity, Face me! *cri*

Reza: Whenever you want, you get the chance to stay up, I'm in the mood, guys, let's go!

Waldo: Let's go

And that's where the fight between our trio and Nova began, as we expected a hard fight and had the storm in the temple that didn't make their task easy, but after many blows and a fierce fight against the creature, Reza killed him by planting an ice magic bomb in his chest

Reza: * Breathless* We made it.

Erik: I think

Nova: As I expected, you have proved your determination to me, you will make a queen worthy of her name, the other guardians and I entrust you with the future of Eos with the chosen king you twins of fate

Reza: What do the twins of fate mean?

Nova is starting to disappear.

Reza: Wait

Nova: The truth and with Clarissa

Nova disappeared and the rusty fan turned into two Tessen fans which disappeared in Reza's body and all the weapons appeared around her before disappearing and a last mark of blue scale appeared on her neck

Erik: It was the last one, you now have the power of all the guardians

Reza: Yeah.

Erik: But that doesn't mean it's over

Waldo: Please let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps now

Reza: Yes, let's go

*Later**Igdrasil*

Waldo: Now all we need to know is that she's apologizing, we're going to give

Erik: Don't count on me

Reza: False brother

Waldo: Good Reza enters the first round

Reza: Oh no way, I don't want to go first, go ahead

Waldo: Are you crazy or what?

Reza: Ignis must have this vein on his forehead that means he's pissed off and Noct must be waiting for me to pulverize me, that's deciding I wouldn't go

Waldo: Erik goes there you are the most costo

Erik: No question, especially since I'm not the one who decides on this plan

Reza: How do we do it then

* Behind the door on the side of others*

Gladio: You haven't heard a sound

Noct. : *Let's get up and go to the window* They're there, and they're talking to each other

Gladio: Seriously, we spent our time worrying about them and they stay here talking.

Ignis: Let's wait for him to come in

*On the side of Reza*

Reza: Well, let's do it with rock leaf scissors, the loser comes in first

Waldo: Yeah.

Reza: Be careful rock leaf scissors rock!

Erik: I can't believe I'm the one who's lost

Reza: Please, Erik.

Erik: I can't believe it, Oy we're back.

The tension was tense in the room, the boys were staring at Reza and Waldo

Noct : Oh indeed you are back

Reza: Noct I know you're pissed off

Noct : Furax is far from the truth

Reza/Waldo: * goes away*

Noct : Come here, come here!

Waldo: Don't come any closer I have vegetables, run Reza run!

Reza out of the room, Waldo behind her after throwing the vegetables at Noctis

*Later**In the evening*

Noct : You realize how worried you've made me feel

Reza: Sorry

Noct : Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me

Reza:...

Noct : Reza!

Reza: Yeah, okay, okay, okay.

Noct : And as punishment* starts tickling her*

Reza: Noct... stop... *dead laughing*

Noct : That was your punishment

Reza: I understood

Noct : Damn it, the one who will cause my death will be you.

Reza: Sorry

* Later in the evening*

Noct: So this is where we're gonna sleep.

Reza: Welcome to my old house, it's not a palace but it's quiet.

Prompto: Cool

Erik: That's not bad.

Reza: All right, boys, the TV's here, Ignis, the kitchen's over there. Erik will explain the rest.

Prompto: And you?

Waldo: We've got some unfinished business.

Noct: What?

The girls ran into the room and brought their computers with them.

Erik: Oh no you don't!

Gladio: What's gotten into them?

Erik: They're going to play their game again, mmo...

Reza: MMORPG!

Erik : Yeah well, expect not to see them all night.

All evening the girls played Guild Wars 2, Noct and Prompto of course curious came later to observe them.

* * *

**For those who don't know it, a tessen is a fan of fighting with blades, took as an example Kitana of mortal kombat**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Travel by air

*A Caem*

Waldo: Uh Prince Noctis finally King... I have a question

Noct : No need to raise your hand

Waldo: Sorry, it's cool if I take a picture with you

Noct : Uh, yeah, super cool.

Waldo: Great, a little smile

*click*

Waldo: Thank you, oh so great

Reza: Sorry

Noct : No problem, I'm used to Prompto

Reza: Well, I think it's time to leave each other

Noct : Ah you are not coming with us to Altissia

Erik: We have to go back to Igdrasil to finish something.

Reza: But I promise you we'll join you next.

Noct : You better

Reza: As soon as I'm done promising, in any case we have to go.

Noct : Uh Reza

Reza: Yes?

Noct : Here *He holds out the necklace with the ring* Dixon wanted me to give you this

Reza: My royal ring, thank you Noctis *Put the ring around his neck* on this

Waldo: Hello, guys *take pictures*

Cid: Hail, young people

Noct : Be careful I entrust it to you

Waldo: Don't worry, nothing will happen to him

Then the paths separate for the groups, one towards Altissia and the other towards Igdrasil to get something important.

*Igdrasil*

Vanessa: Oh, here you are.

Reza: Are they ready?

Vanessa: Yes, follow me.

She led them to a table where there were three different weapons

Vanessa: Forged from the bones you brought back, you're sure of yourself

Reza: Yes more than ever

Vanessa: You two too?

Waldo/Erik: *nodding your head*

Vanessa: All right, I won't object.

And each one took a gun:

A fake for Reza

Two crossbows for Waldo

An axe for Erik

Reza: Very good now direction Altissia

Waldo: How are we going to get there?

Erik: The traffic is still interrupted and the boys took the boat and it was impossible to go by para mail

Reza: It's true that it's annoying

... Look who sees the

Waldo: Ah hello Goliath

Reza: How are you doing watching your branch?

Goliath: I may be old but I'm still in good shape, you too Reza you look good, I miss not having my favorite employee in the garage anymore

Reza: Yeah, the good times.

Goliath: So I heard you want to go to Altissia

Waldo: Yeah, but we're a little screwed up.

Goliath: If you want that much, I can take you there myself

Waldo: Huh what?

Reza: Seriously

Goliath: Of course

Erik: And how are you going to get us there?

Goliath: Simple if you can't go by sea then you'll go by air

The three: *blink your eyes*hein!

*Later*

Reza: I can't believe I'm going in that can.

Goliath: Hurry up and get on the plane, we're not going to spend the whole day there

Erik: We're coming up

It is then that our group takes off from Igdrasil towards Altissia

Waldo: Oh, it's a little shaky.

Erik: Are you sure that this plane...

Goliath: don't worry, Margaritha never let me down

Reza: Oh yes, great *not reassured *

Goliath: So what are you going to do to Altissia

Erik: Let's just say we're not going for a vacation.

Goliath: In any case be careful when you would be there the imperials are in the corners

Reza: We suspect that they're pissing off

Goliath: And also look in my bag, there are papers for you, now to enter you need an authorization paper

Reza: What is it the police, the city is a border

Goliath: Tell me about it, in my day we didn't need a rag to enter a city.

Waldo: What are his names on paper?

Goliath: I took the liberty of giving you a false name because I remind you that we have a princess with us

Reza: Still

Goliath: But also try not to get lost, this city is a labyrinth.

Reza: We're going to try

Waldo: Tell me if I remember correctly, a friend of your father's is there

Reza: Yes Weskham, he owns a bar, and we can ask him about the city.

Waldo: In your father's stories, he couldn't follow them to the mud of the journey

Reza: Yes, my father told me that he hurt his leg or something and had to leave the group.

Waldo: Not cool poor guy

Erik: He must have thought he'd slow them down

Reza: Well, even with an injured leg, it's not who would stop me.

Waldo: That's our Reza

Erik: You'd be well on your way

Reza: I hope Noct and the others didn't have any trouble passing

Erik: Cid was with them, so I think we'll be fine.

Reza: No offense, but the old cockroach has no thanks

Erik: Reza

Reza: Well, it's true

Erik: *sighing*

Goliath: We come in, watch

Waldo: *look out the window* Wha too great, but how are we gonna land?

Goliath: Who said anything about landing

Reza: Huh

Goliath: Behind you, take the parachutes

Waldo: We're going to parachute out!

Reza: So the no question

Goliath: You see another solution, don't be so pushy

Reza: And what the hell

The three then put their parachute on their backs, and Erik opened the door of the plane with the view of Altissia below.

Reza: Holy shit! What the hell did I get myself into?

Erik: No turning back

Reza: Erik takes Rex

Erik: Are you ready?

Reza: No

Erik: Let's go three, 1, 2, 3!

Aaaaaahhhhhh!

And then our friends jumped out of the plane, opened their parachutes and started their descents to Altissia

Reza: Not water, not water

Splash!

Reza: *immerges water*

It was Waldo's turn to land in the water

Reza: Waldo, it's all right

Waldo: It's going well and you

Reza: Yeah, oh fuck! Erik?

Erik: Here

Reza: Why the fuck did you land there?

Erik: You think I did it on purpose, come and help me!

Waldo: We're not moving

Reza: And if you detach your parachute and land in the water

Erik: It's stuck

Reza: Wait

Erik: Ahhhhhh!

Splash!

Reza: Shit.

Erik: *Water Immersion*

Reza: sorry

and everyone gets out of the water to meet at the bridge

Reza: Shit, I'm soaked, and I'm cold and ice-cold

Erik: We go to the hotel and we can dry ourselves off

Waldo: I follow you

Reza: Atchoom!

Waldo: Wishes you, Your Highness

Reza: Stop making fun of me

Guard: Stop paper authorization and your intentions at Altissia

Erik: Wait for them * Get out of the wet papers * sorry

Guard: Nicole Ritchi, Marguerite Chanel and Vincent Laucoste

Reza: Yes it is us and for our purpose uh*murmure* Erik help me

Erik: *Sighing* It's simple who wouldn't want to visit a city as beautiful as Altissia, and then also be able to taste their famous tasty dish, so much new flavor for fine gourmet like us, not true girls

Reza: *Weird laugh*

Garde : Oh and good tasting

Erik: Thanks to you

Reza: *sigh* Oh, it didn't go far

Erik: I swear to you

Waldo: But come on, guys, no matter who you are, Altissia the city of waters

Reza: Yeah, here we are, finally and soon the Hydrean oath

* * *

**Here is chapter 17 our friends finally arrived in Altissia, but not the end of the trip for all that**


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Altissia the City of Waters

Reza: I'm hungry, I'm cold, I'm soaked!

Waldo: I'm frozen too

Erik: Stop complaining, we'll find a hotel and dry off.

Reza: You should already know where is going

Erik: Uh... on this side, follow me

Reza: I feel it's going to be a long time

Waldo: You said it

Erik: Shall we go?

Reza: Yeah.

Erik: Don't forget your hood and your glasses.

Reza: Yes!

and that's when the journey of our friends in the city of Altissia began for an hour walking and circling around the city

Reza: We're going in circles, I'm fed up!

Erik: What do you want to do there, Goliath warned us this city is a labyrinth

Reza: All right, I'm calling Noct, Sneeze!

Waldo: Bless you

Erik: And blessed be you

Reza: Shut up, you two.

_Noct : Yeah?_

Reza: Noct, it's me

_Noct : Reza? Everything's fine, where are you?_

Reza: In Altissia precisely and we are lost

_Noct : What the fuck!_

_Ignis: What's going on Noct?_

_Noct : It's Reza, they're lost somewhere in Altissia_

_Gladio: Are they a city?_

Reza: What do we do?

_Noct : Well, uh, don't move, we'll try to find you._

Reza: We'll try too, we'll end up crossing each other

_Noct : Okay, don't worry, we'll find you, I'm your twin._

Reza: And a twin can always find his twin or whatever it is

_Noct : That's right, see you later, sis._

Reza: Yes to all the time *hang up *Good we will walk we will end up crossing them sooner or later

Erik: At least they know we're here.

The trio started walking again in the city looking for the group of Noctis somewhere in the city also looking for them on their side

Passant : Hey, you heard Lunafreya's wedding dress is still on display.

Passant : Oh, we have to go see her. She must be beautiful.

Waldo: You heard that.

Erik: Yes, it's one thing to see

Waldo: And if you could take a picture of her, Lunafreya's famous wedding dress designed especially for her by great fashion designer.

Erik: Well, you've been well informed

Waldo: That what you think, a good reporter should always know everything and be up to date

Reza: Do you want us to go see her?

Waldo: Doesn't that bother you?

Reza: No, do as you please

Waldo: Oh, thank you, thank you, Reza.

Later they were in front of the window looking at the wedding dress

Waldo: That's great.

Erik: She is splendid

Reza: Yeah.

Waldo: Well, Reza, you don't like her.

Reza: It's just... it's not my style

Waldo: There is some truth in it

Reza: Let's go, we still have to find the others.

Waldo: Okay.

*Later*

As Reza walked she heard running after her and someone hugged her.

Noct : I found you

Reza: Noct

Noct : I missed you

Reza: We were only separated for a few hours

Noct : Whatever it's been an eternity for me

Prompto: Waldo

Waldo: Prompto

Prompto: I'm glad to see you

Waldo: And I, including my great photo colleague

Ignis: Hopefully we managed to find you

Gladio: Noct hasn't stopped looking for you, he's been busting our balls and I'm not saying that in the air

Noct : Shut up Gladio

Reza: *smile*Atchoom!

Noct : Reza, what's wrong with you?

Ignis: Are you sick, do you need medicine?

Reza: No, no, no, just a cold from splashing in the water.

Noct : Huh what! Wait a second you're soaked!, and why are you wearing a hood and sunglasses?

Reza: Yeah, long story.

Erik: We jumped out of a plane

Waldo: And parachuted

Prompto: What! Parachute!

Ignis: Okay, let's go to the hotel first to dry you out

Waldo: We're waiting for it

* At the hotel*

Noct was towel drying Reza's hair after a long discussion about what happened in the last few hours.

Noct : Honestly, it's completely crazy about parachuting, I'm going to kill that old man to get you something that dangerous

Reza: Noct

Noct : I'm serious Reza and if your parachute had a problem and didn't open, I told you to look after it.

Reza: *Breathe and shake your head*

Ignis: Noct the Prime Minister and ready to receive you

Reza: The Prime Minister?

Ignis: Camelia Claustra Prime Minister of Accordo

Reza: Ah, why?

Noct : To talk about some things for the rite, don't worry, I'll come back later

Reza: See you later

Noct : Gladio stays with her

Reza: What's serious?

Noct : Reza please

Reza: All right, to all

Night left the room leaving Reza in Gladio's hands

Prompto: Uh Waldo

Waldo: Yes

Prompto: Since Noct is gone and Gladio is looking after Reza, would you like to go out for a bite to eat?

Waldo: You mean just the two of us.

Prompto: Yes, well... uh

Waldo: Is this by any chance a proposal to go out

Prompto: Uh, if you don't want

Waldo: I'm up for it.

Prompto: Really

Waldo: Of course I'd be happy to have dinner with you.

Prompto: In that case, let's go there

Reza: Where are you two going?

Waldo: We...

Prompto: We're going for a walk, taking pictures

Waldo: Yeah, we're in Altissia.

Reza: But it's dark, what do you want to take in the dark

Waldo: We have the flash, don't worry* go out in a hurry with Prompto*

Reza: Good

And it was later that Noct returned to the hotel after his appointment, but as he was about to walk through the door he heard screams from the room and rushed in and saw Gladio and Reza fighting.

Gladio: You can't do anything with your ten fingers

Reza: I'd do better if you'd stop mugging me

Ignis: That's enough, you two.

Noct : What's going on here?!

Reza: Ask Gladio

Gladio: No, ask her instead

Erik: I tried to stop them but there's nothing I could do

Ignis: It's not your fault

Gladio: Honestly, you can't put something in your sister's head

Reza: I should be the one to question myself, haven't you seen the latest ads, join the army or risk being dredged by Gladiolus Amiticia, walk quietly in the street or risk being dredged by Gladiolus Amiticia, we are looking for people who have not been dredged by Gladiolus Amiticia!

Gladio: Oh you spoiled rotten child

Reza: *punch your fists*You won, I'm angry, I wouldn't accept to be called a spoiled child!

Reza then hit Gladio with a single punch with the others who were watching the scene with their mouth wide open, the punch was so strong that he knocked Gladio out leaving the others completely shocked Reza angry then walked towards the door

Reza: IDIOT!

And she slammed the door so hard that she made the walls tremble

Ignis: Let's leave her alone, she'll come back when she's calm.

Reza was in the street walking and sitting on a bench to calm down.

Reza: *breathes*

Guard: Excuse me.

Reza: Yeah.

Guard: Are you lady Cereza, the Prime Minister would like to see you

Reza: Why would she want to see me

Guard: I would ask you to come with me.

Reza: Very good

She followed the guard who took her to a building and left her in front of the minister's office

Reza: An appointment with an important person, father what to do

Reza felt as if she heard her father's voice in her head and gave her courage and with determination she knocked on the door

Camelia: Entry

Reza: *enter* Uh hello

Camelia: Nice to finally meet Lady Cereza.

Reza: Uh, me too.

Camelia: Asseyais you dearest

Reza: *Sit down* Madam Minister, why did you ask to see me

Camelia: At least I wanted to finally meet the Princess of Insmonia, and it's true you and your brother looked like you like two drops of water

Reza: Yes, we are often told that

Camelia: You could almost be confused

Reza: Thank you Madam Minister, but I suppose it was not only to talk about my brother that you asked to see me

Camelia: Indeed, I'm going to get to the point, first of all I know almost nothing about you much more than your brother, so I'd like to learn more about you and your intentions

Reza: I know you have every reason to be suspicious of me, but know that I don't have any bad intentions

Camelia: An answer I was waiting for, so you know about the oracle ritual that will take place in our city

Reza: Yes, ma'am.

Camelia: But what I would like to have is why you who don't have a role in this ritual came anyway

Reza: I just want to be able to be useful, and as Princess of Insmonia it wouldn't have been very respectful

Camelia: Very interesting coming from you, and tell me what do you think of the ritual

Reza: Very sincerely I don't have much to say, just that if it has to be done for my brother to get the blessing of the divinity in question

Camelia: Hum indeed and a ritual that could cause great harm to this city

Reza: With all due respect, you think my brother is not capable of managing the protection of this city and the population

Camelia: I don't say anything at all, princess, but I can't help but worry about the inhabitants, your brother and yet another inexperienced young king

Reza: I understand your concerns, it is natural to be concerned when you give the protection of a city to someone else you don't really know but* rises* I ask you nothing more than to believe in him, he may be inexperienced but he is loyal and has only one word so I ask you

Believed in him!

Camelia: And many words worthy of a lady of your rank, it sounded like your father, well I'm going to trust your brother that he doesn't disappoint me and neither do you.

Reza: As you wish, ma'am, if you'll excuse me.

Reza came out of the office and just after closing the door he took a deep breath

Reza: Damn it, I thought I wasn't going to make it, I think at least I convinced her

*In the office*

Camelia: Well, I didn't expect that, it's still something about this princess.

Reza resumed his stroll in the city to get lost and ended up in Weskam's bar, sat at a table and ordered a drink, that's when three rather suspicious men entered the bar in turn

Man: Eh bartender three beer

Weskam: I told you though that I want more of you here

Man: Oh yeah, sorry old man, but I'm going or wanting

Weskam: For your interest, go away from my bar.

Man: Did you say something silly

Reza threw a can right at the head of one of the guys who turned to her.

Reza: You didn't understand what he said, go away.

Man: Que's s que's you say my beautiful * laugh*

Man: May she courage from such a pretty girl

Man: If I were I'd better get out of here fast.

After his words Weskam made a face that said Aille, when a Reza turned her head towards him and smiled at him before taking his arm and hitting him and a few seconds later a bar fight broke out that ended with the three men on the ground defeated by Reza

Man: We'll see each other *leave at full speed with the other two*

Weskam: Great show of strength from your part Princess Cereza

Reza: Thank you Weskam, and then I needed to let off steam

Weskam: What are you doing alone at this time of night not being with your brother and others

Reza: I kind of had a fight.

Weskam: Oh, I see.

Reza: To tell you the truth, I don't really want to go back to the hotel

Weskam: Well, what would you say to spend the night at my place

Reza: I really don't bother you.

Weskam: Not at all and then I'd like to hear about your adventures

Reza: With pleasure Weskam

* At the hotel*

Noct : Damn it, she should have been back by now.

Ignis: *enter the room*I looked for it everywhere I couldn't find it

Erik: It's not like him to stay out so long

Noct : Well done Gladio

Gladio: What's my fault

Noct : If you hadn't crossed the line, she's now out there alone.

Ignis: And this city is big who it is or can be

Noct : I'm going out to get it, I can't just sit around and do nothing

Ignis: I'm going with you

Erik: Me too

*On the side of Reza*

Weskam: Welcome to my home, it's not a palace but it's comfortable

Reza: Thank you very much Weskam.

Weskam: Would you like some tea?

Reza: Yes, please

Weskam: So tell me what's bothering you, princess.

Reza: How can I say, it's just that I can give it my all, it seems that it's never enough for anyone, after all I'm only a shadow of my brother who will be king over him

Weskam: Did you think you were unworthy of him?

Reza: Somehow yes, I come to tell myself why I was born, father would be disappointed if he saw me

Weskam: I don't think Régis would be disappointed in you

Reza:...

Weskam: "_look at my beloved daughter, a real little lady, as I am proud_" he often repeated it to me, as he smiled when he said his words

Reza: Father said that

Weskam: *nod your head* He knew you would be worthy, you keep your head up and ready to take on your role, believed me he would have been proud, I was proud for him

Reza: I couldn't save him Weskam, I feel so weak

Weskam: No one could have saved him, it was too late for him, but not for you

Reza: Tell me more about him, please.

Weskam: With pleasure

* * *

**That's it for chapter 18 and next time the Hydrean ritual attention it's going to be tense.**


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Dangerous Rite of the Hydrangea

The day after tomorrow:

*At the hotel*

Gladio: So you found her?

Erik: No.

Ignis: She's nowhere to be found.

Waldo: Wait, are you saying she spent the night outside

Ignis: I believe, unfortunately.

Waldo: Shit

Gladio: Guys, I'm sorry

Noct: Now's the part where you apologize.

Gladio: I didn't know it was going this far and she was going to stay out all night...

Noct: Yes indeed you should have!

Ignis : Noct, calm down.

Noct went to sit in a chair

Waldo: Poor Reza and to think that she slept outside in the cold and dark...

Prompto: And on the floor

Erik: Don't worry about that, whether it's camping, in a bed or even on a chair, this girl can sleep on anything without bothering her and then Rex is with her.

Prompto: Cool

Erik: And by the way, where were you two last night?

Prompto: Uh, we were...

Waldo: Taking pictures of the city and doing a little sightseeing, I really wanted to see Lunafreya's wedding dress.

Ignis: Really

Prompto: Yes, that's what tourism is all about.

Waldo: Although the Reza dress she wore to the banquet at d'Insmonia was much prettier

Noct: Reza in a dress, I can't believe it, I wish I'd seen that.

Waldo: I got the pictures if you want, *look at his camera* Ah, look.

She showed him a picture of Reza dressed in a black dress with a corset, holding a glass of wine in her hand.

Noct: She's really... beautiful.

Prompto: She looks like a real princess.

Noct: Even though the people of Insmonia didn't think so...

Erik : Reza may not be a princess in the eyes of the people of Insmonia but in our eyes she has always been one.

Ignis: In the eyes of the king too

Noct: And from mine, I'm going back to get it.

Ignis: Noct you've been looking for him all night, you need to get some sleep.

Noct: No way, I'm going to look for it and this time I'm going to find it.

Ignis: Noct! (Sighing) I'm gonna follow him.

Erik: We're all gonna go.

Then the group of 6 went out into town again in search of their missing comrade, but then a strange man grabbed Noct by the pass.

Men: At last I find you dirty plague

Noct: Excuse me.

Men: Don't play innocent, you'll pay for yesterday.

Ignis: I'm sorry, but I think you've got the wrong person.

Noct: Now get off my back

Men : Wait, shit, that's not her.

Men: Yet it seemed like the same hair colour, face and style of dress.

Noct: Wait till you ran into my sister.

Men: You got a sister?

Men: Oh, okay, here's the resemblance.

Noct: Please tell me where you saw him.

Men: And to make her right, we'll tell you, brat.

Men: Ah hulk of her we've been humiliated, and I've got that black eye she gave me.

Gladio: She's the one who did this to you*laugh*

Men: You think it's funny, gorilla.

Men: How about we go after the brother and get her out of his hole...

Noct: Huh what!

Reza's side:

Reza: Thank you, Weskam, for your hospitality.

Weskam : It's been a pleasure princess, I hope to see you again in my bar, half price for you.

Reza: I will, see you around.

Weskam : See you soon Lady Cereza

Reza now calmer and more relaxed walked quietly in town looking around her

Reza: This town's not so bad after all, huh, Rex?

Rex: * bark*

Reza: Wait, it's not Noct over there.

Reza saw his brother only in trouble.

Reza: Fuck yesterday's assholes, I gotta get him out of there fast.

Reza hit one of the guys without warning and he threw him to the ground...

Reza: Didn't I tell you to get the hell out?

Men: You, you piece of...

Noct: Reza

Reza: You're pretty persistent for a dirty bastard.

Men: Bitch by your fault, we've been humiliated, you're gonna pay for this, guys! Attack!

Reza: Come closer, you big losers!

And it was the beginning of a bare hand fight, Reza fortunately very agile dodged the blows with ease before giving some, Rex bit one of the legs of the aggressors later here they are all on the ground, Reza his foot above the mountain "of bastard" and under the amazed and shocked eyes of his friends.

Noct: Reza was

Waldo: So cool, you're too strong.

Erik: See, that pays for hand-to-hand practice.

Reza: Oh, come on, Erik.

Noct threw himself on Reza and took her in a very tight hug...

Reza: Noct I can't breathe.

Noct: I don't care, if you knew how scared I was for you, I've been looking for you all night...

Reza: Noct I'm sorry

Gladio : Reza

Reza: Yeah.

Gladio: I'm sorry about yesterday and calling you a spoiled brat...

Reza: You Gladiolus Amiticia apologize, well I accept your apology.

Noct: Guys, I need to talk to Reza in private.

Ignis: All right, we'll leave you

Noct took Reza's hand and dragged her out of the group.

Noct: Now that we're alone, we need to talk...

Reza: What do you want me to say?

Noct : What happened to you Reza, last night you went crazy and hit Gladio...

Reza: I don't know, when he called me a spoiled kid it brought back bad memories and I lost control.

Noct: Bad memories?

Reza: For a moment I remembered all the hurtful things people said about me.

_"useless princess"_  
_"selfish and spoiled girl"_  
_"She has no power, she's useless, the king must be so disappointed."_

Reza: * Bumming and kicking the post with his foot * Just hearing it again makes me so pissed off.

Noct : Reza

Reza: * Get your teeth in!* Shit! *hit* Shit!*hit* SHIT!*hit*

Noct: But you're no longer that powerless child and I know that father never thought for a second that you were unworthy of your title.

Reza: If you say so.

Noct : Look at you now, you've beaten many guys, magictech robots, behemoth monsters, I'm proud you know.

Reza: You know, I told father he was the most terrible father in the world.

Noct: And how did he react?

Reza: He laughed

Noct: *laugh* you're really amazing you know that Reza.

Reza: *laugh* It's good to laugh, thank you Noct.

Noct: Please.

Reza: And for the rite, let's all get high and show this deity that she drinks for warmth.

Noct: We're all gonna rock

Reza: *smile* check

Noct : Check, let's go back to the hotel, I'm exhausted.

Reza: All because you've been looking for me, a good massage to make up for it.

Noct: I'm not refusing, you should take the job of Galdina's, a real brute, this masseur.

Reza: *Laugh*

Noct looked at his sister's face still hidden by her hood and glasses, and seeing her hiding her face bothered him, Reza then saw his gaze and was interrogated.

Reza: Noct?

Noct: Seriously, why are you wearing that

The young prince stood facing his twin sister and with his hands took off the hood and glasses.

Noct: It's better this way

Reza: Noct that's what you're doing, I don't have to show my face in the city.

Noct: So what

Reza: But if there's...

Noct: Who cares?

Reza: I remind you that there's empire in this city.

Noct: Anyway, I'm royal too and yet I'm not hiding...

Reza: Noct, please.

Noct: I mind not seeing your face, please.

Noct took her in his arms and Reza sighed, letting him caress her hair, something he has always done since childhood.

* The day of the rite *

Beep beep

_Erik: Reza are you in position?_

Reza: Affirmative.

_Erik: Well, you're gonna have to fend for yourself today._

Reza: Don't worry about me, Erik, it's not the first time.

_Erik: Be careful._

Reza: You hang up, too. Looks like the sea monster's awake, and so is the empire, so it's up to me.

The countdown to the rite has begun Reza shoots down as many imperials as possible

Reza: You guys are doing great.

_Erik: Things are getting complicated_

_Waldo: You worry about us, we..._

Reza: Waldo, Erik shit communication.

Eddie: As we meet again

Reza: Eddie, I should've known.

Eddie : Our paths were of course crossing again, now princess give me the crystal of lucis in heap possession.

Reza: You don't know about the crystal and the hands of the empire.

Eddie : Sure, but not totally, because you, the princess chosen by the former queen, got a piece of it...

Reza: Even if I own it, you'll never lay a hand on it.

Eddie: So you're gonna die

And then came the brutal fight between Reza and Eddie...

Eddie: I've spent my life waiting for this revenge, you've humiliated me enough

Reza: You think killing me is gonna change anything, you're a coward.

Eddie: Shut up, I was Dixon's disciple, I should have been the one who was going to outrun him and you came along and ruined it.

Reza: Do you think I wanted this

Eddie : Now Dixon is dead, because of you and to be able to kill you I made a pact with the empire and put up with all their experiments GIVE ME THE CRYSTAL!

Reza: Never.

Reza gave her a blow, Eddie walked away from her.

Eddie: I haven't said my last word yet.

The robot from last time appeared and Eddie climbed in ready to attack.

Reza: Shit

Eddie: I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to show your body to your beloved brother.

Reza attacked the robot with all his strength but the robot threw her against the wall violently, Reza had difficulty getting up and twisted himself in pain.

Reza: It doesn't change ...nothing ...the crystal, the greatest treasure of our lineage, I won't let anyone take it. So that's why ...I'm going to fight and to answer to the courage that my brother and Luna are showing right now!

All of a sudden the crystal around Reza's neck began to shine and a vessel of light surrounded them, while somewhere in Nilfneim the crystal of Lucis also began to shine...

Eddie: Where does this light come from?

The light went down and in front of the robot, Reza with his weapons around her and her hair that turned white, Eddie didn't have time to understand that she metamorphosed into a wolf and disappeared in a flash.

Eddie: How she metamorphosed

He didn't have time to finish his sentence that she was already behind him and attacked her, Eddie tried to hit her but without success because she disappeared again.

Eddie: She's too fast. I can't even see her.

A few minutes later, Eddie got out of the robot in vain...

Eddie : You're just a dirty little pretender, your brother, your friends, they're all going to die, the empire won't stop...

Reza:...

Eddie: You can trust me

Reza: I know, and that's why I'm not going to stop either, until there's nothing left of it.

Reza shoots his gun into Eddie's leg.

Eddie: AHHHH! * hold his leg and get hurt * bitch.

Reza: You look hungry.

Eddie heard grunting behind him and saw Rex

Reza : Rex attack

Rex threw himself on Eddie and Eddie screamed while spanking himself to be devoured by Rex and die by his fangs...

Reza: Good dog and now

But before doing one more Reza spat blood and fell to the ground...

Reza: Please...Zenith...go help Noctis...in my name Cereza Lucis Caelum *cough cough* I invoke thee...

A circle of light appeared around Reza and in a flash of lightning Zenith appeared the guardian of the lightning, Reza saw him go to the altar before fainting and from his hand fell a ring now adorned with a purple crystal.

* * *

**So much emotion in that chapter, I hope it got you more**


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Waking up the Sleeping Princess

Time has passed since the day of the rite, the inhabitants of Accordo are back to their normal lives despite the damage in the city.

*In a hotel*

Erik: Noct is it awake?

Ignis : Yes between

Erik: Hello to you, Noctis.

Noct : Hi Erik

Waldo: Yo Noct, you're getting over it.

Noct: I'm sore all over, but it could get better.

Waldo: He's better, for sure.

Noct: Very funny, and Reza she didn't come to see me, how is she?

Erik/Waldo:...

Noct: What, what's up guys?

Erik: Reza is...

In another chamber was Reza's sleeping body, bandages on his wounds...

Noct: Oh, no, no, no, not that.

Erik: She's been in a coma since the day of the rite.

Noct: What happened to him?

Erik: We don't know, we found her like this and she was holding this in her hand.

Erik gave Noct the ring now with the purple crystal with inside the stone the insignia of Insmonia Noct holds the ring trembling.

Noct: It's not going to happen again, that's not true!

Ignis : Noct we can't know what's...

Noct : Do you remember what happened the last time she was in a coma ! Eh Ignis

Erik: What's he talking about?

Ignis: It was 10 years ago, while she was in the car Reza had an accident, the car fell off the cliff, but when we found her the car was empty We searched all night to find her in a cave with injuries, she was in a coma for 1 year.

Erik: 1 year! I knew that Reza had an accident that left him with this scar but I had no idea it was so bad.

Ignis : Noct stayed at her bedside all the time, even several times a day, hoping she would wake up.

Erik: Poor guy, how awful it must be.

Noct : Reza you hear me wake up! Please, this isn't funny REZA!

For a second Noct remembers him trying to help Reza get out of that car before she falls down and hears her scream again as she falls down and screams his name.

Erik: Noct stop.

Noct: I don't want to relive it, I'm not going to relive it!

*Flashback*Insmonia 11 years earlier

We're in a room, in a Reza bed 10 years old and now 11 in a coma wearing a breathing mask...

Noct:* weeping*

Without Noct noticing, the king entered the room and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

Regis: Noct

Noct : Father

Regis: Don't worry, I'm sure she'll wake up eventually.

Noct: But...today's our anniversary... and we can't even celebrate it together* cry* I wish she'd wake up...

Regis: I know, son, I know.

Noct cried some more and his father took him in his arms...

*Fin flashback*

Noct: I don't want to be alone, she's all I have left...

Noct took his hand in his hand, the others thought it was better to leave him alone and left the room, Noct looked again at the ring in his hand.

Noct: Looks like I'm not the only one who got a ring.

Noct put the ring on Reza's finger and took his hand again.

Noct: Please, if you can't, take me to where Reza is.

Reza's ring began to shine and when Noct opened his eyes he found himself in an unknown place...

Noct: Huh what, but where am I?

Carbuncle: Noct

Noct: It's you, but why are you here, where are we?

Carbuncle: We are in the world of dreams, but this time in Reza's world.

Carbuncle : I'm linked to Reza as much as you are, when you were in a coma she invoked me to wake you up and then gave me to your father in the form of a statue.

Noct: She summoned you, tell me, can you help me wake her up?

Carbuncle : I will lead you to her, but to find her you will have to travel through visions of the past and the rest is up to you, only you will be able to bring her out of her sleep.

Noct: All right, I'm with you.

Noct followed the little creature into the world of dreams, a light then blinded him and Noct found himself alone without Carbuncle.

Noct: I'm in the throne room.

Noct then saw his sister child sitting on the throne, admiring the room.

Noct: Reza when she was a kid, would it be a vision of the past

Regis: That throne looks good on you, you look good, girl.

Reza: Forgive me, father. I just wanted to...

Regis: Don't apologize, for it's yours too and it's just a chair, it's not that throne that makes a king.

Reza: So what's making a king father?

Regis: To protect and remain loyal to the people.

Reza: But why teach it to me since Noct will have the throne?

Regis: So that you too can know and be able to help him if he needs it.

Reza: I get it, father.

Then it was the end of this vision and Noct was transported somewhere else, but this time to a city.

Noct: Looks like Igdrasil but there's something different Noct saw a hooded girl running towards him, he thought she was going to hit him but she teleported and put her feet on his head knocking him to the ground.

... : Gee, sorry.

Noct: You might want to watch where you're going

But before saying another word, the girl's hood fell off and in front of him is a Reza of at least 13 years old.

Noct : Reza

Reza: You know my name, who are you?

Noct: Uh, I'm...

Princess or are you?

Reza: Oh please don't say that I saw me, please don't say that I saw you.

Girl: Princess?

Noct:* Take her hand* Follow me.

Reza: Where?

Noct: Far away from her

They both start running, Noct always holding hands with Reza.

Noct: I think we got away from him.

Reza: Thanks for your help, what's your name.

Noctus: Uh... Noctus is my name... Noctus.

Reza: Nice to meet you, Noctus. Shake hands. Funny, that sounds like my brother's name.

Noct: Uh, yeah, then why were you running away from that woman

Reza: I was tired of studying, always boring stuff.

Noct: Oh I see, you're all alone?

Reza: Usually I have a friend with me but I didn't want to involve her in my affairs.

Noct: And you have family?

Reza: She doesn't live here, I'm all alone*suspicious* I miss my brother, but I doubt it's mutual, he must not think about me.

Noct: You're wrong, I'm sure your brother misses you more than anything and if he were here, he'd hug you so hard he'd break your bones.

Reza: You think

Noct: I'm sure

Reza: I'm worried, father's seriously ill and Noct must be so lonely...

Noct: *I'm sure he'll feel it, your brother's probably a tough guy.

Reza: *laugh* So I'm gonna go back, before they have a heart attack, I'm glad I met you.

Noct : Me too

Reza: Goodbye

Noct: Goodbye

Noct saw the young Reza going away and that was the end of the second vision, Noct found himself in a place with nothing around him.

Noct: What is it this time

Reza: Noct

Noct: Reza it's really you, I mean I want the real one...

Reza: I'm the real deal, I don't like you poking around in my head, bro.

Noct: You know you're in a coma right now, come back with me.

Reza: Is it really necessary for me to come back

Noct: What are you talking about Reza, of course it's necessary.

Reza: I don't know who I am anymore, a princess, a queen, a people's girl* tears ran down her face*

Noct: You're everything you just said* reach out his hand* come on come on everybody's waiting for you

Reza smiled and took his hand

*In the real world*

We're back in the room, Reza awake in the arms of Noct trying his tears, Erik watching them from the door...

Ignis: So

Erik: Reza's awake.

* Later in the day*

Reza walked into Noct's room, he was in bed...

Reza: Hi.

Noct: Hi

Reza: Can I sit next to you?

Noct: Sure.

Reza also sat on the bed right next to Noct...

Reza: You okay?

Noct: How about you?

Reza: I feel like my body's about to explode.

Noct : *laugh*

Reza: (Sighing) Noct I have a confession to make.

Noct: Yeah?

Reza: Ten years ago the day of the accident, do you remember when I said I don't remember anything from that night?

Noct: Yes and?

Reza : That's not quite true.

Noct : What ! But then

Reza: That night I made a pact with a deity...

Noct: What! But you were 10.

Reza: All I remember is this cave and this monster that was going to attack me and a light and then he appeared.

Noct: Who?

Reza : Zenith the Lightning Keeper

Noct : You woke up a deity without wanting it and you made a pact with her when you were only a child, which you say is enormous.

Reza: Yeah.

Noct : Reza

Reza: Um.

Noct: Thanks for telling me.

Reza: You're welcome. *sigh*

Noct: I feel like there's something else going on.

Reza: Yes, there's something else, something happened while I was sleeping.

Noct: What? You saw your life flash before your eyes in a big flash of memory.

Reza: I wish that's all it was, you wouldn't believe me...

Noct: Always say, and I remind you that I too saw things in my coma 12 years ago, and you make me even more curious...

Reza: I... I saw dad, I mean, his spirit.

Noct: Oh please.

Reza: Forget it.

Noct: Oh, come on, it was probably a hallucination.

Reza: I'm serious, I know he was there, I know what I saw.

Noct: Okay, let's say I believe you and what did he reach out his hands to take you into the light

Reza: Dont be ridiculous , he wasn't even facing me, he turned his back on me as if he was ashamed to look at me and he addressed me.

Noct: And then he talked to you, and what did he say?

Reza: One sentence, "Take care of your brother and don't let him drown."

Noct: Drowning in what?

Reza: So I don't know, and I don't think he's talking about alcohol.

Noct: Whoo

Reza: * nod your head * What are we gonna do now, Noct?

Noct: I don't know, I think we just have to move on.

* * *

**And here we come to chapter 20 I won't be able to write for 2 or 3 days because it's Christmas and I'm taking this opportunity to celebrate in advance the happy holidays to all of you.**


	23. Chapter 21

Act 3: The Destiny of a Queen

Chapter 21: Difficult Grieving

* A few weeks later*

It is in the middle of the desert that a black car was driving, 3 people on board and the calm calm None of them said a word.

Waldo: Hey look, you see those monsters running around out there awesome?

Erik: Yes, very strong.

Reza:...

Waldo tried as hard as he could to lower the tension in the band but without much success for Reza who remained mute.

Erik: We're coming to Cartanica.

Waldo: We're gonna get a break

Arrived in Cartanica the three of them get out of the car and walk around the station always in silence Reza behind his hands in his pockets looking at the ground Erik and Waldo in front of her sad, not knowing what to do for her.

Erik: Reza finally say something.

Waldo: What does it take to get you to say a word...

Reza: * turn your head * ...

Erik: Reza, pull yourself together. You can't just sit here and say nothing forever.

Reza clenched his fists and pushed Erik still without saying a word and moved on...

Waldo: Reza

Erik: No, Waldo, let her.

* In the evening *

Everyone slept in the car except Reza, who couldn't sleep a wink.  
She quietly got out of the car without making a sound,  
she walked aimlessly and saw the lift to go down into the mine, Reza took it without hesitation, when she got down Reza saw the monsters in the distance

Reza: I need to get stronger and faster.

She will be the fists, make her sword appear in her hand and run to the monsters to attack them screaming.

She killed them one after the other and ended up in front of a royal tomb.

Reza: A tomb here

She entered the tomb and stood before the coffin of the former king and when she laid her hand on the tomb,  
Something strange happened and Reza found himself in a vision and saw what seemed to be the ancient king very much like the statue on the coffin a few seconds after Reza was back in the present.

Reza: What was that, I've seen the past, I really have the power to see the past.

Reza came out of the tomb and raised his head to look up at the sky and sighed.

Reza: I think I know what I have to do

* The day after tomorrow *

Erik: (Waking up) Come on, Waldo, wake up.

Waldo: 10 more minutes

Erik: * tap his back * Come on, Waldo.

Waldo: Yes yes I'm up

Erik: Reza, wake up.

But there was no one in the backseat of the car except for a letter on the seat.

Waldo: Who's got Erik? What, where's Reza?

Waldo looked at the letter Erik was holding and was as shocked as he was, while Reza, on a motorbike, looked at the Cartanica station one last time.

Reza: Let's go, Rex.

She started the motorcycle and now left alone with only Rex for company.

* While on the side of Noctis a Tenebrae*

Noct :_ Lux in principio_

_Lumen ad finem_

_Deus erit non revertatur hourglass_

_Et sit in tempus ire per_

_Centuriones de millions de vita_

_Somnium fit sidera_

_Et iterum, in cunis de vita et mors,_

_Cantare... Cantate,_

_Fortiter... Luceat nocte caelum_

_Luceat, O Deus, cum omnes tristitia_

Young lady: That's a nice song.

Noct: Thank you

Young girl: But she looks so sad, is the one who sings it sad?

Noct shocked by the question, didn't know what to say to her...

_Reza: Father, Luna, Ignis, it's all the fault of this ring, Insmonia was destroyed BY HIM! YOU'RE SUFFERING AT THE HUSK OF IT.! I HATE HIM! _

This sentence marked him so much when they went to Accordo, he remembers his anger throwing the ring to the ground, Noct refrained from crying in front of the little girl, and smiled at her.

Noct: No, she's not sad, she's just lost.

* * *

**Hi, I'm back with a short chapter today.**  
**but the beginning of a new act**


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Lone Rider, Lone Wolf

It's in the middle of the desert, a girl on a motorbike singing but without deviating from her road...

Reza : _Lux in principio _

_Lumen ad finem _

_Deus erit non revertatur hourglass _

_Et sit in tempus ire per_

_Centuriones de millions de vita _

_Somnium fit sidera _

_Et iterum, in cunis de vita et mors,_

_Cantare... Cantate,_  
_Fortiter... Luceat nocte caelum Luceat, O Deus... Hum?_

Reza had spotted some monsters behind her and ran at her, she slowed down her motorbike, a monster jumped and before being hit Reza teleported himself on a rock, the monsters of the desert looked at her and grunted as Reza took off her sunglasses, took out his gun from her belt.

Reza: Kill and survive. *Point the gun*

Monster: Growl

Reza: Kill and Survive

* In the evening *

Reza had set up camp

Reza: Well, it's a full moon tonight. Look, Rex, reassure me you're not going to turn into a werewolf.

Rex: *Bark*

Reza: I hope the others are all right, they must be furious, well it's time to sleep, if I can sleep*sleep*.

*In the dream*

Reza opened her eyes and saw who had nothing around her...

Reza: Isn't that true or what?

Ardyn: Well, well, well, you're the only princess

Reza: (Turns around) Ardyn! What the hell are you doing here?

Ardyn: It's simple, you didn't notice, we're in your dream.

Reza: Get out!

Ardyn: Going already, but I just got here.

Reza: Go away, leave me alone.

Ardyn: Oh why so much violence, I only want peace.

Reza: Don't mess with me! You're not real, you're just an illusion.

Ardyn: It's hurtful, I'm not physically here, but my mind is.

Reza: You're here just to remind me of my decay or to push me to death with your senseless words.

Ardyn: (Laughs) You're really pathetic, Cereza, you don't need me to remind you that you failed.

Reza: Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear any more

Ardyn: A princess called a maid has nothing since childhood, when Noct is king they will forget you, your name will be forgotten.

Reza: Shut up!

Ardyn: You're just like me, they'll forget you and you'll be nothing!

But when Ardyn touched Reza's arm, the ring shone on his finger, an explosion of magic sent him into the set and a light surrounded Reza and blinded him.

*Back to the real world*

Reza woke up with a start, but there was something strange, she felt as if everything had shrunk and when she looked down she didn't see her feet but paws instead.

Reza: Well, where are my feet?

She saw the puddle next to her and when she saw her reflection, she did not see that of a human but that of a wolf.

Reza: But what's happening?

Rex: Mistress?

Reza: * Turning around*

Rex: Mistress, is that you?

Reza: Rex but you're talking

Rex: No, that's who changed.

Reza: (Thinking) *May be due to my shape I can talk to him *Ah! I don't understand it anymore.

Rex: Calm down, mistress.

Reza: Rex, what happened to me?

Rex: Don't worry, I'll teach you about the dog life, you know it's not that bad.

Reza: (Smiles) We should go.

Rex: At your command, mistress.

Reza took one last look at his reflection before he left...

Reza: As I'm going to show the others now, they're going to think I'm a monster, I just have to move on.

Reza then in her new form continued her journey now with the help of Rex who helped her to get used to it, she felt like she knew very well where she was going as if she was being guided by something.

Reza: Where he's from, he'd say he wants him to follow him

Reza then followed that fox, and after a few meters he stopped and got closer to her, Reza of course was still suspicious.

Fox: Relax young princess, you have nothing to fear from me.

The fox gave way to a ghostly woman dressed in black and gold with a silver crown on her head.

Reza: Wait, you're the one that I saw in my dreams when I was a child and also the one who gave me this crystal, who are you?

Clarissa: I'm Clarissa Lucis Caelum, your ancestor

Reza: My ancestor, so you are the ancient queen of legend that my father told me...

Clarissa: Indeed I was, crowned by the oracle of my time Balder Lux Fleuret

Reza: What's happening to me, Your Majesty, am I cursed?

Clarissa : No Cereza you are not cursed, this form is only a protection from the magic of the shadows.

Reza: Protection?

Clarissa : When this hemisphere of darkness wanted to attack you your ring reacted by transforming you into this form to protect you, it is only the appearance of the guardian that you wear since your birth and you woke it up.

Reza: I remember at Altissia, that power...

Clarissa: You don't have to be afraid of it Cereza, trust in him... trust in yourself, you can take human form again Close your eyes and concentrate...

Reza closed her eyes, emptied her mind and a big wolf appeared to her when she opened her eyes. She was human again and was surprised to find a sword in her hands.

Reza: *Look at the sword* Airgetlàm, you're Airgetlàm, majesty...

She was surprised she couldn't find anyone, but she still heard his voice

_Clarissa: Here you are now dressed in your royal weapon, hurry and when the king becomes one with the crystal, join me in my tomb as the coronation approaches..._

Reza: Coronation, what a coronation wait*sigh* come on Rex.

Reza resumed her journey, she didn't know how much time had passed, but she knew that she had now crossed the border and was now in Nilfiem territory. In the freezing cold a wolf and a dog were running through the snow, the sound of their paws under their feet.  
Deciding to take a break, they stopped under a fir tree, Reza heard a noise, that of a motorbike stopping, Reza took human form Hidden she saw a person from behind, she approached slowly from behind before throwing herself on him but against all odds.

... : Re, Reza!

Reza: Prompto!

* * *

**Here's a great chapter for today The song of this chapter and one that I wrote I put here in description, sorry if there are mistakes in the Latin,**  
**my proofreader is not very reliable**


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A shock duo

Reza: Prompto!

Prompto: Ah, you scared me, I thought I was having a stroke.

Reza: What are you doing out here alone?

Prompto: Uh, well, actually, it's a long story.

Reza: Come on.

Prompto: But are you alone too?

Reza: It's a long story for me too.

Prompto: I see we're in the same boat.

Reza: Yeah.

Prompto: Brr it's cold

Reza: Let's set up camp, and light a fire to warm ourselves.

* Once the camp is set up *

Reza: So if you tell me your story first.

Prompto: Well, how can I say after Altissia, the guys didn't do so well.

Reza: What about Noctis?

Prompto: He was the worst, he and Gladio had a fight that didn't help matters.

Reza: Oh, my God, then...

Prompto: The empire attacked us on the train, we fought them off, but Ardyn was there.

Reza: Son of a bitch

Prompto: He tricked us into changing our appearance with me and Noctis... Pushed me off the train.

Reza: Oh, shit, I'm sure it was unintentional.

Prompto: I'm also thinking about how you got in the snow alone...

Reza: I got separated from the others, I needed to be alone to... think

Prompto: You thinking is new.

Reza: Don't make fun, I'm serious, it was tense between us too.

Prompto looked sad, Reza sensed that there was something bothering him...

Reza: You look pensive.

Prompto: I have a confession to make, Reza, recently I learned that I'm... from Nilfneim.

Reza: Uh, can you clarify

Prompto: I'm just a clone that was created for magitech soldiers.

Reza: Wait a minute, seriously go.

Prompto: Doesn't seem to shock you.

Reza: If I am but who am I to judge

Prompto: A Princess

Reza: If I'm still one, look we don't know each other very well and I'm not good at this kind of motion.

Prompto: Not really.

Reza: But I know you are a good person, believe me and when you tell others trust them and their judgements, I know Noctis I know that no matter where you come from, he will accept you.

Prompto: Thank you Reza

Reza: And I noticed you have a thing for Waldo.

Prompto: What, what are you talking about?

Reza: No point in denying it Prompto

Prompto: Well okay, she's great, we all have something in common, but I never have any luck with women.

Reza : Ask her out.

Prompto: I did.

Reza: And?

Prompto: She accepted

Reza: See, and I'll tell you a secret, she's got a thing for you too.

Prompto: Really she's been talking about me.

Reza: All the time, she even has pictures of you.

Prompto: You... you think I have a chance

Reza: She agreed to your date, no.

Prompto: In that case I'll offer her one again, as soon as I see her.

Reza: Good talk, Ah shit almost no food left, we'll have to find some, is there a base around here?

Prompto: Yeah I saw one nearby but it's an imperial base.

Reza: Well, then all we have to do is make a plan.

Prompto: What, attacking an imperial base, both of you are crazy?

Reza: We need supplies, and you got something else to offer, you're gonna trample on me.

Prompto: Oh shit, okay, I'm gonna let you go or Noct's gonna rip my head off.

Reza: Now here's the plan

* Tomorrow*

Reza: Here we go, you ready?

Prompto: No.

Reza: So here we go

Prompto: Why did I say yes?

Reza and Prompto infiltrated the base and silently eliminated the guards without much notice and after a few hours of searching they finally found the place where the provisions were stored.

Reza: We found

Prompto: Awesome

But then a guard attacked from behind, but Reza disarmed him and put him on the ground.

Reza: Here, take this gun, if he moves, you kill him.

Prompto: Okay.

Reza: Are you sure you're okay?

Prompto: Impect

You didn't have to be very smart to see that Prompto was scared to death, his hands shaking as he held the gun to the guard's head,  
Reza then took all the groceries she could in a bag..

Reza: Prompto

*(Gunshot)

Prompto: Sorry I was surprised.

Reza: I'm not gonna say anything, just take the bag and protect him with your life, okay?

Prompto. Okay.

They set off again, but this time to find the way out, Prompto staying behind Reza holding the bag while going to another room they came under fire from the top of the guards.

Reza: Take cover

Prompto: How we're gonna get out of this...

Reza: Calm down, be a man.

Thinking of a way to get them out of there, she comes up with an idea.

Reza: Listen for my signal. Run, hide under the wheelchair table and tell me till ten.

Prompto: What why?

Reza: Just do as I say.

She pulls a grenade out of her pocket, the pin out before she throws it.

Reza: Now

She and Prompto run and hide under the wheelchair table...

Prompto: Explain it to me.

Reza: Shut up and tell

Prompto: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9...

Reza: 10!

*(loud explosion)

Prompto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Reza: That settles it.

Prompto: What was that a?

Reza: A hand grenade of Waldo's own making, I just remembered I had one in my bag, plus my fire magic and voila.

A few minutes later, they finally find their way out, no harm done...

Reza: Well, I think we're parting ways.

Prompto: You sure you don't want a ride?

Reza: No thanks, I'll be fine, good luck.

Prompto: Oh Reza

Reza: Yeah?

Prompto: Thanks for yesterday

Reza : Go and find Noct and the others and while you're at it, kick Gladio's ass for me.

Prompto :*rie* See you soon

Prompto then left on his snowmobile, leaving Reza alone again, and she set off in the direction of Graela, the capital of Nilfneim, where the crystal of Lucis awaits her and her brother.

* * *

**Last chapter of the year 2019**

**The scene where Prompto is shouting, I was inspired by the scene in the movie of the fifth element with Ruby Rhod. I laughed a lot when I imagined Prompto instead of Ruby Rhod shouting like a girl.**

**Happy New Year's Eve to all**


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Small tour in the city of horror

Reza: We're here, Graela.

Reza watched the capital of her enemies which was in her sense in a bad state, people in the streets She arrived in front of the elevator that was going to take her up and more particularly to the crystal

Reza: No turning back now.

Here she is at last inside the city, she was walking in the premises, until a magitech soldier fell on her, Reza avoided her, when she tried to invoke her weapons nothing happened.

Reza: What's going on, why can't I use my powers?

The magitech soldier ran at him but fortunately his Airgetlam weapon appeared in his hand, and she decimated him with a few blows.

Reza: Luck is with me, at least I still have my personal weapon.

_Ardyn: Oh, so we lost his powers._

Reza: Ardyn!

_Ardyn: Let's see how you do without them, dear princess._

Reza: You're wasting nothing to wait, you'll see when I find you.

Reza then walked through the endless corridors of the city with magitech zombie soldiers falling on him at every street corner.

Reza: God, this is like a bad horror movie.

As she walked, soldiers tried to grab her from bars and while she was paying attention to them, one on the ground grabbed her leg.

Reza: Ah no, get off me, get off! *shout* I gotta thank Waldo for that gun.

_Ardyn: Were you scared, Cereza? But I'm just warming up._

Reza: That's right, yeah, laugh it up, will have a good laugh who laughs last swelling

She resumed her walk and a few minutes later found herself in a large room...

Reza: It must be the elevator to the crystal, I'm almost there.

_Ardyn: Not so fast. I have a little gift for you._

A big monster appeared

_Ardyn: You didn't think it was going to be that easy._

Reza: Damn it, DAMN IT!

Reza tried as hard as he could to defend himself against the creature, he struck a great blow that broke the platform where he fell. Reza took the opportunity to hit it with all his strength before falling with it into the void.  
It had landed below

Reza: Ah, it hurts all over my body, you'll pay for this Ardyn, just go back up.

As she walked up the stairs one by one, she found herself in front of a hole that prevented her from passing.

Reza: Awesome how I'm getting through now.

Her ring began to shine and all of her weapons appeared around her, forming a bridge that allowed her to pass through the city.

Reza: Well, I wasn't expecting that.

She passed without any trouble and once on the other side she disappeared again.

Reza: Even if I can't use them, they're always there to help me, thanks guys.

_Ardyn: *laugh*_

Reza: What's that you laughed at, ball and chain, if only I couldn't hear it anymore.

And that's when she got an idea, she took her cell phone and headphones, and turned on a music

Reza: Oh, that's better, the fun is over.

Indeed the recreation was over, Reza continued his ascent by massacring all the enemies who had the misfortune to cross his path hearing the sound of rock music in his ears.

Reza: Don't mess with me, come on you bastards! I'm waiting for you!

None of them escaped the terrible anger of the princess of Insmonia, she would even break a camera by the force of her fists she would shoot again but the one she was pointing her gun at was only Waldo.

Reza: Waldo!

Waldo: Please don't shoot, I'm not a zombie robot.

Reza: What the hell are you doing here?

Erik : We were looking for you.

Reza: Erik, what happened to your eye?

Erik: That's nothing, and that blindfold makes me look like a pirate.

Reza : How did you find me?

Erik: We followed your tracks all the way to Graela, but once we got here the bastard guided us, I think.

Waldo: You okay?

Reza: Yeah I'm fine.

Erik: You could explain to us what possessed you to leave with only one word: a letter.

Reza: I know, I'm sorry, I just needed to be alone and be able to think

Erik: And why do you have headphones?

Reza: Maybe we can talk about it somewhere else.

Erik: Good idea, but I'm not done with you yet.

The team assembled, they went to a break room, took a breath...

Waldo: Well, you've been through a lot while we've been away.

Erik: I understand you can turn into a wolf.

Reza: Yes

Waldo: Cool.

Reza: There's something else I need to tell you.

Erik: We're listening, what?

Reza: Daemons are not what you think they are.

Erik: Huh.

Reza: A daemon is supposed to be the representation of the human soul that takes the form of animals, each one of them has a daemon in itself and when darkness takes over you poof the daemon becomes evil and takes over you.

Waldo: Oh, crazy.

Reza: It was said that my ancestor with create her own magic, but in reality, she merged her daemon with royal magic to make her a deity.

Erik: Reza, what are you trying to say?

Reza: I am a daemon bearer, but a daemon of light and not of darkness.

Erik: Oh, my God.

Reza: That's why I'm... different from other members of the royal family.

Waldo: So, we love you in spite of everything, no matter how different you are.

Reza: Thanks, Waldo.

Erik: No thanks for telling us.

Reza: How am I gonna break the news to Noctis?

Erik: Don't worry about it, we'll be there.

Reza: * nod your head * Well now towards the crystal, are you with me?

Waldo: Yeah!

Reza: Then go.

The three of them continued their fight, and here they are, arriving at the crystal room, with Ignis, Gladio and Prompto present in the room.

Waldo: Guys!

Gladio: Ah, there you are.

Reza: Where's Noct?

Ignis: He's

Reza: He's gone, that's it.

* * *

**That's it for today.**

**A chapter I was inspired by resident evil, imagined magitech soldiers instead of horrible zombies.**

**and for the daemons go to the Dark Materials series for more information.**

**See you at the next chapter**


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Coronation

* 2 years later *

A boat was sailing in the middle of the water with 5 people on board towards Angelgard Island, the boat finally docked.

Vanessa: Are you sure? If you ever have any doubts whatsoever

Reza: Don't worry Vanessa, I have absolutely no doubt

Vanessa: All right.

Reza: It's time we split up, I have to go alone.

Waldo: We're gonna miss you, Reza.

Reza: Iris

Iris: Yes?!

Reza: Do you remember when you came to me and asked me to be my shield?

Iris: Uh, yeah.

Reza: During those 2 years you stayed by my side and today I ask you this question: When I come back will you still be my shield?

Iris : Yes, me Iris Amiticia will be the shield of the queen and will be by your side when you come back.

Reza: * smiled* So I'll see you soon.

Erik : See you soon stupid princess

Reza: See you later

She saw her comrades waving at her one last time before leaving with the boat is to leave her on the island.

Reza: Let's go, Rex.

Reza saw an entrance, his ring shone brightly as he made his way down the stairs.

Reza: Looks like we're getting a voice.

Reza walked into the cave feeling guided by something, she heard a little squeak, and at her feet was Carbuncle

Reza: Carbuncle !

_Carbuncle: Follow me_

Reza followed the little blue fennec to a large hall.

Reza: Where are we?

In this room there were statues representing the saints, but the one in the background depicted Clarissa

Reza: This statue

Clarissa: Welcome to my tomb

The spirit of the former queen was there again before her, Carbuncle ran to her and went into her arms.

Reza: Carbuncle, but why would

Clarissa: He is my familiar and represents my daemon and he has watched over you and your brother since you were born.

Reza: Your familiar... You said this is your tomb.

Clarissa: This is where my body rests, I've always been looking for someone who could bear my inheritance and you were born.

Reza: ...

Clarissa: You have a great destiny to fulfill.

Reza: Please, Your Majesty, why does Ardyn want to destroy our family for you? I want to know.

Clarissa: Take my hand, let me show you.

Reza then took his hand and visions of the past flashed through his head...

Clarissa: It happened long before our era when our family began to take power and the disease of darkness invaded the hearts of humans, there were two brothers, one of them wanted to stop this disease by blood and the other one who absorbed the evil in himself saving many people,  
the crystal had chosen him to be the new king but out of jealousy the other brother drew his sword but the one who took the blow, was the oracle.  
Swallowed by grief evil took hold of him spanking him an immortal being leaving only hatred and vengeance.

Reza: What does this have to do with Ardyn?

Clarissa: One of the brothers was Ardyn.

Reza: What

Clarissa: Her real name is Ardyn Lucis Caelum.

Reza: Ardyn's part of our family.

Clarissa: * nod your head*

Reza: So that's what it's all about...

Clarissa: Raise your head young queen, you have nothing to blame yourself for, it has been decided so, but you can change things, the king is the shield that protects the city but you are the sword of Insmonia, the slayer of the god who defends evil. Here, take this. It's time.

A block near the tomb opened and a blue sword was placed in its place.

Clarissa: This is my sword, the empress's blue blade, taken from here...

Reza: May she beautiful sword

Clarissa: Follow me now.

Reza followed the queen's ghost into another room and against all odds it was a throne room.

Reza: A throne room here!

Clarissa: It is time for your coronation, but one last thing you should know: for the darkness to disappear for good, your brother will have to sacrifice himself.

Clarissa: But you can also do the rite, it is up to you to take his place or not.  
Advance to the throne

Reza stepped forward to the throne and before her stood the spirit of Luna

Reza: Luna!

Luna: Nice to see you again Cereza

Reza: But how

Clarissa: The Queen must be crowned by the oracle, that's why her spirit is here.

Reza: Luna forgive me, I'm so sorry.

Luna : *smile* Don't be, I'm glad I can at least see you one last time, my dearest friend.

Reza: Luna

Clarissa: Good, now bow down.

Reza bowed to Luna

Luna: On this blessed day, a new queen is born...

Luna put a crown of silver and crystals on Reza's head...

Luna : Raise your head, I, the oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, crown you.

Queen Cereza Lucis Caelum

Reza now queen sits on the throne

Luna: Now enter the eternal sleep waiting for the chosen king and obtain the grace of the gods.

Reza: Goodbye Luna, goodbye Queen Clarissa

_Sleep well, your highness._

* * *

**Who a chapter of emotion**

**Sleeping Beauty has begun her 8-year sleep...**

**the final battle is approaching**


	28. Chapter 26

Act 4 : The end of a journey

Chapter 26: The Return of Hope

*8 years later*

Noct: Are you sure this is where you left it?

Erik: As I told you majesty, yes, this is the place.

Noct: I don't doubt your word, it's just that I'm sure I would have seen it

Waldo: We saw him go that way, follow us.

Noct : Erik, Waldo thank you for coming with me.

Waldo: Oh your welcome my friend, we care about her too.

Erik: That's why we're here.

Noct: * nod your head*

Erik: Come on, hurry up, or else your sister will get impatient.

Noct: Let's go.

The three entered the cave in the heart of the island of Angelguard, the same island where Noctis woke up.

Noct: This is where I ended up, but that staircase wasn't there!

Erik: Strange, I wonder where it leads?

Waldo: Well, we'll just have to find out...

Noct looked at his ring, he died his butt finger dropping a drop of blood on the ring.

Noct : _Ring of Lucis, guide me to the one who puts bound by blood._

The ring glowed and a kind of light line appeared.

Noct: The ring will show us the way...

Waldo: Cool.

The three of them descended the same stairs into the cave guided by the ring and its vessel of light.

Erik: We follow you, go before your majesty.

Noct : Stop calling me majesty, don't be so formal, call me Noct like everybody else, my sister's friends are mine

Waldo: Aye, aye, Noct.

Noct: *laugh* Sounds like Prompto, by the way I was surprised to hear you two were together.

Waldo: Oh yeah, we've both been through things for 10 years, but also...

Noct: What?

Waldo: Nothing nothing, I'll tell you when Reza's with us.

Erik: I didn't think I'd miss her, that dumb princess.

Waldo : She did so many good things, during 2 years she initiated several Queenblades and saved many others.

Noct: I wouldn't have doubted her.

Waldo: But I'm asking what she can do for 8 years in that place.

Noct: I see something

Erik: Hey be careful, or Ignis and the others are going to rip our heads off.

The three of them were now in turn in the tomb room with all the other statues around.

Noct: What's that?

Waldo: Statues.

Erik: They are Saints Zenith, Celester, Sangha and Nova...

Noct: So these are the famous divinities who contracted Reza

Waldo: But who's the fifth?

Noct: She looks like the woman in the painting

Erik: Queen Clarissa, but then we're -

Noct: In a tomb, her tomb...

Waldo: We're in the legendary queen's tomb, it's totally nuts.

GROAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Erik: What was that screaming

Some kind of monster in armour appeared before them...

Waldo: A daemon!

Erik: Here

Noct: No it's not a daemon, it must be some kind of guardian protecting the tomb and have it activated!

Erik : He must think we're enemies, Waldo.

Waldo: Got it.

A light surrounded them, and weapons appeared in their hands, a bow in Waldo's, and a sword and shield in Erik's.

Noct: When did you two...?

Erik: Even though Reza is no longer with us, the magic she shared with us is still with us.

Waldo: Go ahead, we'll take care of him.

Noct: Thank you, I promise I'll find some Reza

Noct left, letting the two fighters fight, he continued to follow the path and here he is in the throne room.

Noct: A throne room ?

And that's when he saw her on the throne asleep, the skin as pale as you would think she was almost dead with Rex has her sides asleep too.

Noct : Reza!

He ran towards her and knelt down, putting his hand on her cheek...

Noct: My poor beloved sister, why are you so pale

Noct heard a scream and saw Erik and Waldo being thrown into the throne room...

Noct: Erik, Waldo! Everything okay?

Waldo: That son of a bitch

Erik: And stronger than expected.

Noct: You I won't let you come near that throne, say your prayers.

Noct attacked the monster without hesitation, his sword trying to pierce his armor, but then a ghostly sword blocked the guardian's sword.

Noct: What, but...

The king looked behind him, his eyes wide open, there was a wolf and no one on the throne, the wolf jumped up and put the terrible monster to the ground and tore a luminous orb from his chest, which disappeared and the monster disappeared in the sand.

Erik: Careful, he might be hostile.

The wolf looked into Noctis's eyes, he saw in her blue eyes a familiar gaze

Noct : Reza ? You're Reza !

The wolf nodded his head and took human form, before them lay Reza awake now.

Reza: Hey, Noctis.

Noct was two fingers away from crying, they ran towards each other and hugged each other to choke, Noct was happy, his spanking was so eternal that he didn't have it in his arms.

Reza: You're getting old, what's with the beard? You look more like a father in that.

Noct: And you, where did you get that crown?

Reza: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Waldo: Reza!

Reza: Waldo, it's you. Your hair has grown long.

Waldo: I wanted to change my look.

Erik : Yo stupid princess

Reza: I'm so happy to see you again.

Noct: What now?

Reza: Now we're going to take back the kingdom.

* Later *

The Kingsglaives had all gathered in hiding in Insomnia to fight and had taken hope when they saw their king return.

Man: Guys, the queen is coming, lady Cereza has arrived.

Everyone in the room straightens their heads, happy faces in the room, Noct is the others as impatient as everyone She entered the room and everyone was amazed. She was in her royal dress, her silver crown shining on her head is her long cape adorned with the symbol of Imsmonia, Erik and Waldo behind her also in their uniforms.

Vanessa: Please welcome our queen back at last.

Man: Is it really lady Cereza?

Man: She looks so good

Girl: How beautiful she is

Reza: Hail brave Glaives, the faithful knight who defended our city during my absence is my brother your king,  
Even before his fall you were there too, answering my father's call and forming your squadron, many of you lost your lives to defend it, but today know that you are no longer alone, and that is why I brought my squadron.

My Queenblades!

Several people entered the room and greeted the kingslaives all surprised

Man: Did she say Queenblades?

Man: The legendary squadron

Reza: I have re-formed this squadron and together we can defeat evil, I don't want to see any more people die and from now on we will cover your backs and together we will take back our city.

Girl: My queen here

At the top of the girls held a large cloth object and when they paraded it, the flag of Lucis appeared in the room for all to see.

Gladio: Oh Ignis if you could see this.

Noct: The flag of our kingdom

Seeing the flag and the gesture Reza had made with it, Noctis was close to shedding a tear so touched, he himself couldn't have done better.

All of them: All under the banner of The Lucis! All: All under the banner of the Lucis!

Reza raised his sword in the air and cried out in turn.

Reza: All under the banner of the Lucis! It is with our swords that together we will defeat and Imsmonia will rise from the ashes this place belongs to us.  
All together united against evil!

All shouting encouraged by the words of Reza

Prompto: I can't believe she's changed so much.

Ignis: It's not just revenge anymore, it's a revolution.

Gladio: And she's the one who opened our eyes...

Right after Reza's speech, the seven of them meet one last time...

Waldo: Well, if I expected that, your speech was amazing.

Erik: Considering how many times she's said it.

Reza: Erik, it's not funny.

They all laughed heartily

Noct: I'm proud of you, Reza, not my queen.

Reza: Thank you, my king.

Erik: We've come a long way since we first left.

Reza: Yeah, sure, guys, thank you for everything.  
Ignis being patient with me and Noct...  
Gladio for being my brother's rocker.  
Prompto to have been a faithful friend to him...  
Erik to be my bodyguard, friends and home cook.  
Waldo to be my best friend growing up.  
and Noctis... to be my brother is to have accepted me for who I am and to have been able to love me...

I love you guys.

Noct : No Reza thank you and know that I'm happy to be your brother.

Waldo: And since everyone's here, Prompto and I have something to tell you.

Prompto: Waldo is me...

Waldo/Prompto: We're engaged!

Gladio: What?

Erik: Serious

Reza: Well it's about time, after all the time we've been hanging around...

Waldo: Yeah, we've decided that when it's all over...

Prompto: Then we can...

Reza: I'm happy for you guys.

Noct : Me too

Ignis: Congratulations.

Gladio: Prompto little pill, you've finally found yourself a girl.

Prompto: Gladio, you're choking me.

Waldo: Gladio's going easy on my fiancé.

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter. I hope you enjoy Cereza's speech.**

**See you in the next chapter**

**The final battle is about to begin!**


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Assault

Noct: Are you watching the sky?

Reza : A little

Noct: You know earlier, I'm proud of you and dad would have been too.

Reza: Thanks Noct

Noct: I want to give you something

Reza saw the motorized blade in his brother's hands...

Reza: Your motorized blade, but...

Noct: I don't need it anymore, and then some of me will be with you, take it.

Reza took the sword that vanished into the body

Reza: Thank you, Noct. I deserve that.

Noct: I don't doubt it, I never doubted you.

Reza: And now my arsenal is complete. Sigh.

Noct: What?

Reza : This sky no stars shining, as if a black mantle was covering us that awakens the monsters.

Reza took Noct's hand in his.

Reza: And yet so quiet...and for the first time I'm glad I was born.

At that moment Noct remembered a memory and the words his father had once said to him...

_Regis: One day you'll see, it won't be my hand she takes but yours._

In memory of his words Noct tightened his hand tighter with Reza's hand.

Noct: When all is finished, let's have a nice wedding for Prompto and Waldo.

Reza: ...

_Clarissa: Your brother will have to sacrifice himself... You can perform the rite, it's your choice._

Reza: Okay.

* Later *

Reza: Well, I think it's time to split up.

Waldo: Please be careful, honey.

Prompto: You, too, sugar.

Gladio: Oh stop your nonsense you're making me nauseous.

Prompto: Don't mind, women have always rejected his advances.

Gladio: You come here.

Prompto: Oh, careful, quick, I gotta run. See you later.

Waldo: See you later

Noct : Take care of yourself Reza

Reza: Don't worry about me, you take care of the party on land, we'll cover you from the sky.

Noct: We're counting on you

Erik: Reza, you forgot something.

Reza: My sunglasses! You kept them all this time.

Erik: Obviously.

Reza took the glasses and put them on his face...

Waldo: You're always so classy.

Reza: Yeah, I know, and by the way, Noct.

Noct: ?

Reza: I want you to know that my ring is prettier than yours.

Noct watched Reza and his buddies leave and laughed at his comment.

Gladio : No need to say, those three definitely have my respect.

Noct: Yeah.

_You've grown strong, Reza._

The three accomplices on their side went outside where their para mails were.

Erik: You're all set to burn.

Let's go get 'em all.

Reza: She's really into it.

Waldo: GO GO guys!

The three para mails flew into the sky of Insmonia ready to shoot down all the monsters on their way.

Waldo: Surprise, motherfucker!

Waldo started shooting, followed by the others, and that was the beginning of the assault, the three of them flying over the city shooting at everyone in sight.

Erik: Damn, the more we kill, the more more is coming.

Reza: You have to make your way to the citadel, you can't stop.

Waldo: Got it.

At the same time a daemon appeared in the sky

Erik: Oh that's big, and he doesn't seem to want to let us pass.

Reza: It doesn't matter how big the monster is. SHOUT!

The three shot the daemon in front of them screaming in frustration.

Reza: Damn it

Waldo: You'll have to find something else.

Erik: Reza, you remember in the training room.

Reza: * smiled* Yeah.

Waldo: Hey, I hate this room.

Reza: Is he coming ready?

Erik: Ready

Waldo: Ready

Reza: So here we go

the monster ran at them

Erik: We duck.

Waldo: YAAAAAAAAA!

Reza: Grab him, grab him!

The monster now grab grapples and immobilize...

Reza: I call upon you, Nova, guardian of the wind, I, Cereza Lucis Caelum, call upon you!

Nova appeared and provoked a huge tornado that imprisoned the creature before being torn apart by the air gap in Nova's wings. The monster died and Nova disappeared.

Waldo: We got him. We did it. We did it.

Erik: Great move my queen

Reza : Forget the compliments, you won't get any promotions ahhh!

Erik : Reza What happening!

Reza : My device has been damaged, it won't hold for long.

Erik: Go to the citadel while there's still time.

Reza: But...

Erik: Go!

Reza left his comrades to charge towards the citadel.

Reza: Come on, I'm almost there.

She ran against the wall to land inside the citadel, she descended from her smoke-annihilated parachute and now unable to fly.

Reza: That was close,

_I'm home, Daddy._

* * *

**This is the chapter that will be the penultimate chapter and soon the end of the adventure.**

**Here's a rundown on Cereza's weapons:**

**Swords of Dragon Lightning,**

**Throw the abyss,**

**Scarlet fire claw,**

**Tessen air gap,**

**Scythe of Lilith**

**Airgetlam,**

**Empress blue blade,**

**Motorized blade,**

**And the ring of the blue sky sapphire**

**Here's Reza's complete arsenal.**


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The End and the Beginning

The queen walked the corridors of this citadel she knew only too well,

Reza: What am I going to do? Should I go to the throne room or not? Should I let him sacrifice himself?

That's when she heard the voice of the deities in her head...

Reza: Yes yes I know

Reza thought long and hard and decided to take the roof path going up to see the whole city.

Reza : It brings back memories, how I used to like to come here and look at the city But every time I set foot outside it was panic, so let's not waste time, we have to bring the light back.

Come to me with a great spirit, I, your master, invoke you and ask for your powers!

The 5 protective deities appeared before her.

Reza: Let's merge!

The 5 went into Cereza's body, a great light surrounded her whole body,  
Her dress changed in a flash to not only a queen but a goddess She flew in the air as high as possible and struck the sky with her light, only

The more time passed and the more this power took his life his eyes and mouth began to spit blood his limbs turning to crystals

Reza: I won't give up, even if it means my life!

From below his friends saw the light from above the citadel, knowing that their friend was doing everything in his power to chase away evil, they encouraged him from where they were, knowing that he was there for her.

Erik: Go Reza!

Waldo: For Reza's sake and for everyone's sake!

Reza: We will drive away evil!

Erik: All together

Reza/Waldo/Erik : FORWARD!

Reza shouted with all his strength and a magic circle appeared in the sky, that of the royal family and in his last strength Reza shot down what was left of the darkness that engulfed the sky.

Erik: She did it.

Waldo: We won! We won!

While he was sadly rejoicing on Reza's side,  
the one badly in weight holding her arm changed into a crystal, the blood flowing from her mouth and eyes fell on the ground And watched the dawn rise

_Lux in principio_

_Lumen ad finem_

_Deus erit non revertatur hourglass_

_Et sit in tempus ire per_

Reza: What a beautiful sunrise... I'm so happy...

_Centuriones de millions de vita_

_Somnium fit sidera_

_And iterum, in cunis de vita et mors,_

And she closed her eyes, took her last breath and died with a smile...

Reza: Father, Noctis I come to you

_Cantare... Cantare,_

she woke up in a blooming field and when she opened her eyes she saw her brother holding out his hand, her father and Luna behind him, she took his hand with a big smile.

_Fortiter... Luceat nocte caelum_

_Luceat, O Deus__, cum omnes tristitia_

Somewhere a marriage is celebrated The bride and groom having taken their vows and kissed each other

Gladio: I wish they'd been here to see this.

Erik: Me too.

Ignis: But who knows their spirit may be there, we have to fight for what we love, even when we can't see anything.

_And you're the one who taught us that._

Somewhere there were two people observing the event and holding hands with a smile on their faces, pales of silk flowers in the wind.

* * *

**This is the end, but there will also be an alternate end in a few moments.**


	31. Alternative Ending

Chapter 28: The End and the Beginning Alternative Ends

Reza: What am I gonna do should I go to the throne room or not?

Should I let him sacrifice himself

That's when she heard the voice of the deities in her head...

Reza: Yes yes I know

Reza thought long and hard and decided to take the path to the throne room,

of course it was a shortcut that would allow her to get there before Noct She opened the doors, and what she saw was a vision of horror,

the bodies of all her loved ones Her father, Luna, Nyx ...

Ardyn: Well, if I was expecting this, I thought I'd see dear Noctis, but instead I see our dearest princess, oh, pardon the queen now...

Reza: Ardyn, Noct's not available to you, the one you have to fight is me!

Ardyn: She's joking, you fight me, an immortal being!

Reza: You're such an idiot.

Ardyn: Huh!

Reza: You're so focused on Noctis that you've never asked what I am.

Ardyn was troubled and confused

Reza : You may be a daemon of darkness, but I am a DAEMON OF LIGHT!

Ardyn opened his eyes but before he said another word, Reza teleported directly to him, pushing him through the wall and into the open air.

Ardyn: Looks like I underestimated you. It's getting interesting.

The final battle between Ardyn and Cereza began...

_Sacramentum_

_Nocturnarum_

_Nefarious_

_Sacramentum_

_Nocturnarum_

_Nefarious_

The swords clashed between the two assailants, blows so powerful that it was as if they were shaking the earth...

_Oremus_

_Deus Sanctus,_

_Deum Filium Dominum_

_Martyrum_

_Oremus_

_Convertere_

_Apostolicus_

_Cedere_

_Animus_

Ardyn: May she power, for a pariah...

Reza: (Clenches teeth)

Ardyn: Takes guts to come in your brother's place, I wonder if you're crazy or stupid.

Reza: What do you want, old man, clothes don't make the man.

_Debitus And Catholicus_

_Debere_

_Deum Animalum_

_Dominum Et imperitum_

Ardyn: You think your little strokes are going to do something about it,

Reza: I'm going to beat you till my hands bleed, no matter how many.

I'm gonna put it on until you croak Zenith Lightning Guardian FUSION!

_Here We Are_

_E Nomine Sanctus Dominus_

_Halleluja!_

_Halleluja!_

_And Sanctus Spiritus_

_Call me in the Night_

In an instant Reza and the holy Zenith had merged, Reza's outfit had changed to a blue and white one.

Ardyn: Eh she merged with a deity, but then

she has the power of a god!

Reza: Your end is near, usurper.

_Sanctus Dominus_

_Halleluja!_

_Christus Animus Halleluja!_

_And Sanctus Spiritus_

_Call me in the Night_

Hundreds of lightning swords appeared around her and pointing to her enemies she would throw herself at them all.

Ardyn: It's not with these stupid powers that I'm going ah!

Ardyn grimaced with pain, one of the swords had touched him but instead of regenerating, he was bleeding, he, the immortal being, was bleeding!

Ardyn: How

Reza: Celester!

Zenith gave way to Celester as water keeper, Reza's outfit this time was green and white holding his spear in his hand.

Rena: Take the wrath of the abyss.

Water around it and a tornado of water that Ardyn took a lot of heat for.

Ardyn: You'll see

He struck his sword on his spear, the two of them stuck together.

Ardyn: I've spent centuries waiting, you know absolutely nothing.

Reza: Of course I know, Ardyn Lucis Caelum.

Ardyn: What

Reza: I know all about your history, you who made your brother usurp the throne and you as a coward you let yourself be fooled, you can only blame yourself.

Ardyn: Shut up, you know nothing! This family took everything from me and they have to die for their sins!

Reza: Sangha!

It was Sangha's turn, a red and orange outfit, a red scarf around his neck and his big claws ready to shred, Reza began to hit him with all his might.

Reza : You think that by killing and slaughtering you will make up for anything! You commit all her crimes just to ease your conscience! Have you forgotten that Aera is sacrificing for you, and the feelings she has experienced

Ardyn: (Clenches teeth)

Reza: Give them all back! Father, Luna, the sight of Ignis you took them all out of your hands, you old bastard!

Ardyn: Shut up!

Reza: Nova!

Ardyn was going to hit her but she disappeared and now she was flying through the air,

wearing a purple cape on her back, her shards in her hands Their two weapons clashed and you could see a blue and red light in the distance.

Reza: Now it's your turn AIRGETLAM!

It is in this last effort, his last fusion, his sword and his brother's sword in his hands, his hair going from black to white.

Reza: It's over, Fuck you, you old fashioned cowboys!

It was in that last shock and explosion,

Ardyn had her sword in her belly, she thrust it deeper, spanking him spitting blood.

Ardyn: You win, slayer of gods.

Reza: One last attack

Reza made the blue blade of his ancestor Carbuncle appear next to her grunting after Ardyn.

Ardyn: * look at Carbuncle* Fury

And it was with this sword that the fatal blow was struck,

She'd succeeded Ardyn was dead, she'd killed him But only Reza spat blood, blood escaping from a wound.

Reza: That's done, don't stay...*cough*

She walked towards the citadel holding her wound firmly.

Noctis walked alone to the throne room to fulfill his destiny, only Reza stood in her way.

Reza: Noctis

Noct: Reza but, what's wrong with you, what happened?

Reza: Ardyn's dead.

Noct: What!

Reza: I killed him, and now I have one last thing to do.

She made a sword appear in her hand and pointed it at Noctis...

Reza: Give me the ring.

Noct looked at her shocked at his words.

Noct: Forgive me, I can't...

Reza: Give it to me.

Noct: It's no Cereza.

Reza: In that case, you leave me no choice but to take it by force.

Reza attacked Noct with his sword, and at each neck they gave each one could feel the emotions of the other,

finally Noct sent his sister's sword to the ground She coughed even more Then he took her in his arms, as a last gesture of love as his twin

Noct : I love you Cereza

Reza: Noct, I'm sorry.

Reza took the opportunity to take the ring from his brother's hand and put up a barrier between them...

Noct: Reza what the hell are you doing ?

Reza: What needs to be done

Noct: Don't tell me you're gonna.. No, don't do that, Reza!

Reza: I'm sorry

_I love you, Noctis._

She gave him a last smile with tears in her eyes before she left.

Noct : Reza no don't go, don't do it REZA!

Noct tried in vain to break the barrier, Reza she reached the throne room, climbed the stairs and looked at the throne with nostalgia.

Reza: I remember as a child when I sat on that throne, so many memories...

Reza sat on the throne and put the ring of lucis on his finger, the ghost of his father appeared.

_Regis: That's not what I wanted for you, my girl._

Reza: It's my choice, father, and time has never given us a gift until now.

_Regis: Forgive me, Cereza, my beloved daughter._

Reza: Great king of our past, as a royal member is required to bring light back to me Queen Cereza Lucis Caelum came to sacrifice myself to drive the darkness from her lands.

Come to me!

Reza then began to sing.

Reza : _ Lux in principio_

_Lumen ad finem_

_Deus erit non revertatur hourglass_

_Et sit in tempus ire per_

_Centuriones de millions de vita_

_Somnium fit sidera_

_Et iterum, in cunis de vita et mors,_

_Cantare... Cantate,_

_Fortiter... Luceat nocte caelum_

_Luceat, O Deus, cum omnes tristitia_

_Tristitia, gaudium, et etiam a plangite_

_Si videre argentum flumen in caelum,_

_Et evanescunt sine vestigium, in sola twynglinge oculo Dei_

_Echo... Echo et nunc, retro ad formam, necesse est fuisse_

_Weakly ... ut fabulae dicunt_

_Ora pro aeternum_

_Cantare... Cantate,_

_Fortiter... Vehementer lucet in nocte caelum_

_Loquuntur Aeternitatis_

All appeared and one after the other planted their swords in Reza's body and the last one was his father planting his sword with sadness

His soul was transported to the other dimension finding himself born with Ardyn

Reza: You have suffered enough of our sins, I will restore you to your original form and give you peace.

Aera's spirit appeared and walked towards Ardyn, reaching out to her.

_Aera: Ardyn_

Ardyn: Aera

And they both disappeared, giving them peace...

Back in the real world, his barrier disappeared Noct ran to the throne room and saw with horror the body of his bloody twin still sitting on the throne He was too late.

Noct: Reza!

He ran towards her shaking her, the others also arrived and were all shocked by the scene.

Noct: Why, why did you do it! It wasn't yours to do!

Reza: Noct... I'm... happy, I have... no regrets.

Noct: No, don't die! Don't leave me all alone!

Reza: You are not... alone... rule this kingdom with pride.

_Screw Noctis!_

Noct recalled all the memories that he had with her,

_Noct I'm hungry!_

_Noct I do look like an angel..._

_Stupid idiot!_

_Look what Daddy gave me._

_If you want his cup noddles, come and get them._

_There's no two like you, you know._

_Welcome home Noct_

Reza's body disappeared in the dust leaving Noct's hand with his ring, Ignis went to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

Ignis : Noct

Noct: All she wanted was to be useful to someone, to be able to show what she was worth.

Tears flowed and fell on the ring in his hand, the king made to his sorrow mourning his loss.

This is where the song was still heard, its song resonating in the room, the debris then disappeared making the room absolutely intact, Noct with tears in his eyes has its miracle.

* Some time later*

A man holding flowers, put them on a grave, a ring with a purple crystal on his finger...

Noct: You know today we celebrated the wedding of Prompto and Waldo, it was great, I wonder if my wedding with Luna would have been similar,

I wish you could have been there, our kingdom is being rebuilt little by little, everyone is working hard,

I rebuilt the name of the citadel in Cerasus in your honor, don't worry, I'm going to make it a good place to live,

Rest in peace in the gardens you love so much, my beloved sister.

Noct closed his eyes the wind blew, the flower petals to the wind

Noct: Come on, Rex.

Noct and his canine companion left the grave, and to the sandstone of the wind the sound of a wolf howling and singing.

* * *

**I hope you liked the story. I tried not to disrupt it, but there will be a DLC.**

**So which ending do you prefer,**

**the one where Cereza and Noctis both die or just her?**

**The song used in this chapter is Powerwolf's Sanctus Dominus, because I think it's the perfect song for this fight.**


	32. Brotherhood Princess

**Inspired by the original Brotherhood, but this time with Cereza, next time will be the first DLC**

* * *

**Brotherhood Princess **

***Waldorina***  
**An explosive friendship**

Mother: I'm sorry, Waldorina, but from now on you'll be living with your uncle Dixon...

The 12 year old Waldo looked at her mother, she knew that this story was just an excuse to send her somewhere to protect her.

and it was later that night that she heard them talking...

Mother: Is it really a good thing to send him away?

Father: We have no choice, and it's best for her...

Mother: But

Father: I trust my brother, he's a kingsglaive, she'll be safer with him than Insmonia is with us.

Mother: I know you're right, I just hope she can handle it.

*the next day*

Father of W: Hello, Dixon.

Dixon: Hey, brother.

Father of W: Good to see you again

Waldo: Morning, Uncle Dixon.

Dixon: How is my darling niece

Waldo: Could be better.

Father of W: Waldorina, where are your suitcases?

Waldo: They're here.

Dixon: All right, go load them in the car, I'll meet you after.

Waldo: Okay.

Waldo went to the car with his luggage in his hand, and put it in the trunk.

Father of W: Please take good care of her.

Dixon: You don't have to worry.

Later the car started, Waldo saying a last goodbye to his parents before leaving waving goodbye to them.

Waldo: Say, Uncle Dixon, where are we going?

Dixon: To Igdrasil.

Waldo: Say it's true you're in charge of looking after the princess.

Dixon: That's right, I'll introduce you to her if you want, she's the same age as you, I'm sure you'd make friends.

Waldo: Hmm.

All the rest of the journey was silent, arriving in Igdrasil Waldo looked at the city where she would live from now on.

Dixon: You know, you can look around, I'll take care of your bags, but don't go too far.

Waldo: Yeah.

Waldo walked around looking around, she was homesick, she missed her house...

Waldo: His streets don't tell me anything, I'm uncomfortable.

She lives near a lake, she walked on the footbridge and looked at her face in the water...

Waldo: I want to go home

She heard a crack, but unfortunately too late, she ended up in the water.

Waldo: Help, I can't swim.

She couldn't hold on any longer, footsteps from someone running and jumping into the water were heard, Waldo felt the person take her arm and bring her to the surface.

... Hang on!

Thanks to her, she found her way back to dry land.

... Are you okay?

Waldo: Yes, thank you.

Waldo saw the girl who had saved him, the same age as her, 12 years old with black hair and blue eyes.

... : You scared me, thank God I was passing by...

Waldo: Sorry, I can't swim.

... Ah, I see, be careful next time.

Waldo: Okay.

... Damn it's so late already, I have to leave you, see you later.

Waldo: Wait, I don't know his name.

* Later *

Dixon: Ah, there you are, Waldorina, but why are you soaking wet?

Waldo: I fell in the lake.

Dixon: Tough luck, poor thing. Go change quickly before you catch a cold,

Waldo: Okay.

Dixon: And come back in the living room afterwards, I'd like to introduce you to someone

Waldo went up to his room and started changing.

Waldo: I wonder who that girl was, I'd like to see her again.

Later she came back to the living room and saw that her uncle wasn't alone...

Dixon: Ah Waldorina, I'd like you to meet our princess.

Cereza Lucis Caelum

As soon as Waldo saw the princess, she was surprised to see the girl who saved him...

Reza: Ah, you're the girl from earlier.

Waldo: * Embarrassed* Yes indeed, nice to meet you. Cereza hime.

Reza: You don't have to be so formal, just call me Reza.

Waldo: Then call me Waldo, princ... no Reza.

The two girls shook hands and a great friendship began...

End

***Erik***  
**Fighting at will**

Erik: What do you mean you're leaving me

Elyana: Don't make it harder, Erik.

Erik : No wait, explain ELYANA!

Erik woke up, he was now in his room in his apartment, alone.

Erik: A dream

* Later in the day*

Somewhere on a biker track somewhere, the bikers were speeding, one of them was Reza...

Eddie: Don't you feel like you're overdoing it, "black wolf hunter"

Reza: (Clenches teeth)

As she rolled along the finish line was right there and at the last moment she passed Eddie taking the lead and won the race.

Eddie: Someday I'm gonna get you

Waldo arrived at Reza's side, happy with his victory...

Waldo: You were great Reza, taking the lead at the last minute was great art.

Reza: Yeah, thanks, Waldo.

Waldo: This calls for a celebration, so follow me and I'll take you somewhere.

Reza: Oh, no, Waldo.

Waldo: Come on, Reza.

Reza: All right

Waldo: YES!

Erik was walking down the street, and eventually he went to his favorite bar, he sat down at the bar and took out his wallet to look at an old picture of him and his wife Elyana.

Waiter: Holds if it's not Erik.

Erik: One beer

Waiter: You look bad today, you're still thinking about her.

Erik: Mind your own business.

Waiter: Okay, okay, no need to get upset.

Once his beer was served, Erik had a drink and stayed at the counter always looking at the picture,

that's when Reza and Waldo, now 15 years, walked into the bar...

Reza: Where are you taking Waldo?

Waldo: To a great place, in this bar there's even a stage for karaoke.

Reza: I'm not sure if I'm into it.

Waldo: Oh come on Reza, we're gonna have some fun or our princess would scare her off.

Reza: Absolutely not.

Erik: Princess?

Waldo : Hey waiter, give us something

Once their drinks are served Waldo takes a big swig...

Waldo: Oh that feels good, come on, I'll sing the first one.

Waldo ran up on stage and took the microphone...

Waldo: Hey everybody, I'm going to sing, hoping you like it.

_Waldo : Left a good job in the city_

_Working for the man every night and day_

_And I never lost one minute of sleeping_

_Worrying 'bout the way that things might have been_

_Big wheel keep on turning_

_Proud Mary keep on burning_

_And we're rolling, rolling_

_Rolling on the river_

Reza: Waldo, you don't miss a beat.

Erik: Hey.

Reza: Yeah?

Erik: You're the princess?

Reza: Who are you?

Erik: Sorry my name is Erik, can I sit down?

Reza: As you wish.

Waldo : _Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis_

_I pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans_

_But I never saw the good side of the city_

_Until I hitched a ride on the riverboat queen_

Erik : Your friend sings well

Reza: Yeah, always got to make it interesting.

Erik: My wife was like that too

Reza: You got a wife?

Erik : Well, more like my ex-wife now.

Reza: Tough, is that her in the picture?

Erik: Yeah, but now she's just a shadow of the past.

Reza:...

Waldo : _Big wheel keep on turning_

_Proud Mary keep on burning_

_And we're rolling, so we're rolling_

_And we're rolling on the river_

_I tell you, we're rolling, rolling_

_We're rolling on the river_

Reza: You come here to drown your sorrows

Erik: You could say that.

Reza: It's cruel, you have to pull yourself together.

Erik: Um...

Reza: That's not how you're going to move forward, she's gone, there's nothing you can do about it.

Erik: Thank you, it was good talking to you princess.

Reza: Call me Reza.

Waldo: Wow, that was so cool, huh, who's that?

Reza: Waldo, this is Erik, recently divorced.

Waldo: Oh, tough luck, buddy, but nice to meet you.

Erik: Me too.

At the same time, a group of men entered the bar...

Man: Beer Boy

Man: And we're thirsty

Reza: Who does he think he is

Waldo: Reza, stay out of this.

Unfortunately for her, one of the men had noticed them

Man: You hold two girls this pretty, you're lucky.

Waldo: Hey, get off me!

Man: Pod always my beauty

Waldo: Help Reza help!

Reza: Hey, leave her alone, you drunk bastard!

Reza punched the guy, letting go of Waldo and allowing him to escape.

Man: Oh you

The man pushed her violently and Erik came in...

Erik: Hitting women, have you no honor?

Man: What do you care, you guys surround him!

Reza: Watch out, I'm coming, Erik.

And that's when the fight started with knocks going off in all directions, knocking out the waiter who took a hit by accident.

everything breaks around them, nothing escapes their fury and a few minutes later the trio is still sitting at the bar at a table drinking their drinks around them the ransacked room.

Reza: Not bad, Erik.

Waldo: For a divorced man

Erik: Well, for a former boxer, that's normal.

Waldo: You were a cool boxer

Reza: I'd like to know how to throw those kinds of punches, too.

Erik: I can coach you if you want.

Reza: Really

Erik: Yeah, and I have a favor to ask.

Reza: Yeah?

Erik: Please let me be your bodyguard!

Reza was shocked by his question

Erik: I don't have a job and no goals, but I wish I could move forward like you told me.

I begged you.

Reza: Why not, it's not a bad idea.

Erik: I'm also a good cook.

Reza: Better yet, fine, I accept.

Erik: Thank you so much.

Waldo: Welcome to the team Erik

Reza: And to celebrate that

Reza ran out on stage to grab the microphone...

Reza: Just for today I'm going to sing a song...

Waldo: Yeah, yeah, go ahead, Reza.

Reza :_ Ever on and on_

_I continue circling_

_With nothing but my hate_

_And the carousel of agony_

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see that I can't_

_Break free I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am! Who I was!_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free and_

_Maybe It's a dream, maybe nothing else is real_

_But It wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

_So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_

_And I wish I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You could tell me what to say, You could tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care and my heart would never know_

_If I make another move, there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything would change and it all would fade to black_

This song marks the beginning of a new friend and the duet becomes a trio.

End

Ps: The songs are rolling on the river and Bad Apple (doesn't belong to me)

***Cor and Ignis***  
**Trusted Guardian**

Ignis: Reza, wake up, I'm not done.

Reza, now 11 years, was sleeping on his desk but woken by the screams of Ignis...

Reza: What?

Ignis: Stop snoozing and listen to my class for a while.

Reza: Your classes are so boring Ignis, it's not my fault he makes me want to sleep.

Ignis: You should give them more importance, these classes are important and his majesty has chosen me to be your tutor.

Reza: Blah, blah, blah, blah... I know.

Ignis: Let's start again.

Reza took advantage of Ignis' back to escape from his room...

Ignis: Reza, where are you going, come back here!

Reza started running and managed to get away from him.

Reza: I lost him awesome.

Reza walked down the corridors holding her teddy bear Carbuncle, she saw Cor and decided to follow him.

she saw that he went to the wine cellar of the citadel, he went in and she went in, curious in her turn.

Reza: Marshal

Cor : Oh what's that! Oh it's you princess, what are you doing here?

Reza : I was just curious, what are you doing in the cellar?

Cor : I was going to get a bottle of wine for your father and you, you've run away from Ignis again I bet.

Reza: I can't help it. His classes are so boring, he makes me want to sleep.

Cor : Damn it, you always have to do as you please, what would your father Cereza say?

Reza: I don't care.

Cor : Anyway, we should get out of here.

The moment Cor tried to open the door, the door refused to open no matter how hard she tried.

Cor: Damn, I think we're locked in.

Reza: WHAT! You've got to be kidding me!

Cor : I look like I'm joking, just wait for someone to come and open the door.

Reza: What a hell

Horn : If a certain princess had blocked the door, we wouldn't be in this situation.

Reza: No need to be mean, you know.

They had several minutes of silence Reza sitting on a box swinging his feet and Cor standing with his back against the wall.

Reza: Isn't there a trap door or something?

Cor : Stupid, why would there be a trapdoor in a wine cellar?

Reza: I'm trying to come up with ideas you don't have any either I guess despite the degree of concentration on your face.

Cor: Very funny

Reza: You do have a cell phone

Cor : No networks in this rotten cellar.

Reza: Old man's phone

Cor: Sorry!

Reza: Nothing, it doesn't exhaust you, your work with my father...

Cor : Very exhausting, if I had to work 24 hours a day without sleeping I would do it.

Reza: Oh, not cool.

Cor: As you say.

Reza: You're funny, you're not so cheap.

Reza: I hope they find us soon, I'm not good in confined spaces.

Cor : Are you claustrophobic princess

Reza: Don't tell anyone, I'm begging you.

Cor : You have my word as a bodyguard and how do the young people say, cross of wood, cross of iron.

Reza: If you're lying, you'll go to hell.

At the same time the cellar door opened.

Ignis: Reza

Reza: Ignis!

Ignis: Damn it, I've been looking everywhere for you.

Reza: It's all right, plus I wasn't alone.

Ignis : Oh marshal

Cor : Hello Ignis

Ignis: I'm sorry for the trouble she must have caused you.

Cor : No problem, and then we had the opportunity to discuss

Ignis: Huh.

Reza: * nod your head *

Ignis : Ok, well, I have to pick up Noct from school, it's time.

Reza: I wish I could go with you so much

Ignis: You know you're not allowed to leave the citadel...

Reza: That's not fair!

Cor : What if I went with her

Ignis: Huh?

Cor : I'm her bodyguard after all, and if I'm with her it shouldn't be a problem, I'll explain to the king.

Reza: Say yes Ignis, say yes, say yes.

Ignis: All right, you win.

Reza: Yeah.

Ignis : It's Noct who's going to be happy, seriously, the cellar, what's next, the garage?

Later the three of them were in the car driving to Noctis' school.

Cor : We've arrived

Ignis: Stay in the car, Reza.

Ignis got out of the car as always. Noctis was waiting in the front seat.

Ignis: Good morning Noct, good day

Noct: Yeah.

Ignis: I've got something that's gonna cheer you up.

Ignis opened the car door...

Reza: Surprise!

Noct : Reza!

Noct wasted no time in his hugs

Noct: You came, but you're not allowed to go out.

Cor : She's with me

Noct : Oh hello Marshal

Noct gets in the car, ignis closing the door behind him.

Noct: Let's go home

Reza: Yes

End

***Noctis***  
**The love of a brother**

_For as long as I can remember..._

_I've always protected him _

Reza 8 years old was patiently waiting for her brother to return from school and when she saw from her window the black car parked downstairs,

she ran through the corridors with a smile on her face, and when she got to the hall she saw him with Ignis.

Reza: Noct

Reza rushed into her arms, he too was happy to see her...

Reza: Welcome home.

Noct: I'm home, have you been good?

Reza : Yes like a picture

Noct: That's good, let's go, it's almost time for dinner, daddy's probably waiting for us...

Reza: Let's go.

The twins left for the dining room, and later the three of them sat at the table eating Reza right next to Noct.

Regis: Reza

Reza: Yes father

Regis: I liked the flowers you put in my room, thank you for the lovely attention.

Reza: As soon as it wilts, I'll put on more.

Her father smiled at her and she did the same, Noct also smiled, His sister was an angel in his eyes.

Reza: I'm done, can I get off the table?

Regis: Sure.

Noct: I'm done, too.

Noct took his sister's hand and took her to her room...

Noct: You look sad, Reza.

Reza: I'd like to get out, out.

Noct: Father would never, and then I don't understand why he has to lock you in here...

Reza: Ah I'm sick of it, I want to get out, I want to go to the city.

Noct: You know what, if you want to go out, well, you're gonna go out.

Reza: Really!

Noct : I have an idea, but first we'll have to escape from Ignis' vigilance that should be coming soon.

Reza: What's your plan?

Noct: Listen to me, *he whispers in her ear.*

Reza: Understood

A few seconds later Ignis came into the room with a book in her hand.

Ignis: Noct, Reza it's time for your reading.

Noct: Ignis We can study in the garden today

Ignis: If you want

The three went into the garden, their plans set in motion...

Ignis, with his head buried in his book, which he was reading aloud, did not realize that the twins had gone quietly to the back of the garden, through a small trapdoor that led them out, Noct guided Reza through a kind of tunnel.

Noct: Now we're outside the citadel.

Reza: Great, you're the best.

Noct: And wait, this is only the beginning, put your hood on so nobody will recognize us and stay close to me.

Reza: Okay.

Noctis took his sister across town, taking her to the arcade, toy store and other places, Reza amazed and happy to finally be able to go outside and have fun,

Noct then took him to an ice-cream parlour, she waited for him in front of the window while he went to get ice cream.

Noct: Here I am, hold a red fruit ice cream, your favorite flavor...

Reza: Thanks Noct

Reza: Thanks Noct

The two of them sat on a bench and ate their ice cream in silence...

Noct: So are you happy with your first date?

Reza: Oh yeah, I had a great time, I love you Noctis.

Noct: I'm glad, I love you too my Reza

Reza gave him a big hug and gave him a big hug and gave him a big hug.

Noct: Let's go home now

The two of them went back the way he had come and here they are again in the garden, but at the same time a completely angry Ignis looked at them with a dark aura that made them shudder.

Ignis : So my reading is so horrible!

Noct : Ignis we can explain

Reza: Noct run !

Ignis : Wait a minute you two, come back here.

*in the evening*

Currently in Reza's room, Noct was brushing his hair...

Reza: Noct, thanks for the day I'll never forget it.

Noct: You're my sister, I'd do anything for you.

Reza: Good night Noct

Noct : Good night my angel

_But that night, I didn't make it_.

10-year-old Reza got stuck in a car on the edge of the ravine...

Noct : Reza your hand !

Reza : Noct... help me...

Unfortunately the car fell into the Noctis Ravine and was barely caught by a guard, but Cereza fell with the car.

Noct : REZA!

Reza : AHHHHHHHH!

All he could hear was his scream and the car falling down.

*Back to the current time*

Noctis's group is Cereza's group was fighting against a really big and tough monster, Noct as he was about to attack was tackled to the ground.

Prompto: Noct!

The monster was about to attack him but Reza stepped in...

Reza: _Father lend me your strength, to overcome my fears and answer his courage._ That's enough!

She swung as many swords as she could without stopping, the monster was nothing but a pile of flesh, Reza came towards his brother and held out his hand.

Reza: Noct all right?

Noct on the ground completely shocked saw the wounds on his cheek and arm, thinking back to that awful night, he took his hands and tears were streaming from his eyes.

Noct: I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry, once again I didn't...

The other disbelievers didn't know why Noct had got into this state, but Reza understood, she smiled a sad smile and put her forehead on his...

_Once again, I have failed to succeed_

_And this time, she protected me _

End


	33. DLC Erik

**DLC Erik**

**Synopsis : After Reza's disappearance, leaving his friends with only one letter, Erik decides to find it and keep his commitments as a bodyguard. He follows his tracks until he leads them to the dangerous and icy territory of Nilfneim.**

Waldo: It's freezing.

Erik: Obviously, look where we are.

Waldo: Are you sure where we're going?

Erik: Stop asking me the question, just try to stay straight on your skis.

Waldo: What's that noise?

Erik: The only noise in here is your chatter.

Waldo: No, I'm telling you, a thud, coming closer.

The two of them looked behind them and saw the worst of it.

Waldo: Oh, no.

Erik/Waldo: AVALANCHE!

The duo trying to escape the avalanche behind them, going down as fast as possible with their skis but unfortunately not fast enough.

They were both caught in the avalanche, getting swallowed up by the snow.

* Later *

Erik woke up and came out of the snow, but Waldo wasn't there.

Erik: Waldo, can you hear me? Waldo, where are you?

No answer, complete silence

Erik: That's not true. Shit! Shit!

He was alone.

Erik skied through the snow, found a cave for the night, lit a fire...

Erik: First I lose Reza and now Waldo, what a bodyguard I am.

Erik took out a picture of a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes...

Erik: I don't want to go through that again, Elyana.

*Flashback*

Elyana: Good morning darling, did you sleep well?

Erik: Like a groundhog, it looks good, what is it?

Elyana : Chicken, curry rice...

Erik: Yum!

Elyana: Can you set the table?

Erik : With pleasure

As he was setting the cutlery on the table, Erik heard a noise in the kitchen...

Erik: Elyana?

He saw Elyana on the floor coughing and holding her hand over her mouth and clinging to the counter.

Erik: ELYANA!

*Fin flash back*

Erik opened his eyes, the photo still in his hands...

Erik : I miss you Elyana

*the next day*

Erik : Well now I need a high point, over there on that mountain.

Erik put on his skis again, and headed for the mountain, paying attention because some daemons were wandering around, even in this climate.  
of ice wasn't going to repel them.

Erik: Well, now all that's left to do is climb.

With his ice axes Erik started his ascent, not easy at times as some corners collapsed, but didn't stop Erik.

Erik : Finally arrived at the top, which she saw superb, it's weird not to hear the girls complaining, I hope both of them are well.

From his binoculars, Erik observed the surroundings.

Erik : Let's see some daemons, more daemons, ah there it looks like a base or something abandoned, I have to go and see it up close Waldo it's probably a refugee there...

But at the same time, Erik heard a growl and something came crashing down on him...

Erik: Ah!

*Flashback*

Doctor: I'm sorry, but the tests are formal.

Erik: And then there's nothing we can do, you're not going to give up!

Elyana: Erik

Doctor: Listen, we're not going to give him a treatment, and see the effects, that's the only chance and all I can do.

Erik took his wife's hands

Erik: Look at me Elyana, we're going to get through this,

we're going to be all right

*Ends flashback*

Erik: Ah!

A bear came out of nowhere and ran at Erik, he barely avoided his attack, made his big sword appear and attacked the bear who died from his blows.

Erik : What a big pile of hair, you shouldn't have scared me, but you showed me a cave that I could borrow to go down.

Erik continued on his way down the mountain to the building that had seen him from above, after skiing for a while.

Erik : Here we are, let's go in and see inside.

Only when he entered the building he saw a skeleton on the floor next to him, a cassette.

_Man: Day 131, our research is moving forward but not fast enough, and the emperor is impatient to see our results, but this kind of work takes time, I can't wait to get it over with and leave this godforsaken place._

Erik : A research site, I wonder what she was working on he was doing

Erik continued to move forward but the deeper he got, the more skeletons and corpses got in his way...

Erik: Oh, my god, what happened here? It's total carnage.

Arriving in a room he found a damaged monitor,

Maybe I can make it work again.

The monitor lights up, the faces of several people and researchers on the screen.

_Man: Day 145 we succeeded, we created a daemon a pure wonder, compared to them the magitech army will be nothing but vulgar cans, we will revolutionize the war._

_Wait till 's happening!_

_Researcher: it's the creature it's going AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

We could hear screaming and yelling on the screen before the screen went completely black...

Erik: Oh god, what an atrocity, creating an artificial daemon was insane and it cost them a lot of money.

Erik went on to the old lab where it was a butcher's shop and that's where the creature fell on him.

Erik: What the hell is this abomination?

A real abomination as he said, as horrible from head to toe...

Erik: They created a real monster.

Erik tried to fight her with all his might, only she sent her eye scratching a wall, Erik watched the blood from her eye run out and into her hand.

Erik: * clench your fist * Oh no, there's no way I'm dying here.

_Elyana: Erik... I want a divorce._

Erik: I couldn't do anything for Elyana but I can still do something for Reza and the lucis.

I have a promise to keep.

_Regis: I entrust you and Waldo with my daughter..._

Erik: And you're not the one who's going to stop me today!

A light and a new sword in Erik's hands...

Erik: How?

From that sword he ran towards the terrible cannibal creature

_Erik: Please let me be your bodyguard!_

_Reza: All right, why not._

He pierced the creature and the creature disappeared in a flash of smoke.

Erik: I did it.

Erik fell to the ground

ERIK!

Erik could hear Waldo call him running towards him...

Later, somewhere in a camp, Erik took a blindfold in his hands...

Waldo: Now where do we go?

He blindfolded his eye now covered.

Erik: We go in search of our queen.

End

* * *

**So much for Erik's DLC.**

**the next one will be Waldorina's**


	34. DLC Waldorina

**DLC Waldorina**

**Synopsis: Her queen both in a deep sleep of 10 years, Waldorina becomes a helper to refugees and all those in need of help in her dark days filled with monsters outside,**  
**With the help of Prompto, she goes on a mission to search for missing persons.**

In the middle of the desert on a motorcycle were Waldo and Prompto.

Waldo: Here's the map. It's not far.

Prompto: So let's not dawdle

Waldo: Thank you, for helping me with this mission and all the missions before.

Prompto: No problem, who would leave their girlfriend alone like that and then we're a team.

Waldo: yeah * the gun couple *

Prompto: And it's not as bad as the other nickname.

Waldo: * chocobo lovers * I don't even want to think about it.(little info : Waldo's also blonde)

Prompto: So what's the mission briefing?

Waldo: We need to find a hunter who will tell us the rest, and then we'll figure out

Prompto: Watch out for your asthma, huh!

Waldo: Yeah, don't worry.

The duo walked looking around them suspicious, shooting down some monster on the way, which had been swarming everywhere since the light had gone out.

Hunter: Ah, you're the people we sent.

Prompto: Yes, that's us.

Hunter: I almost thought you were monsters...

Waldo: What's the situation?

Hunter: I'm not going to lie to you, it's terrible wherever we are, you have to be on your guard at all times.

Waldo: And the village?

Hunter: There are still some who have not been evacuated, that's why I need your help.

Prompto: Counting on us

Hunter : Thank you the village is a few meters further north.

Waldo: Okay thanks, stay safe and let us do the rest.

Hunter: Be careful

After nodding their heads, the duo set off in the direction of the village indicated, arriving at the village not a sound on the horizon that the sand carried away by the wind.

Waldo: Wow, it looks so deserted in here.

Prompto: Look, there's light in this house.

Waldo: Let's go see

Waldo knocked on the door and a man opened it.

Waldo: Hello, we're royal envoys.

Man: Go away!

Waldo: Please listen to us, it's dangerous here. You have to leave.

Man: It's more dangerous for you to stay here, go away!

Prompto: We mean you no harm.

... All right, let them in.

Man: But father

... : Come on.

The man opened the door to let them in, Waldo saw, in addition to the other man, an old man and a little boy next to him.

Old man: Hello to you, sorry for my son's attitude.

Waldo: No harm

Watchman: My name is Azrael, this is my son Aaron and my grandson Jeremy.

Waldo: Nice to meet you. I'm Waldorina, but this is Prompto, my... partner.

Azrael: Well, if I was expecting visitors and especially royal envoys...

Waldo: Without missing why you didn't leave, you can't stay here.

Azrael: Unfortunately we can't leave.

Waldo: Why?

Azrael: There's something here in this village that we've been protecting for decades waiting for the right person and that's why we have to stay here.

Prompto: It must be important

Azrael: Very important, it's getting late and you must be exhausted, Aaron will show you to your rooms.

Waldo: Oh no, we don't want to...

Azrael: I insist you don't sleep on the floor anyway.

He brought them into their rooms, with two separate beds...

Waldo: Well, good night.

Aaron: Good night.

Aaron closed the door, leaving Waldo and Prompto alone...

Prompto: What do you think

Waldo: Honestly I say we have to do something, they can't stay here, it's too dangerous.

Prompto: But you heard what he said.

Waldo: Yes and that's why I want to do something, tomorrow we'll find out what he's keeping and then we'll see what we can do.

Prompto: Whatever you say, good night, Waldo.

Waldo: Good Night Prompto

*The next day*

The couple woke up before the others and silently left the house and found themselves outside

Prompto: What now?

Waldo: Follow me.

Waldo and Prompto walked through the village, but as Waldo walked on wood, it broke and she fell into a hole...

Prompto: Waldo!

Waldo: I'm fine, come down here, you gotta see this.

Prompto went down

Prompto: Looks like some kind of cave.

Waldo: Well, since we can't go back upstairs and take a look around.

Prompto: Wait, are you serious, there's probably a lot of nasty bugs or something.

Waldo: Don't tell me you're afraid.

Prompto: Fear me never

Waldo: That's right, yes, I know you. Prompto admits you're scared.

Prompto: All right, okay, you win, I'm scared.

Waldo: As always, darling.

Prompto: What do you want, I never liked to walk around in caves, even with Noct and the others at the time.

Waldo: It reminds me of Reza, she doesn't hate it either.

Prompto: Really?

Waldo: If you knew how freaked out she was, you'd be lucky.

Prompto: You miss her, don't you?

Waldo: She's my best friend, but I know she'll come back when the time is right.

Prompto: You never told me how you two met.

Waldo: Let's just say it was a fluke...

As he walked he saw water and a large pond...

Prompto: No choice will have to wade

Waldo: Wow, that water's freezing.

Prompto: You okay?

Waldo: Yeah, let's just say the water and I are two...

Both of them then walked in the water and as he advanced he reached their stomachs.

Waldo: So you wanted to know how Reza and I met, well, it was through water.

Prompto: Really?

Waldo: I owe her a debt of gratitude.

Prompto: A debt?

Waldo: When I was little my parents sent me to my uncle Dixon, for my safety, he said, but I felt like he wanted to get rid of me, anyway I couldn't swim, one day I fell into a lake and almost drowned, and she saved me from that day on.

I'd like to repay my debt to him

Prompto : It's the same for me with Noct, I was alone and had no friends due to my shyness, but he accepted to be my friend, me who was not from the same world as him and the others.

Waldo: Just people with no connection to...

Prompto: Royalty

Waldo: *(Nods his head) Stranger's nod.

Prompto: Yeah, Waldo, I...

Waldo: Shh, shh, shh. Look at that monster.

Prompto: He's huge

Waldo: Get ready.

A fight broke out between them and the monster, each with their respective pistols, and finally the monster died.

Prompto: Oh did it.

Waldo: Look out there like a box.

But as soon as Waldo picked up the box, some sort of mechanism went into action.

Prompto: Waldo, watch out!

Prompto barely pushed Waldo as an explosion sounded...

Waldo: Run!

The two of them ran out of explosions everywhere setting fire to the place, but as they managed to get out, they saw the village on fire from the explosions.

Waldo: Azrael and the others!

Prompto : Quick Waldo

Azrael: There you are

Waldo: Are you okay?

Aaron: No Jeremy stayed inside!

Waldo, hearing this, ran into the burning house to save poor little Jeremy, but Prompto, wanting to follow her, couldn't get to her because one part of the house collapsed and he couldn't get through.

Waldo : Jeremy, JEREMY!

She heard crying and saw poor little Jeremy on the ground...

Waldo: Come on, Jeremy, we got to get out of here.

Jeremy: I can't. I'm too scared.

As Waldo heard her words, she too thought about how scared she was of drowning that day.

_Waldo: Help, I can't swim, I'm going to drown!_

_Reza: Hold on!_

Don't worry, I'm here. I'm gonna get us out of here.

Trust me

Jeremy took Waldo's hand and she held it out trying to get out.

Jeremy: Damn, we're stuck.

Waldo: Think, think, the window...

Jeremy: But she's stuck, too.

Waldo: I'm not going to give up, I'm going to save this child like you saved me,

_Reza, give me your strength_

Then the box lit up and a bow came out of it to lodge itself in Waldo's hands.

Waldo: A bow?

Jeremy: The handmaiden's bow.

Waldo: With her I'm gonna...

Waldo took up the bow, got ready to shoot, and a great flash of magic in his arrow.

Outside Prompto worried that Waldo's not coming back.

Prompto: Please, no, no Waldo!

But that's when he saw her jumping out the window holding Jeremy in an explosion.

Jeremy: Dad!

Aaron: Jeremy!

The father and son embraced and he did the same for the couple.

Prompto: I thought I'd lost you.

Waldo: Not today.

Azrael: This bow...

Waldo: Oh, uh, I can explain.

Azrael: You're the one we've been waiting for, the one to shoot him as piercing as an eagle protects its queen and finally we can leave this village.

Keep it. It's yours now.

Waldo: Thank you.

Prompto: Waldo

Waldo: Yes?

Prompto: Listen, I have something important to tell you, or rather to ask.

Waldo interrogation saw Prompto kneel down and pull out a box

Prompto: I know this is probably not the right time and not a very romantic setting but I have to ask before anything else happens, as you know I'm not really lucian and meeting you was the best thing in my life so Waldorina Gansta...

_Will you marry me?_

Waldo couldn't believe it, she thought she was in a dream, Prompto was shaking him awaiting her answer...

Waldo: Yes, yes I want to marry you!

Prompto: That's right!

Waldo: Of course I do.

Prompto so happy took her in his arms and swirled her in the air before putting the ring on and kissing her, the other three applauding behind them.

End

* * *

**That's it for the Waldorina DLC now Waldorina Argentum.**  
**I loved writing Prompto's marriage proposal,**  
**A character I like very much with Noctis.**  
**But it's not over, there'll be another DLC,**  
**See you soon for the next DLC**


	35. DLC Regis

**DLC Regis**

**Synopsis: Regis King of Lucis, after an accident, goes to look for his daughter Cereza who is still stuck in the car and falls into the ravine.**  
**Discover through the worried eyes of a father what happened on that nightmare night.**

He remembers the explosion that threw the car off the road, he saw his son trying to help his sister get out of the car but ended up tipping over,  
and fall, Noctis barely recovered who shouts out his sister's name and she fell with the car.

Noct: Reza REZA!

His 10-year-old son does not stop crying in spite of all his attempts to calm him down.

Regis: Stop crying, we're gonna find her, I promise you.

Noct: I want my sister, I want Reza!

Regis: You'll be reunited soon, take care of my son!

Guard: Where are you going majesty!

Regis: I'm going to get my daughter!

The king accompanied other guards who found a way down and started looking for the car and then searched again,  
they saw her, the smoke coming out of her and the flames burning inside.  
No trace of the princess, but Cor was there on the ground.

Regis: Marshal, hurry up and help him.

The guards rushed to him, and Horn regained consciousness and saw his king before him.

Cor: Majesty...

Regis: Keep your strength marshal, ou es Cereza? ou es ma fille!

Cor : Right after she pulled me out of the car, she said...she was going to get help,  
I'm sorry

Regis: We'll discuss it later, take care of him and get him to the hospital.

Guard: But majesty you will be alone

Regis: That's a soldier's order.

Guard: Well majesty

He went into the forest now alone, desperate to find his daughter now guilty after a fight between them.

*Flash-back*

While she was with Gladio, Noct, a mistake by Reza caused Gladio to be wounded in the arm, his father Clarus furiously shouted at the young princess...

Clarus: It's your fault! Do you realize that my son has been hurt!

Gladio: Father.

Clarus: Ever since you were born, you've been nothing but trouble...

Noct: That's enough, leave it there!

Regis: That's enough Clarus!

Clarus: Forgive me, your majesty.

Reza: Father

Regis: Clarus is right about one thing Reza, you should stop behaving like a child, you're a princess, you're royalty, grow up a little.

Noct: Father!

Regis: Go back to your room now!

Reza: Yes father

Reza walked out of the room, holding back from crying in front of everyone.

Noct: Father why were you so hard on her, she has nothing wrong with her, it's unfair!

The young prince ran to join his sister surely to console her.

Butler: Majesty

Regis: One day he'll understand

*End flash back*

_What do I do?_

The king still in the forest was running calling the name of his daughter,  
he killed monsters one after the other that stood in his way nothing was going to stop him from finding his daughter further away he heard noises and saw a cave collapsed but heard a cry coming from the cave that recognized as his daughter's With his lightning powers he smashed the rocks and entered the cave without suspecting that what he was going to have would change his life and that of his daughter.

Regis: Cereza answer me Cereza!

Reza: Help!

The father ran towards his cries and at the same time a light flashed out blinding the king for a few seconds but he saw him with his white and blue body and his dragon scales, those red eyes.

Regis: Zenith, but why!

Lightning struck the monster in front of him and Zenith disappeared, leaving only a completely burnt-out deer.  
The king then looked for his daughter and saw her on the ground with her bleeding leg.

Regis: Cereza! Sweetheart

Reza: Father...

Regis: Keep your eyes open, hold on to life!

Regis took his daughter's body in his arms and carried her outside, he ran through the forest with his daughter in his arms, blood running from her leg and half conscious.

Guard: Majesty!

Regis: Hurry up a doctor! My daughter is...

Noct : Reza!

Regis: No Noct, you shouldn't see her like this!

But the young prince did not do so. He looked with horror at the body of his poor twin sister, her face flooded with tears...

Reza: Noct...

Noct : Yes I'm here, please daddy help her ! I beg you !

Regis: You're deaf, I said a DOCTOR!

Noctis cries all the tears of her body as she holds her sister's hand, her sister closing her eyes as she sees her father's and brother's faces before plunging into total darkness.

*1 years later*

_Regis: That night my daughter, barely 10 years old, had made a pact with a deity and I knew that now everything would change,_  
_After a year in a coma, she finally woke up..._

Noct: Why didn't you give him his medicine!

Servants: It's because the princess was sleeping and we didn't want to wake her.

Noct: Liar! You did it on purpose!

Regis: Noct

Noct : Father

Servant: Good morning, your majesty.

Regis: Can I ask why so much noise

Noct: Father I have a request, please allow me to be the one who will personally take care of Reza until she gets better.

_Regis: I was surprised when I saw my son ask me with such determination, I couldn't refuse him I was so happy to see my twins love each other so much but one day I had to separate them._

_Noctis, I hope one day you'll understand..._

_And here I am now at death's door, wounded by the hand of one of my own guards..._

Reza: FATHER!

Cereza, now 20 years old, ran to her father, trying to press the tears in her eyes on her wound.

Regis: My daughter my time is over you can't do anything about it.

Reza: Don't say that, father, have mercy.

Regis: I'm glad I got to see your face one last time.

Reza: Father

Regis: Please sings for me... one last time...

Tears streamed down the princess' face as she sang to her father, which is her last song to him.

Dixon: Reza, we gotta go, come on!

Dixon took Reza's hand and ran out of the room leaving the king to die in agony and die smiling.

_Forgive your father for being so weak, Cereza..._

_Go now._

Hours later Reza, Waldo and Erik in torn evening clothes looking at what was left of Insmonia smoke everywhere.

Waldo: What are we going to do now?

Erik: We can't go back to Igdrasil, the empire is ours now.

Reza: We're leaving, and we'll come back when we're stronger.

It was the beginning of a long journey for them, making a new beginning,  
and somewhere there was a grave with a cane in the grass...

End

* * *

**Here's my latest DLC centered on King Regis.**

**May he rest in peace. I hope you enjoyed it more.**


End file.
